Reunions
by XxPhoenix FlightxX
Summary: "This was my life right now. It couldn't last forever, but for the foreseeable future I was trapped here. Just…trapped. Not tortured or forced to do anything or even kept in poor conditions, just imprisoned." A story of Jericho's past present and future as he struggles with his family relationships. Cover by Minao Tskino.
1. Slade Finds Out

**Hai everybody! Just another little Jericho/Slade thing. You know, addressing the things that WOULD have happened in season six. FYI, this has no relation to Beauty Underneath. So one day, I was re-watching some of my favorite Jericho vids on ****YouTube (coughcoughFREAKcoughcough) and I noticed something. You know the part where he all possesses Control Freak, right? So right behind Control Freak/Jericho, is someone who looked mightily familiar. After rewinding and watching that specific one second of the vid multiple times, and even double-checking on more than one Teen Titans website, I confirmed my belief. Wintergreen was there with the BoE. But, I never saw him again after that, so I assumed that he got away right after that. With the H.I.V.E headmistress, as they were, literally, running away together. So, this little bit of info roamed in my head, and, well, THIS happened…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Not even a little. I am sad.**

Slade's POV  
>They defeated the Brotherhood of Evil, but it's no surprise. They may call themselves the BROTHERHOOD of 'Evil', and they may have gathered up every super-villain the Titans ever fought, save me, but they were lead by a <em>brain in a jar<em>, carried around by a talking _ape_. Of course they lost. To be honest, I never thought they had any sort of chance, really. Then, why wasn't I there, to help them out? Didn't I want to see the Titans defeated? Yes, I did, and I could have joined them, I only didn't because everyone, villain, hero, and civilian alike, thought I was dead. I wanted to keep it that way, at least for a while. I was building up to a more dramatic re-entrance. And it really couldn't have worked out, if I made it among this sad group, and their sorry excuse for a plan to dominate the world or whatever. It was just a million times better to wait it out.

Still, I'd been curious about how it was all going on. I wanted to see how far they could get, before being defeated. They made it surprisingly far, which caused me a bit of disappointment. What's wrong with you, Robin? I know you can handle this. You took care of Trigon quickly enough, even if it was with my help. Surely this isn't too hard to handle?  
>I then noticed the problem-that Doom Patrol. They actually almost made me laugh sometimes, out of embarrassment for them. True, they were sometimes good at saving the day, and made a good team, being a family, but Mento could be too full of himself, and take himself too seriously sometimes, and that's coming from me.<p>

I watched as, for weeks, the Titans prepared against the BoE, bringing in new recruits, one by one, but it wasn't fast enough. Eventually Robin had them split up, taking care of the last few, all at once, but that wasn't a great idea. The green child, Beast Boy, knew it, but orders were orders, so he obeyed. I watched it all fall apart, wondering if perhaps they would lose after all. Pity. They were all separated, and pretty much under the radar, for maybe a day. I stopped watching for a little while, and thought about how much this was like that time with Terra. We thought we'd beaten them, Terra and me, so our guards were down. I knew now that this had been a stupid mistake, the first of many to come at that time, but that was when I first started to realize the potential this team of misfits had. After defeating Trigon, I knew it. So since then I'd sat back and waited. But even before all that, I'd known there was something to them. If I couldn't wipe out an enemy in less than a week, they must be good at something.

I knew the saltshaker had already counted them out, just like Terra and I had, and I knew it was a mistake. This was the quiet before the storm, those BoE idiots were about to be beat, hard. True to form, the next morning I read about a small group of super-powered teens taking down Cinderblock. If I didn't know better, I would have ignored it. But I knew that before tomorrow, the BoE would be finished. I sent Wintergreen as a sort of spy, just for kicks. The next morning, I checked in on the computer, I didn't want to wake William THIS early, and found that I'd been right, and a smirk formed across my face. They'd been_ frozen_, using the exact same equipment that they'd tried to use to freeze the Titans. I relished the irony. The teens were still celebrating; actually, all of them, even honoraries, were gathered at the West Tower. I quickly (meaning easily) hacked into the security cam system, maybe for the millionth time in my life, so that I could see these new recruits. There wasn't a whole lot to look at, only a few that actually had powers worth bragging about, but there was one that caught my eye.

A boy, at the edges of the celebration, still happy, it seemed, but not really participating, or talking to anyone. He just sat playing his guitar quietly, with his eyes closed, as if he preferred to stay on the sidelines. But it was his features that I really noticed. His blonde, curly hair, his small smile, the shape of his nose and even his jaw structure; all features that seemed eerily familiar to me. I began to shrug it off. No, it wasn't possible, he just looked the same. But it couldn't actually be...

Someone called his name, and it was Jericho, apparently. He opened his bright green eyes and looked up. Eyes I knew anywhere. I paused the footage, right there. No... How could it be possible?

"William," I called softly. He was the only one around, and the only one who could deny, or confirm, my suspicions. A little louder, "Wintergreen."

"Yes, sir?"

I nodded at the screen, trying not to betray my feelings to him. "Does that look like anyone to you?"

He looked, and his surprise reflected in his voice. "Why... That looks like young master Joseph..."

"Did you see him at all while you were there?"

"I don't think so, though I can't be sure. But it can't be him, can it?"

"I'm not sure..." I reply as I begin a search on the computer. I pulled up files on each of the honorary Titans, looking for the one that belonged to 'Jericho'.

"Let me know what you find," said Will, leaving the room, seeing that I was now in 'one of my moods'. But I barely heard him.

I found the file and read it, which took all of about thirty seconds. It basically stated his name, or at least his alias, and that he lived in the mountains of Tibet. Is that were Joey could have gone? Was he really capable of living there, alone, for all these years? The file was marked, 'not yet complete', so other than that, all there was a date, the day he'd been recruited, a short physical description, and a picture. I took a closer look at the boy. Those eyes... Just like Joseph.

I went to some footage of the actual battle, hoping to find something there. While it loaded, I went back to the article I had read, about the teens taking down Cinderblock. I needed all the information I could get right now. It said that they'd done it through 'one of the newcomers to the Titans' who had seemingly possessed Cinderblock. But it might not be him, someone else could have powers like that, or maybe they actually used mind control. It said that there were no witnesses, and hardly any footage. But was it really Joseph? Right now I couldn't even tell if I wanted it to be Joseph or not. What would I do if it was?

There was a small, quiet pinging sound, and a window popped up, telling me that the footage had loaded.

I stared at it, hand hovering over the mouse.

*click*

The first five minutes were just BoE guys freezing some Titans. Robin was last, forced to watch his team members become locked in ice. I almost felt sorry for him. Just before he was frozen himself, a whole mass of villains rushed in, ready for a show. By the looks of it, this was the end of the Titans. Then, there was an explosion. Five figures ran in, obscured by smoke. As it cleared I could see that Beast Boy was in the front of a mismatched band of survivors, with Jericho towards the back. Their fighting poses faltered when they saw all the villains they had to face. Nearly every bad guy that they'd ever fought before; even one's that they'd assumed were dead, gone forever. Beast Boy took a second to take this in, then gave a war cry, "Titans go!"

With that, it turned into a fight. It was a bit hard for me to keep an eye on this 'Jericho', but what I saw confirmed it. He knelt in front of Control Freak, made eye contact, and entered his body, right as Wintergreen ran by, right behind him (in Control Freak's body). He could possess people, just in the same way Joseph did. This was my son. A Titan. I shook my head to clear it. I would think about that later, but now that I knew who he was, now that I was absolutely sure, I would watch to see what he did. He was actually a really good fighter, for one who hated violence. And he seemed to be able to adapt well in another body, with a totally different structure than his. Like Control Freak, for example. Thinking of Joey's small frame, compared to Control Freak's...mass, well it was almost surprising that Joseph could control it so well. I always knew deep down that he could be a good fighter if he tried, but he never wanted to. At one point in the fight, he switched through bodies so fast I was impressed. But, I could see what he was doing. While it did cause the villains to attack one another, he was just running away. Then, he came out completely, in no other body but his own, and started to back away quickly. I could see Gizmo come up behind him, with a sack. Oh Joey, pay more attention! Gizmo leaps into the air and lands on Jericho's back, successfully putting the sack over his head, and rendering his power useless. The force is enough to knock him to his knees, and soon he's surrounded. Meanwhile, everyone else has been captured as well, and the BoE begins to celebrate. Then, lo and behold, the rest of the missing Titans show up.

I turn it off. I don't need to see; I know what'll happen. I already know they won, they're celebrating now. I switch back to the footage from inside the tower. Yes, there he is. He's a Titan. I sit back and try to think about what this means, what I'll do about it. I think of kidnapping him, taking him away from them and making him my son again. Then I look at his image on the screen. He's smiling. He's happy. Here are all these people, accepting him for once. I can see on the inside he's relieved. But he doesn't know about me, yet. He probably thinks I'm dead, if he even thinks of me at all. Will he tell them he's my son, when he realizes I'm his enemy now? Or will he hide it, afraid to be kicked off the team? I wonder if I should reveal it myself. This definitely complicates things, because I fully intend to keep doing what I'm doing. I still plan on defeating the Titans, but what about my son? I will no doubt encounter him, and I'm sure he'll recognize me. Will I treat him like his team members, to hide the fact that I know him? I know I would never be able to seriously injure him, let alone kill him. So do I just not fight him? But what would his friends think at that, if I refused to fight him? No, I'll have to fight him, but not too hard. I'll do just enough to make it look real.

I don't know what's going to happen, but I know this won't be easy. I'll cross each bridge as I get to it. But I won't run his life again; I'll let him tell his friends what he wants about me.

And I won't hurt my son.

**Yes, the first few paragraphs dragged like no other, sorry. I just wanted to explain why Slade wasn't there helping the BoE (in my opinion, anyway), because he HAS to still be alive. I hope no one hated the way I wrote those paragraphs and then quit reading. I guess they were just fillers. Ah well, I post for myself, not others. So did anyone else see Wintergreen run by? It took me a few while to notice, cuz I'm busy watching Jericho (at least I admit I'm weird like that) but when I did, I was all, OMG! Then I found out I was RIGHT and had a mini freak-out session.**** I notice the weirdest things in that episode. And sorry if you love the Doom Patrol or whatever, I have just lost the ability to take them seriously. They do have cool powers, I can give them that. But I'm so glad Beast Boy left them. He's better on his own. Well, he's not on his own, but you know what I mean. Please review!**


	2. Jericho Finds Out

**Whew, finally continuing this! O_o! I've been working my brains out trying to keep going with this, but I had no planned plot (for once (but I semi-do now)). Just so you know, I did finished this on Monday, but ya know, school and stuff. If I continue this, (which I will/am) I have to warn you, I WILL be this slow, like ALL the time. Usually I pre-write things before I post. Err, rather, if it has multiple chapters I'll get at least half way through before I post even the first chapter. I like to write ahead. But I wasn't really planning on continuing this, so this will be my first thing to write like most people do! So now, you privileged little children can read the next chapter. What was that? Most people already skipped my A/N? Ah well. **

**Disclaimer: Ok, for the love of fudging pineapple, no one on here owns anything! Seriously dudes! Disclaimers are stupid… Now I want fudge-dipped pineapple… *drools***

**Anonymous Reviews! **

**anon:** Sorry, not trying to totally diss on Doom Patrol, or the BoE, or anyone else. I was just trying to get a little into character with Slade, which I don't think I did a super job at, anyway. Ok, maybe that was a little bit of my inner flamer/hater voicing itself, but really, I just felt like maybe Slade wouldn't be too impressed you know? Sorry for any misinformation! They're not that bad, really! And yes, I'm a believer in Grant being Red X. it just makes perfect sense, in parallel to the comics. Ok, not PERFECT sense, but it makes more sense than anything else. Grant with Blackfire? Never thought of that… I like it! If he makes it into this story (more than likely) I will try to use that, a little bit. It's cute, in a twisted, villain way. Oh, and Slade really is more of an anti-hero, you know? At least from my point of view. Thank you for your review, and I hope this is better.

**Choji Er:** Sorry, I really tried not to be OOC with it, I was just trying to draw both from the comics AND the cartoon. Really, in the cartoon, they mixed Slade and Deathstroke already, anyway. But really, he's not a totally evil person. He just does what he's paid to do. In the comics he only ever went after the Titans cuz he was picking up Grant's (who'd just died doing this…) contract to take them out. Otherwise, I don't really think that they'd have crossed paths very often otherwise. Just here and there, you know? I'm trying not to be OOC with this, but this is also just my take on the characters. Please point out further mistakes! Thanks for the review.

**If I missed anyone, let me know and I can fix that! I know I got all the anonymous, (besides my dear friend, D, but don't worry, I got her, just not here.) but the Review Replies have been acting up so I just want to make sure I got you all. So, now ill shut my face, and let you read…**

Jericho's POV

"Hey, Jericho."

I cease my strumming and look up, responding to my name. Even if it isn't my real name. But no one here is using their real name, to my knowledge. I see Beast Boy, waving me over to their group. I stand, setting aside my instrument, and walk over. The group consists of BB, the Herald, Hot Spot, and Cyborg.

"Just saw you sittin' there all alone and thought you should have some fun," Beast Boy said. I just rolled my eyes at him with a half-smile.

"Grass stain, not everyone defines 'having fun' as hanging out with you," Cyborg said.

"Hey!" BB exclaimed. Cy's comment was met with laughs and a few, 'Ooh, burn's. The green teen countered, "Yeah well...your face!"

Even this ridiculous insult was met with a few laughs, probably at how stupid it was. But still, it was good to laugh, even silently. I'd just met these people, for the most part, and still we were joking around like old friends. I'll admit, on the inside I was DYING of nervousness; I hadn't really been around people for years now, and I was afraid I'd forgotten how to do it. So it was a relief to simply be accepted, regardless of anything else at all. I'd helped take down some bad guys and BAM, instant group membership. But this was only the start, I didn't know Robin personally, but I guessed (knowing his mentor) that background checks would soon follow. I didn't have much to hide, just my father. I remembered vividly that he'd been a mercenary, but I also hadn't seen him in years. Could he have stopped? And if he had, would I be able to hide the old stuff, or did it even matter? I continued to push it all into the back of my mind for now. Now, I was just trying to enjoy myself for once.

"Hey guys," a new voice pulled me out of my thoughts, as a girl joined our circle. I hadn't seen her before, but I hadn't really seen any of these people before, either. She was cute, blue eyes, pink hair, and antennae.

"Hey Kole," said Beast Boy. "How're things going?"

"They're fine," she answered with a (cute) smile. "'Just been going around to meet new people and all that."

"Well, this is the Herald, Hot Spot, and Jericho," Cyborg said, pointing each of us out. We each gave our own little greeting. She said hi to all of us, but then her eyes rested on me.

"So," she said, locking my eyes in hers so that I couldn't look away, "How'd you come up with the name Jericho?"

I couldn't answer; I just shrugged one shoulder.

She giggled. "Am I annoying or are you just shy?"

Before I could franticly explain to her that it wasn't that she was annoying, Herald jumped in and pretty much saved my butt. "Nah, Jericho just don't talk much."

Throwing a thank-you glance at him, I tested the waters and signed, _Do you know any sign language?_

She slowly put together, _Just...a...bit._

I grinned and asked, _How much is a bit?_

She bit her lip in concentration. _A...lot...less...than...you._

I smiled again. _You can talk, if you want, then._

She spoke, "Jericho, would you like to come and sit down with me?"

I gave a single nod and started to follow her. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing that the guys were giving me goofy grins and a thumbs-up. I shrugged it off and continued to follow the girl in front of me.

The four boys watched as Jericho trailed after Kole.

"Wow. Three minutes and he's already got a girl after him."

"Beats my record."

"You don't have a record, B."

"Hey!"

"Funniest part, he doesn't even see it."

A chuckle. "Poor kid."

Kole led us over to the couch, where there were surprisingly less people.

_So where did you learn sign language?_ I ask.

"My parents taught me some, just the basics. I forgot most of it, as you could probably tell." She laughed lightly and I smiled.

_No, your ASL isn't so bad. Just a bit rusty,_ I offered. _I'm just glad to find someone else who knows what I'm saying._

"Is it frustrating to have people not understand you?" she asked.

_Sometimes, but I have this, for people who don't know ASL._ I pulled a note pad out of my back pocket, where I always carry it with me. _But the thing that gets annoying sometimes is when people think I'm deaf, rather than mute. BB does it a lot, but he's getting there_. I smiled in silent laughter and she giggled. It made me feel good to make her laugh, and my heart pounded against my ribs. What was that? She leaned a little closer, not helping my heart to slow down.

"You're funny, Jericho."

_...Thanks._ I had no response. I'd never been funny before.

"You know, I think I could use some help with ASL, I'd like to know it better." She looked up at me through her lashes. "Would you teach me?"

I felt a flush try to creep onto my face, so I swallowed and tried to push it back as I signed, _Sure._ That was all I could manage.

"You're the best, Jer!" She hugged me. She hugged me. Before I could put my exploded brain back together, the alarms went off. Trouble already? That was fast. Kole got off of me to listen to Robin. I heard none of what he said. Actually, I heard, "Dr. Light." Just as Kole got up, me about to follow, Mas y Menos ran up to me.

"¡Señor Jericho! Señor Robin dijo que podía quedarme a ver la torre, si tenemos alguien que lo haga con nosotros. ¿Lo harás?" they said in unison. Naturally, I looked on in utter confusion.

"They want you to stay and watch the tower with them," said a now-familiar voice behind me. Pantha. She'd always intimidated me a little, but I honestly trusted her. I nodded as the last of the Titans dissolved out the door, going to fight crime. Mas y Menos were conversing with each other in Spanish, so I picked up my pad of paper and wrote, _So, did Robin not think you were old enough to watch the tower on your own?_

I got their attention and showed it to them. They quickly read it and answered, "Sí. ¡Señor Robin no creo que podría ser "responsable", pero sí podemos!"

I guessed roughly at what they were saying and wrote, _Of course you can. Didn't we just save the world?_

"¡Exactamente!" they said enthusiastically. Someone had just got their point; I guessed that no one gave them much credit, or responsibility. I thought maybe they needed a chance. I knew what it was like…

_Well, I know you can handle it on your own, at least for a little while. When they get back I'll tell Robin so._

"¡Gracias señor Jericho!" I knew enough Spanish for that one. They joined hands and took off on their own tour of the otherwise-empty tower. I smiled softly to myself, thinking back on how Mas had played a great part in taking down the BoE. I couldn't help but feel bad for him when I realized that he was missing his twin brother. Not that I had any idea what it was like. Unless I had a long-lost twin that no one knew about. I mentally shrugged to myself, reaching for my guitar. The feel of the wood and strings was so familiar, the shape so comforting, I wondered what I would ever do if I lost it. Whenever I felt really upset, I played to calm myself down. Or even if I was really happy, I expressed it through music. It was like compensation for my voice, my main way of expression. It always felt good to just play, and forget about everything else. I strummed pointlessly, looking around the empty room. Every once in a while a streak of red and white would zoom by, Mas y Menos having their own little reunion together. Life was just really good right now. My eyes rested on the computer, and I remembered Robin saying something about how we would all have to read each other's files, and those of villains, to both get to know each other and to be aware. I thought it was a pretty good idea, as long as no one found out about my father.

Without really thinking about it, I got up and walked over to the computer, turning it on. Might as well get an early start on my research while I was just sitting around, right? I brought up the files and looked at the categories: Villains, Titans, Allies, and Unknown. I first clicked on the Titans folder, but saw that only about ten files were 'complete'. The rest were Honoraries, only having a few pieces of information in each. I went back to the home screen and clicked Villains. Compared to the information on Titans, there seemed to be pages worth on each individual. The setting had them listed in 'Alphabetical' order; I decided to switch it to 'Most to Least Dangerous', just to see. There was a moment where it loaded, shifting the files, and then when it came up, the first name on the list made my blood turn to ice.

Slade.

For a full minute I sat frozen in silence. It couldn't be...no... There had to be some kind of mistake. He can't be here. My hand shook as I made myself click on the file. If the other folders had pages-worth of info, this had to be a novel, if not a library. But as I looked, I saw that there was no personal information. No physical description, no past, not even a name. All there really was here were things he had done, his crimes against the city, and also some notes from Robin, trying to guess at his identity and such. Clues that he seemed to be trying to put together to figure out who Slade was. In irony I realized that dad wasn't hiding at all. He was even using his real name now, not Deathstroke. So the best way to hide really was in plain sight. Of course, even I couldn't tell where he could be, or how he pulled some of these things off. But I knew who he was, and that may be the one thing Robin wanted to know most. Though, I still couldn't let myself believe it. I went through every excuse in my head, trying to find a way that it wasn't him. But there were none; this was him. My dad. At that, I needed to know just one thing. I scrolled down, skimming over it all, making my way towards the bottom of the page. I needed to know where he was now, what had happened to him. Was he dead or alive? Was he in jail, where he couldn't hurt anyone? I made it to the bottom paragraph, which read:  
><em>Slade disappeared after the defeat of Trigon, presumably having his own flesh and blood back. There have been no signs or sightings of him since, but we are not to let our guard down. Slade did not join the Brotherhood of Evil, but may remain at large. He is regrettably the only villain never caught and jailed by the Titans.<em>

So he was still out there. I sat back and tried to think about what this meant, when a breeze brushed my back and two young boys reached my side, looking over my shoulder at the screen. My first instinct was to try and hide it, but then I realized there was no need. I wasn't doing anything wrong, just looking at a file. That's all. No one knew I was his son, so I shouldn't have to sneak around about it.

"Slade?" they asked. I nodded almost reverently, solemnly. "Señor Robin lo odia. Él es el chico más malo lo peor, todo. No he peleado con él, pero el señor Beast Boy nos dice. Esperamos que se haya ido para siempre." They gave a little shudder of fear, and I guessed half of what they said, at least. Slade was bad news, and Robin obviously hated him. They couldn't know I was related. If they ever found out...I didn't want to even think about it. My throat became dry and I struggled to swallow properly.

"Señor Jericho? ¿Te encuentras bien?" Mas tugged on my arm in concern, with Menos wearing a matching expression. I nodded reassuringly, letting them know I was fine. I clicked out of the file and got up, walking to the couch.

I picked up my notepad and wrote, _I'm just tired. From the fight, you know? I'm going to go get some sleep._

"Muy bien, todo lo que dicen..." they said as I shut the door behind me.

Each honorary Titan had a temporary guest room, until our new teams were sorted out by Robin. Eventually we would move into T-towers, all over the world, basically identical to this one. But for now, this was my room- an average guest room, with a bed, desk, dresser, and a decent-sized closet and white walls. The only way to identify it as mine was the fact that all my clothes in here and my guitar was normally on the bed. Only now did I realize I had left it out in the main room. But I guess I was too shell-shocked to play it, anyway. My dad was their arch-enemy; now _mine_. What could I do? Telling them was out of the question, no doubt. I hated to imagine Robin's face when- if he found out. I'd lose my team membership, when I'd only just gotten it. I absolutely could _not_ let anyone find out. But what would HE do? Would he tell? Or is he still just as ashamed of me? For as long as I could remember, I was never as good as Grant, at anything. I couldn't gain my father's approval. A pang in my already aching chest told me I still wanted his approval, even if he was a villain now. Only, what approval would be worth it? I told myself that I didn't need his approval; I had my own life, now. But I couldn't help it. I just wanted, more than almost anything, for my dad to love me.

**Heehee, anyone catch my reference to my other story? I know at least two who would, cuz it's the Maximum Ride one. My Spanish is translated, so it may not be 100% reliable, sorry. Oh, BTW, this will be JeriKole, obviously. Don't like it, I don't want to hear it. If you want, you can pretend they're best friends or whatever. I think I'm going to have a bunch of flashbacks in this story, explaining how he got to Tibet and all that. That was something I was planning on before this came up, but to make things simpler, I MAY just lump it in. another thing I was planning was a series of one-shots, one for each Titan. I was gonna go all Jericho fan-girl on you and have each chapter be a friendship shot with each Titan and Jericho. Yeah, I was reading some random friendships and thought, Hey, Jericho is nice- he can be friends with anybody! Ok, it was also an excuse to write Jericho. That may be separate, or it may be lumped in here too. What I really need to know is what you all think about both of those! Lumping or no? Or maybe the ideas are stupid/overused/whatever and you don't think should write them at all. I won't know unless you tell me.**

**BTW, in the big, last group shot of the Titans- did anyone else notice how people were missing? I noticed Jericho wasn't there, and then I checked, and realized Mas y Menos were gone, too :P So, this is where they were! Because I said so. Please Review!**


	3. Flashback

**OMG it's a flashback chapter! That's 22 pages, almost 10,000 words long. Feel free to skim a bit here and there and sorry if it's too long. Has there ever been a longer chapter for anything on Fanfic? I think I win. This is my idea for how Joseph became Jericho and how he ended up in Tibet of all places. Oh, and here you will find that I can't write fighting scenes. Ever. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own TT.**

I was about fourteen when I first left home. But…I don't like to think of myself as a runaway. True, my mom didn't know until she found the note. But I think she knew it was coming; just not so soon. I hated to just leave, like Grant had. That had killed her. I still don't know how I ever worked up the guts to actually leave. I didn't like to leave her all alone. But, I just couldn't stay anymore. Somehow, I had a feeling that if I stayed much longer, something bad would happen, and it would be my fault. No, I couldn't let that happen. The last time we were attacked, it hadn't been my fault, but then, I was seven. That's when I first used my powers, by accident. Of course, I guess that saved us, but it seriously scared me. I mean, jeez, I just look a guy in the eye and suddenly I'm controlling him, from the inside. I got out as quick as I could, and he ran away, but I knew only one thing: I didn't want to do it ever again, whatever it was. So why did I leave? Shouldn't I use my powers to protect my mom? Yeah, I probably should have. Only, what good are they if I can't use them at all? I didn't know what I did to get in that guy's head, and control him. No, I couldn't help her at all, not unless I got help somehow, to control myself. I went through those seven years afraid to look anyone in the eye, because if I knew anything, I knew that was the key: eye contact. Other than that, I hadn't a clue. So I left. I grabbed a backpack, with some essentials, and my guitar. Ok, the guitar was probably a stupid thing to carry while "on the run", but I just didn't feel right without it. I wrote my mom a note, and walked out of the house, casting a final glance over my shoulder. Then, I went down the street. The next morning, I imagined my mom reading my only goodbye to her,

_Mom_

_I'm so, so, sorry. I know I shouldn't have done this; it was bad enough when Grant ran away to NY, but I'm going for different reasons. I decided that if I have these powers, this gift, you called it, then I should use it for good. I can't try and pretend they aren't there anymore. There's enough bad in the world, so I figured everyone could use some help. You won't see me for a while, but I hope that when you do, I hope you see me on the news, helping. I won't use my real name, and for all I know, I could have a mask, but I know you'll know it's me. I hope I can make you proud. I'll try to keep contact, but I don't know where I'll be. Don't worry about me; you know I'll be safe. I may not be as into fighting as Grant, but I can take care of myself. If dad shows up again, don't tell him. If I ever need to see him, I'll find him. But for now, I need to be on my own. I love you mom._

_Love, Joseph._

A week later, I was far from home…

I sat in the lonely diner, alone at the bar, staring down at the glass of water in my hands. Living on my own was hard, but easier than I expected. Don't get me wrong, I wish I could go back home, but that wasn't an option. The part that really gets me down is the fact that I've found no help. I don't know how I expected to find it, but either way, it wasn't happening. I knew I couldn't just hope to wander until I found trouble, then wait for a local team of superheroes to show up. And I certainly didn't want to just walk up and ask for help. No, not gonna happen. So I was on my own for now.

A couple people in the towns that I went through gave me weird looks, and I bet some thought of calling the police. Not because I looked like a trouble maker, but because I was a kid, on my own. A runaway. But if anyone ever did, it never worked. No one came up to me, badge in hand, demanding to know where my parents were. So far so good, I guess. It was just weird to be alone so much. I mean, I was used to being kind of on my own in school and stuff, since I couldn't actually talk to anyone anyway, but at least then there were people _there_. I occasionally talked to some people, too. Some even knew my name. But I was used to being in my own world, I was happy there. But here, there was no one. Not a glance, smile, or nod. I was getting lonely, for one of the first times of my life.

The door opened, and I glanced behind me to see who had come in, just out of curiosity. It was another boy, who seemed to be about my age, wearing a dark blue hoodie, pulled over his head to guard against the rain. He came and sat a few stools down from me, ordering some water of his own. He pulled down his hood, running his fingers though his damp, tightly curled hair. He was African American, with chocolate colored skin and eyes, and black hair. Then he looked up and caught me staring. I quickly looked away, but he only laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Not like there's much to look at in here," he said, in a smooth, jazzy sort of voice. He was right: the near-empty diner was not very decorated for an establishment of its type. Nothing on the walls, it was just all…boring. Feeling more comfortable, I looked back up at him. He nodded to my guitar, strapped to my back. "You play?"

I nodded. He took a quick glance around, as if making sure no one was there, and then pulled something out of his hoodie pocket; a silver horn. "This is what I got, but it doesn't exactly play music. I left my real one at home."

I looked at him in slight confusion. He continued.

"I only take this one around because it's special. I can't explain it, but I can do some pretty amazing things with this beauty." I nodded in half-understanding. He laughed lightly. "You don't talk much, do you kid?"

I shook my head. No, I haven't talked much for almost ten years. But he made it seem ok, like everything was always right in the world. He stuck out his hand. "Mal Duncan." I took his hand, shook it, and then pulled out my notepad from my pack. In nice, clean letters, I wrote,

_Joseph Wilson. Joey, if you want._

"Nice to meet you, Joey, we should play music together sometime. So when did you leave home?" I blinked, wondering how he knew. Then I realized how obvious it must be that I was on the streets now. Heck, he probably was, too.

I wrote, _About a week._

He nodded, as if in approval (which made me feel a lot better, for some reason) and said, "Most kids give in, in a day or so. So why you skip out? Or is it a personal issue?"

I waved my hand in midair in a so-so/kinda-sorta gesture. I almost told him everything, but then decided I wanted to keep my powers to myself. I trusted Mal, but I had only just met him. He bobbed his head again, in that approving way, making me feel accepted.

"Yeah, I get it. Not many kids feel like sharing on the streets. I figure, if anyone really wants to tell me anything, they'll say it sooner or later. I can respect that." I nodded along, grateful for his understanding. I thought of asking him, but the thought was short lived. Taking up his logic, I decided to let him tell me when he wanted. Outside, the rain was beginning to let up. He nodded towards the door.

"Hey, I'm going to head back out. Unless you're going anywhere in particular, you want to join in?" I thought for a second then nodded. I had no one else, nowhere to go, and nothing to do. As long as I was searching for other metahumans, I may as well have some company. Maybe Mal knew something, even.

We lived on the streets for quite a while, Mal and I. neither of us ever said anything about our past, or our families, and that was fine. The only things we learned about each other were things that mattered now. Yeah, family mattered, and I still missed my mom, but it wasn't part of my life at the moment. I'd get back to her one day, but now, I lived in today. Mal and I were fast friends. He was bold, and crafty. I was quiet, and more shy. We complimented each other. I found out, that he was a good boxer, and musician, when he had his real trumpet on him. Sure, not many bands were looking out for an excellent trumpeter, but he didn't want that, anyway. If he played, it would be bigger, he said. I wasn't so lonely anymore.

It was about a month before our secrets got out. Sure, we'd tell each other anything, but I never told him about my powers, why I was really out on the streets. And he never told me about his silver horn, though I never particularly wondered. I don't remember how exactly it came up, it just did. Like, one day, we decided to finally spill everything. I think it was even him who started all of it. We were sitting on the stairs of some apartment building, just talking, hanging out like we always did. And he said it.

"Joseph-" he usually only called me that when he was really serious "-I need to tell you." That was all. Just, I need to tell you. I looked at him, expectantly, and patiently. Like he always said, someone will tell you what they want when they're ready. "Remember when I said this horn could do some amazing things?" I nodded. "Well I meant it. And I need to show you."

He held up the instrument, so it gleamed in the light. And he held it there for a second, both of us looking at it. Then he put it to his lips, glanced around to make sure no one was looking, and blew. At first I thought I could actually see the sound waves come out, but then I realized I really _was_ seeing the sound waves. A low, smooth note blew out, and the waves, shaped like smoke rings, flew forward, creating a portal right in front of it. I stared on in awe, as the portal showed a mountain landscape for a moment, before shrinking into nothingness. I kept on staring.

"And here I thought your eyes couldn't get any bigger," he joked. I blinked and looked at him with a grin.

_Some trick,_ I wrote. He laughed, and I silently joined in. _So how does that thing work?_

"No idea. I just think of a place, or the idea of a place, and blow."

_An "idea of a place"?_

"Like, just now I was just thinking, somewhere quiet, and peaceful. And that's what came up." I nodded in understanding. I thought about my next plan. Was it worth it?

_Hey, Mal. As long as we're sharing secrets, I've got one too._ He read it over and looked back up at me.

"Sure. You can tell me anything you want."

_It's more_ show_ than tell._

He looked at me. "Oh geez, Joey. You're not gay…?"

I laughed so hard, I couldn't even sit up anymore. Since I didn't make any sound, and because he couldn't see my face, Mal must have thought I was crying. He awkwardly put a hand on my shoulder and began to apologize.

"Oh, Joey I- I didn't mean to- well, it's not a bad thing I just- see, I don't- oh geez-"

I lifted my head to show that I was laughing, not crying, and even harder now. I was laughing so hard that I could barley shake my head 'no', and my sides were burning. He socked me in the arm.

"Dude! I thought you were serious! Joseph Wilson, I'm going to send your skinny white butt right to Antarctica!" I was seriously having a bit of a time breathing right now. Mal was having a hard time trying to hide his laughter, and eventually he gave up. Eventually, we had stopped laughing enough to write again.

_No, it's not like that. You're cute and all, but I'm into girls_. That almost got us going again, but I took on a more serious look. _But really, I have something to show you. See, I can do this thing-_ I stopped writing. There was no way for me to explain this. I never had to before; the only one who knew was my mom, and she'd seen it. I didn't even know what it was; I'd only done it the one time. I crossed out the last six words and instead put, _Just hold still and trust me. And don't freak out._

I gave him the notepad, and he read it, nodding. "Alright, go for it." He looked at me, and then I made eye contact. At first nothing happened, so I thought harder. I pictured it happening. What if I was wrong? What if I had no powers and that was just a freak accident? Wait, no, I think this was it…

"Holy-" his voice came out of his mouth, but it felt like it was mine. I had done it. Quickly, I got out. In the transition, I fell down a few steps, before he grabbed my arm. I sat back on the step, a little out of balance. He held on to my arm, making sure I was steady before letting go.

"Y'okay?" I nodded; though I was still a little lightheaded, but otherwise fine. He grinned. "Now _that_ was some trick." I grinned back and picked up my notebook.

_And here I thought your eyes couldn't get bigger._

He chuckled, nodding. "So what was that?" I just shrugged. Knowing what I meant, as he usually did, he said, "Yeah, I don't know much about this thing either." He twirled the horn on one finger. "So you've been looking for help, too?"

It was my turn to nod. _So I take it you haven't found anyone yet either?_

"No, but you know we only started looking. I have a feeling that our next stop will get us some real help."

_Where were you thinking, exactly?_

"Gotham."

_Gotham? But that's states away-_ I stopped in the middle of my writing, looking back up at him, who was twirling the silver instrument on his finger again.

(TT)

_So, now what?_

"Just wait. I'm not sure how, but we're going to find someone. Or have them find us, I guess."

_And then what? Say, "Hey, we have these powers, could we just join up with you?" That's stupid, Mal._

"No, not that. I don't know what we'll do, but we'll figure something out. Come on, we should get going- it's getting dark," Mal said. We were sitting in another diner, in a booth, staring out the window. It was growing close to nighttime, but it wasn't getting any darker. The thing with Gotham is, it's always dark. Even in the daytime. I don't know why Mal wanted to go out, in the nighttime, in Gotham, of all places. But I trusted him, and knew he had a plan.

We walked the streets, and I couldn't help but feel afraid. A huge part of me wanted to turn and run the whole way home, forgetting about my powers again. Mal might have felt the same; I'd never know. He walked with confidence. Or maybe bravery was a better word. Either way, he didn't look scared. He looked like he was at home, completely relaxed. I must have looked really pathetic next to him. Still, I tried to absorb some of the ease he seemed to be radiating with. With sensitive hearing, I picked up the sounds of footsteps behind us. I nudged Mal, gesturing in a way that I hoped he would understand. We were being followed.

"I know," he said simply, with almost no emotion. "Don't worry, this could help us."

I looked at him as if he were insane.

"It's okay, I've got this. Just remember what I told you."

Crap.

The people following us turned out to be a bunch of teenage boys, a gang, by the looks of it. I cautiously glanced over my shoulder a few times. There weren't many of them, only five. And only two of us. I sure hoped Mal had a plan.

"Hey!" called a voice from behind us. Mal smoothly stopped, while I jerked into place.

"Yeah?" Mal said to the figures approaching. It was a little hard to see them, but they were close.

"This is Hell Hawk territory, if you didn't know," said the first figure, emerging out of the mist. "So I suggest you leave, now, and never come back here at all."

"Excuse me?" asked Mal, making it sound surprisingly polite. "I ain't doing anything to you, so I don't see why me and my good friend here can't be walkin' on these streets, just like anyone else." I was doing my best not to look too nervous.

"Look, man," said another gang member. "I dunno how things worked where you came from, but here, you don't jus' walk on'ta someone else's territory, no matter who you are."

I was struggling to control my breathing, but Mal was just Mal. Smooth, calm, collected, and relaxed. All five gang members had surrounded us, on all sides. They had crude weapons, I could see: chains, pipes, hoses filled with sand…

"Hey," Mal said. "We ain't looking for a fight. Just walking home, that's all." His fists were already curled.

"You don't just talk back to a Hell Hawk," said the first. "Especially not their leader."

Mal put his palms up. "Hey, look. I got an idea for you, a proposition of sorts. How about we go, just you and I, hand to hand. No weapons. A boxing match."

"No way, I know better than that. You're trying to hustle me aren't you? Well it's not working. We're doing things my may. My place, my rules." He flipped out a switchblade, and I repressed some chills. I hated knives. Then it began.

I never liked to fight, not in my whole remembered life. Even when dad taught Grant any combat skills the kid could handle, I stayed inside, mostly. Of course, no son of my dad's wouldn't know how to fight, so he made me learn anyway. Until now, I had never used those skills. Before I knew it, I was actually fighting. It was all in defense, of course, but I was landing hits. Though, I was nowhere near the level that Mal was. He was fighting hard, giving 110%.

"Joey! Remember what I said!" I remembered. We had planned for this, Mal and me. In case we got in trouble, our first plan was to use our powers. Mine came first. I wasn't sure at all that I could do it, with so much lack of experience, but Mal believed it. And when Mal believed it, it happened. Here goes nothing. The eye contact was the hardest part: he was fighting Mal, so he couldn't afford to look at me. All it took, though, was one glance. It was hard to get in so quickly, in so few seconds, but the pressure was enough to get me there. After that, everything fell into place.

They all went screaming and running in fear- their one leader had suddenly stopped, and he was screaming as well, in the fear that he had lost control of his body without warning. It was enough to scare anyone.

"What the- What's going on here? What did you do? Guys! Please, come back! Help me! I'll do anything!"

"Hold on to it Joseph, until the last second." Mal's fist swung back. I jumped out right before fist met face, stumbling away from the guy, who was holding his bleeding face. I caught myself on the wall and took a second to catch my breath. I was watching the figure on the ground, groaning in pain, when a hand touched my shoulder.

"You okay?" I nod. "Sorry, Joey. But practice makes perfect you know? You did pretty well on the outside, too. A pacifist with a black belt, who would have ever thought?"

I was grinning when a figure dropped down from the rooftops, small and lean. Just when we recognized him, a second figure dropped down, large, dark, and intimidating. Batman and Robin.

That night, Mal and I found the help we were looking for. Help from the Justice League itself. It was a relief, to be able to do something for once. We stayed pretty much with them for a few months, then were trusted enough to go where we wanted and do just about anything. So we left, ready to make a difference. Mal, under the name Herald now, wanted to travel all over, since nothing could stop him. But I wanted to stay in one spot, and even start somewhere small. So that's what we did. He dropped me off, on a mountain in Tibet, and went on his way. He visited often: the superhero business wasn't as busy as we had thought. Even apart, we stayed close.

I sat quietly on the rock at the top of my mountain, playing my guitar. This is where I sat through most of the day. It was peaceful, and beautiful. And I could see a clear shot of the village a few miles down the mountain, that I had been protecting, and where I got some of the supplies I needed. True, there wasn't much to protect them from, but they didn't seem to mind. I heard a low, familiar note rang through the air, and I turned to see Herald's portal opening. I grinned: it was always good to see a familiar face.

"Hey man," he said, coming over to give me a high five. "How ya been?"

_Pretty good, you?_ I sign; even when we first met up, I had taught him bits and pieces of ASL. Now, he was fluent in it.

"I've been fine. Dimension X has been getting more actively dangerous since I found it." Dimension X was where Herald lived, the place he protected. He still traveled through this dimension, fighting bad guys and everything, but he always lived for danger. "I think before I came along it was dead, totally neutral. But now with something else in there, it's like they've all got something to do now."

I shrugged. _I don't know maybe you should just stick around here._

"You kidding? Some days it's the only action I get to see. Weird dimension creatures or not, I like it there."

_Fair enough,_ I answered. _So what brings you to Tibet?_

"Can't a guy with a magical, portal-opening, trumpet come visit his best friend when he wants?"

_Lonely in dimension X?_

"Yeah. I don't know how you can live up here, all alone. I just wasn't made to be on my own. I need people, you know? But I think that even if I never came to visit you you'd be fine on your own."

_What would you do without me?_ I tease. _But no, I'd get lonely, too._

"Man, I think we should just go; take a vacation."

_Where would we go?_

"Anywhere we wanted. We could test the limits of this thing." He held up the silver horn.

_Alright. When?_

"Not now. But sometime soon. Sound good?"

_Sure._

It wasn't a day after Herald left when I was visited again, but not by him. I was strumming aimlessly on my guitar, sitting cross-legged on my rock, when I could hear someone hiking up. That was weird- no one actually walked up here. It was too high up to be worth the effort. I listened harder, and then realized that it sounded like a mountain goat. So I shrugged it off, and kept playing, eyes closed. I heard it reach the top, but didn't think much of it. Even with me living here, animals still sometimes wandered up. It wasn't until I heard it approach me, (now sounding more human) that I opened my eyes and looked up.

It was a green boy, with pointed ears and a fang sticking out over his lip. He seemed exhausted, but walked up to me anyway, a little urgent.

"I told Robin we shouldn't separate, but he sent me up here and I just climbed this big mountain, and so here's your stupid communicator-" he handed it to me "-if bad guys come you know what to do!" he finished it all in one big breath then collapsed onto the ground. I blinked at him. He pulled out his own communicator and spoke into it. "Beast Boy to Robin. Can we go home _now_?"

I hopped off my rock and leaned down to pat him on the head, the most sympathy I could really give him, assuming he doesn't know ASL. A voice came back out of the communicator. "Almost, Beast Boy. Since you're done take a second to rest and then we'll be on our way. Robin out."

Beast Boy sighed in relief, a bit overdramatically. "Finally! We haven't been home in weeks!" I offered him a hand up. He looked at me. "Speaking of home, seriously, why do you live all the way up here?"

I smiled and gestured for him to follow me over to the edge of the mountaintop. He came over curiously and looked down. The view was spectacular, better than any I'd seen before. This is why this was my favorite spot on the mountain. Wordlessly, I pointed down towards the bottom where you could see the village.

"Sweet! So, is that where you live, down there?" I shook my head, and then gestured for him to follow. Now was about the time that he started to wonder why I hadn't said anything, but he came anyway. Right over the first hill is where I lived, though it didn't look like a home. It just looked like the top of the mountain. That is, until you found a metal door on the side. I entered the code and it opened to reveal the inside of the mountain; my home.

"Wow, it's pretty cool in here! It looks just like the tower, almost! Only, smaller. So you live alone?" I nodded, looking around at all of it with him, as if it were the first time. While he was still looking, I went to grab my notepad.

_Yeah, I'm alone, but I still get visitors occasionally._

"Cool."

_So, I only caught half of what you were saying. What's going on?_

"It's kind of a long story," he answered after reading over the note. "So, basically, we're the Teen Titans, just a bunch of teens with superpowers, making a team, saving the world and all that. And then there's this Brotherhood of Evil, who're trying to get rid of us all. But they haven't just been attacking us; they're going after any young heroes they can find. So Robin sent us out to find young heroes, and give them communicators so that if anyone's in trouble we can all work together and stuff. So pretty much, you're an Honorary Titan now. Welcome to the club."

I nodded. _Alright then. If there's any trouble I'll call._

He looked at me. "You don't talk much do you?"

I shake my head. _No, not really._

"Alright then, so I take it you won't exactly be calling anyone…" He thought for a moment. "But, hey, I know! Here, let me show you-" He held his hand out and I handed him back my communicator. "So, there's like this button on the side here, it's like a panic button for a car. Most of us use it in case we can't talk out loud, but you can just use it to call for help. And then there's this messaging-type thing, so if you have time you can type out a message and-"

Before he could quite finish, there was a beeping noise, almost like a ringtone. He pulled his own communicator out- the source of the noise- and glanced down a t the screen.

"Speaking of messages, I just got the word that we're headed home!" he said excitedly. "Sorry, Jericho, gotta fly."

_You fly?_ I wrote before he could leave.

"Well sure, I can turn into any animal I want. And then we have our T-ship."

_Then why didn't you fly to the top of the mountain?_

He opened his mouth to answer, and then stopped, staring into space as if looking for the answer. He closed his mouth, frowned, opened it again, and closed it again. "Aaaw, MAN! I'm just going to leave now…"

I couldn't help but chuckle silently to myself, when he wasn't looking. He left, and that was the last I saw of Beast Boy for a little while, but I would see him again a lot sooner than expected. I stayed inside for no longer than five minutes when I realized that I'd left my guitar outside. I stepped out into the sun to retrieve it. Somehow, it seemed quieter out here than it had been before. Like how it was right before a storm. I tried to ignore it but this weird feeling I had just wouldn't go away. By the time I reached the rock, the feeling had only gotten worse. I paused and listened to the wind. What was I listening for? I had no idea. That's when I heard it. It sounded like two people, coming up somewhere behind me. I spun on my heel and saw that no one was coming up behind me, they _were_ behind me. One was a guy in black and yellow armor, carrying a hexagon-shaped shield with an 'H' on it. The other was totally normal, except that he didn't have a head. Instead, he had a spiders head and body, and was walking around on giant spider legs, letting his real body dangle in the air. Ew, okay, I don't care who you are, that's completely disgusting. They were obviously looking to fight me, and I figured they must be with the Brotherhood of Evil, so my Fight or Flight instinct kicked in, so I naturally chose the same one that I always do. I firmly picked up my guitar by the neck, spun around and started running the other direction. That's all I could ever do, was run. Mal could at least stand and fight, even when he was outnumbered but me? I always ran.

Thinking quickly, I pulled out my communicator to press the button. I slid down the side of a small cliff on my feet, still gripping my guitar and looking over my shoulder at them. The armored guy was grinning wickedly, and the spider guy was making this creepy hissing noise as he moved easily towards me with his eight extra legs. I kept running.

No, I can't run. I'm part of a team now, even if it's just a minor membership. They don't expect me to sound an alarm and then turn and run. They expected me to help them fight. I suddenly heard my father's disappointed voice in my head. _"Joey, you can't always run from a fight, if ever. You won't win, you'll wear yourself out, faster than if you were just fighting back. And if you're worn out you've already lost."_

I skidded to a stop, fists tightening. I had to fight back. I went out looking to help people, and this is how I had to do it. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but I had to do it anyway, taking whatever life handed me. I calmly set down my guitar, hiding my fear as they ran right up behind me. At the last possible second, I turned and made eye contact. Thankfully, it was the first guy; I'm not sure I could get in through spider's eyes, and I knew I didn't want to. Without revealing anything, I turned to face the spider. Wordlessly, I lifted up the shield and swung it hard into his spider head.

"Private Hive!" he shouted in a panic, with a raspy voice. "What are you doing?"

"It's not me!" he cried desperately out of his own mouth while I continued to control his body. "It's gotta be the kid!"

"Where did he go?" asked the spider, still dodging hit after hit.

"I don't know! He just turned around and looked at me, and the next thing I know- this!" at that, I delivered one last hit to the other guy and he fell to the ground, unconscious. Without another thought, I left Private Hive's body backwards, picked up my guitar again and swung it at the back of his head. No sooner had he fallen to the ground next to his companion, than my communicator started beeping like crazy. Guitar resting on my shoulder, I took it out just in time to see it self-destructing. I tossed it onto the ground before it could blow up in my face. Well, that was a nice five minutes of membership. But now what?

To my relief, the clear, smooth note rang through the air, and a portal opened. Herald stepped out a little franticly, before he caught sight of me, and then the figures on the ground at my feet.

"Jeez, Jericho. Robin said you needed help, and I freaked out for a second. But you got it handled. Just do me a favor- remind me never to make you mad at me."

I shrugged with a hint of a smile. _So now what are we supposed to do?_

"Well, Raven said something about a top secret emergency outpost sort of place, in case something like this happened. Didn't think I'd ever have to find it, though, not so soon."

_So, you're not sure where exactly it is? Pretty top secret, then._

"I know the general area, but it'll take a few tries to get there. Come on, then. Unless you want to stay here." He gestured to my guitar. "And you can stick that at my place, we have to go through dimension X anyway."

I nodded and followed him through another portal. I'd been in his "home away from home" a few times before, but dimension X always gave me chills. It was so vast, and empty. It was like outer space with oxygen. Herald turned to me as we walked through.

"So you got rounded up as a Titan too? I'm glad. If I'd found out that they called me up, but not you, I'd quit."

_Seriously? You've always wanted to help, why turn it down just because I'm not there?_

"Well, you know. You want to help, too, and I would get bored working without you there. I'd rather go solo with you only a call away, than have a team with hundreds of people and not have you part of it with me."

I shyly looked down. No one had ever wanted me as a friend that much before. I told him so.

"Then they were all missing out. Guess no one had the patience to try and talk with you, huh?" he said, then he stopped. "Okay we're here. This spot always gives me the best portals, and keeps them open longest. Whenever I'm just guessing, I come here. But, Joseph, wait just a second before coming through. I want to make sure it's all clear first."

_Mal, I don't want you going in to fight alone, either. Promise you'll call if there's a fight?_

He nodded. "Or just come straight back."

I nodded and watched him open the portal. He stepped through and I heard Beast Boy's voice.

"It's the Herald!"

"Good to see we're not alone," he replied. "I brought someone with me. Alright, Jericho. It's cool."

I stepped in, seeing Beast Boy, and two other people I didn't recognize. Their initial reaction to seeing me wasn't a positive one: they all groaned. Apparently, they'd expected someone else. One of the ones I didn't recognize, a well-built Amazonian-type woman spoke up first.

"I'd hoped to find the Teen Titans, not…this." She gestured to all of us. "I believe I will be better on my own."

The other that I didn't know, a young boy in a white jumpsuit, spoke next- in Spanish. (A/N: Ignore my crap-tastic Spanish, I got it all from Google Translate!)

"Tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermano," he said sadly. He and the first woman began to walk out.

"I guess I'll go back to my own dimension," said Herald, turning to the still-open portal, me right behind him.

"STOP!" Beast Boy shouted at all of us, making us all freeze in our tracks. "Nobody's going anywhere! We have to stick together. I need all of you with me if we're going to stop the Brain." He looked back and forth at us all, making us turn back towards him. Behind us, Herald's portal closed, as if making our decision to stay final. "And we ARE going to stop him."

"If we are to work as a team, introductions will be in order," said the woman, in agreement. "I'm Pantha."

"Mas," said the boy.

"I'm Herald," said Mal. "This is Jericho." I nodded in greeting.

"Beast Boy," said BB. We all continued to nod in mutual acceptance as we moved to sit on the couch. Beast Boy continued, pacing with his hands behind his back. "He has us on the run; that means the Brain will never expect us to take the fight to him."

"Why should you be in charge?" Pantha cut in, clearly the oldest. We looked back to Beast Boy expectantly. He didn't miss a beat.

"I've been fighting these guys longer than any of you. I know what we're up against." We all looked at each other, as if mentally voting 'yes' or 'no', and then looked back up at him with more acceptance. "Look, this may not be the perfect team but it's all we've got. _We're_ the Teen Titans now. If we work together, we can accomplish anything." We all nodded enthusiastically at his pep talk. But then he began to look a little uncertain. "So…Exactly what can you guys do?"

Herald spoke first, standing up. "My horn opens rifts in space."

"I am strong," proclaimed Pantha, standing with a flex to prove her point.

"Puedo correr muy rápido, pero sin mi hermano…" Mas gave another sad sigh, and then they all looked at me expectantly. Oh, right, my powers. How can I explain them without speaking? I looked up at Beast Boy and pointed to my eyes. It was the best I could do.

"O-kay," he said slowly. "This might be tougher than I thought."

"I think I have a plan," Herald spoke up. "And I don't see why it wouldn't work."

"What is this plan?" asked Pantha.

Herald explained everything to us, from beginning to end. I had to admit, it sounded like a really good plan. I was just nervous about the parts I was directly involved in, which was a good deal of it. On our way out, Herald seemed to notice this.

"Hey, Jericho, what's up?" he asked.

_Just nervous, I guess._

"Yeah, I know, me too. But I also know you'll do fine. What could go wrong?"

_I hate it when you ask that. A lot could go wrong._

"For someone so happy all the time, you sure can get pessimistic."

_Mal, I can count on one hand how many times I've used my powers. And you want me to use them _now_?_

"Practice makes perfect. You'll be fine, I know it."

So I found myself outside, hiding behind a snow bank. Herald and Beast Boy were on the other side of the street, and Pantha was waiting on a rooftop. Mas, on the other hand was standing in the middle of the empty road, trying to coax Cinderblock out of hiding.

"¡Hey, rock man! ¿Está buscando?" He shouted. We waited a few beats, and still, there was no movement. Mas turned to us. "No creo que funciona-"

Mas was cut off by a loud rumbling, and the ground broke apart right at his feet. With a loud roar, Cinderblock erupted from the ground. The size of him was intimidating, but I had to keep telling myself that the size of the person didn't affect whether or not I could posses them. Problem was I didn't know that for sure.

"Titans, go!" Beast Boy shouted, and we all ran out to help Mas, who was already busy making a face at Cinderblock. The being growled in annoyance, but before he could lean forward to grab him, Mas darted between his legs to the other side. Cinderblock curiously leaned down, looking after him, but instead saw a green rhino charging him. Beast Boy rammed him from behind and he was thrown into the air. Pantha caught him with a short grunt and threw him up again. Quickly, Herald blew into his horn and opened a portal, making Cinderblock disappear into dimension X. he looked over at me.

"Jericho! Get ready!" he opened another portal, right above us all and soon, the giant stone figure fell out of it. Cinderblock hit the ground hard, making it feel like an earthquake had suddenly occurred. As soon as I was steady, I took a running leap onto his massive chest. Eye contact was easy, Cinderblock hadn't the sense (or possibly even ability) to turn his head and look away. Instantly, I fell in. it was more disorienting than being in Mal's body that one time, size difference aside. Frankly, Cinderblock had next to no brain.

"Cool," Beast Boy and Mas said in unison.

"Jericho?" Herald asked as I sat up. "Are you in there?"

"I'm here," I answered, looking over at them. "He may have bricks for brains but I can see enough. The Brotherhood base is in Paris."

"Done," answered the Herald, opening the portal.

(TT)

It was a good thing Cinderblock was so strong; otherwise, carrying three people would be a lot harder. Actually, he didn't really feel anything at all. I could possibly pick up a three-ton elephant and not feel any strain. As a spider, Beast Boy crawled over my head and neck, and the others were draped limply in my rock arms. Pantha looked up.

"This plan of yours- I hope it works." They all went limp again as we reached the big wooden door that led into the base. The guards opened it from the inside with no questions, so in we went. After we were out of their sights, I let the others walk, but stayed in his body just in case. Mas took the lead, with his hands in front of him as if he were feeling for something.

"How do we know his brother's here?" asked the Herald.

Mas turned around and looked up at him. "Porque, trumpet boy. Compartimos una conexión magnetica. Cuanto más me acerco, más fuerte se vuelve. ¿Usted no sabe nada?"

He turned and continued walking, leaving behind a very confused Herald. Pantha caught up to him.

"He says it's a twin thing," she translated very loosely.

"Estamos cada," said Mas excitedly, a few feet ahead. He suddenly froze like a deer in the headlights.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked with concern.

"Menos…" Mas said quietly with tears in his eyes. Something told me that not everyone was in a good spot right now, especially not Menos. Even still, Mas kept going, with his hands still in front of him. After a few steps, he stopped and turned around, shaking his head sadly.

"We have to keep moving," said Beast Boy. We kept walking, now just guessing at where we were going. The only sounds were my heavy footsteps.

"Stop," said Pantha, listening. "Someone is coming." The four of them quickly jumped back into my arms, Beast Boy not even bothering to change into something small and invisible. No sooner had they done so, than a small group of people came running around a corner.

"At last," said one in a French accent. "The little punk will get it!"

I stood to the side, to allow them to run past me, when I noticed the last in the group. None other than the Private Hive. He looked back at me.

"Cinderblock! They're about to freeze Robin! Hurry or you'll miss it!" Not seeing any other choice, really, I started to follow along. One nice thing about this body is that while they ran, I could just walk at about my average speed. As we ran, Hive turned back to me. "By the way, nice catch, sir."

"Thanks," I replied, out or reflex, mostly. It went unnoticed for another three seconds before they all skidded to a stop, turning to look at me. Hive scratched his head for a second.

"Since when have you been able to talk? Sir," he added.

In an instant, the four others jumped out of my arms and I leapt directly from Cinderblock's body into Private Hives.

"Hey!" he shouted, trying to keep control of himself. "Get outta me!"

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the guy with a French accent.

"It is called," replied Pantha, Cinderblock falling down behind her, "an ambush."

And at that, we attacked.

_Miss me? _I asked Hive, inside of his head.

"What are you?" he freaked.

_Just your average, run-of-the-mill mutated teenager,_ I answered, making him punch himself in the face. It did hurt me, but at least I could take it. In exchange for partial control over his own left hand, I took partial control over his voice. He tried to say, "Quit hitting me," but I turned it into "Quit hitting myself." In all these years of having my powers, I had never had this much fun fighting someone else. With a final hit, I released Private Hive and let him fall to the ground, next to two others. One more to go.

The man with the accent gasped in fear. "I will go now." He turned to run but came face to face with Beast Boy, in bull form. He passed out with a girlish scream as we gathered next to BB, human again. "Let's move."

We set off running. No more hiding or sneaking, just storming the fortress. There was a door ahead, but we didn't get so far as to even try to open it. Beast Boy must have stolen a few choice items from Robin's belt, because he threw some explosives at the door just as we reached it. We ran into a dark room, unable to see much, but ready for a fight.

"Alright Brain, you're going-" a light turned on just above our heads "-down?"

We saw the countless silhouettes of villains, all laughing maniacally at us.

"What's so funny?" demanded Beast Boy.

"The five of you? Against all of them?" said a woman in a Russian accent behind us. "Even I find that amusing."

"Tell me where our friends are," said Beast Boy, stepping forward.

"Little-green-one," stated a robotic voice. "You-always-try-so-hard, and-always-fail-so-completely. This-time-will-be-no-exception."

"Where are they?" he demanded once more.

"Would you like to say hello?" said the woman, gesturing across the room, behind us. We all turned as the lights came on. There were several Titans, twelve in all, completely frozen solid, including Robin and-

"Menos!" cried Mas.

"No," said Beast Boy in complete horror. Never had we contemplated what would happen if we didn't come fast enough to save them.

"Oh," said the woman with mock-sympathy. "But it seems you are too late."

Beast Boy looked over the villains once more, taking in their number. "I think we can take them." He morphed into a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"I think you are correct," said Pantha, beating a fist into her palm. The bad guys moved first, running forward with speed, but no order to speak of. I ended up tangling with the spider-headed guy again, but I was able to bring him down easily. I looked to my left to see Mas come out the other side of one of Herald's portals, just in time for a fat guy in an overcoat to dive for him. He ducked out of the way, letting the guy face-plant; right in front of me. He looked up, a little dazed, just in time for me to body-jump him.

Once inside, I wished that I was still in Cinderblock's body- it would really come in handy right now. But this guy (Control Freak, it would seem) wasn't an easy person to work with. I skimmed over a few thoughts and memories and found out (along with learning all the BoE's names) that he wasn't unarmed. He had all kinds of fan boy, geeky, collector's items, only they all worked. I pulled out a "Clash of the Planets" light-sword, and gave into instinct. Or, all of the training dad had put me through when I was younger.

It was a really good light-sword, with four blades, two on each side of the handle, half blue, green, purple and red. The same one that Dark Mangle had in The Specter Peril. Ok I seriously need to stop geeking out and focus. Spinning the light-sword, I knocked away Johnny Rancid, Kyd Wykkyd, and Ding Dong Daddy before dodging a hit from Trident. I spun around and used my weapon to block another hit from his trident. We were locked together like that for a moment before I remembered; I didn't have to sit there like that. I body jumped him in a split second. But just after that I had to jump through to Mad Mod, as Killer Moth tackled Trident. But as Overload attacked Mod, I had to just jump out altogether. I backed away from the fight, not looking to see where I was going, just getting as far away as possible in the least amount of time. I heard a short, cruel, laugh behind me, but had no time to react to it before a bag was thrown over my head, making me blind, confused, and otherwise useless. Attached to this bag was a person, now clinging to my back, who had jumped on me hard enough to knock me to my knees. I could suddenly hear other villains surround me, and even as I struggled, I knew it was pointless.

Was this it? Were we about to get frozen as well? The group of villains surrounding me finally closed in, and I braced myself for possible pain. For a minute there, we had actually been kicking their butts. It only made sense for them to return the favor. Apart from a few hits and kicks, which would result from future bruises, I wasn't too roughly handled. I was yanked back up on my feet. In all this chaos I'd managed to maneuver the bag off of my head, with my hands as good as tied, but by then it was too late. Killer Moth had a hold of me now, and was dragging me back towards the BoE's leader- the Brain. Beside me, Herald and Pantha were brought up as well. Mas was up by the shelves of the frozen heroes. Beast Boy was slammed onto the ground, where Johnny put his foot down on his back. The Brain spoke.

"Did-you-think-your-pathetic-resistance-could-actually-stop-what-i-have-created? Once-again-Beast-Boy-you-failed. Madame-Rouge-add-them-to-the-collection."

That's when I knew. This was really it, this was the end. We _were _about to get frozen. After everything I've done to get here, it's all just getting cut off at the knees. I tried to tell myself how great it was that we made it this far; that I made it this far at all- but I was consumed with regret. My mom would never know. I wanted to show her someday, that I could make something of myself with these powers. Now, no one could tell her what happened to me. There wasn't a soul alive that could save us now, and even if our frozen bodies were somehow found, no one would know exactly who I was, or any one of us for that matter. I left Joey behind when I became Jericho, just like Herald did with Mal. Sure, we still occasionally use our real names, when no one is listening, but still. No one would know. My mom wouldn't know. We had failed.

Breaking me out of my thoughts, Madame Rouge stretched out her long arms and grabbed BB by the shoulders, dragging him up to her level.

"Any final words?" she asked in her accent. There was a quiet cracking sound, almost undetectable by the human ear. Beast Boy heard it and looked down.

"Yeah," he said. "I wouldn't stand there if I were you. He morphed into a fly between her hands and flew away. Just as she looked down, a blue sonic blast shot up like Old Faithful. It knocked Rouge clear across the room, and set everyone off balance so that we heroes were released. We ran as fast as we could out of the way as Cyborg climbed up with a caveman and a small girl with pink hair.

"Lesson number one," he said. "Never throw me down a hole unless you make sure I stay there."

There was an explosion on the roof and the ceiling caved in. Three more figures flew in, all ready to fire at the enemy.

"The lesson two," Starfire said. "We never give up!"

On a third side of the room, blackness swirled up from the ground. Raven levitated out, bringing with her three children and a giant teddy bear.

"Lesson three," she said darkly. "Your secret lair isn't very secret."

We regrouped, facing the astounded villains. Beast Boy appeared again in human form in the middle of our group.

"Titans, together!" he shouted, and we all ran forward back into the fight. This time, I decided to use more of my physical abilities than my powers. Each new body was like a culture shock, throwing me off during a fight. I could do it, but it just didn't seem to be the best idea right now. For now I just let myself zone out a little, and not think about what I was doing. It was the only way I could really fight. Bad guy after bad guy came at me. I didn't let myself think about it. Soon, I noticed that Mas had freed Menos, and they had both just unfroze everyone else. Now it was a fight. Everyone was shooting everywhere, it was a mess. You could hardly even tell who was who anymore, it was all so fast. You didn't know if you were hitting your friends or not.

I caught sight of a flash of pink across the room. I looked over to find the pink-haired girl falling back onto the ground, while the caveman she had been with was fighting with someone else at the moment, so she was alone. She was fine; we were all getting knocked to the floor all over the place. But behind her, See-More was advancing, setting his eyeball to a dangerous level. Acting quickly I ran over and tackled him to the ground, right as she turned around. Apparently the hit was enough to exhaust him, because he moaned and didn't move after that. I stood up, looking back at the girl, and we made eye contact for just a moment. Then, there was a sonic boom that shook the ground.

(TT)

"Jericho?" a knock at my door woke me up. I hadn't even known that I'd been asleep. I drowsily sat up, trying to shake the sleep out of my head. I walked back over to the door and opened it just a bit, to see who it was. Seeing that it was the Herald, I opened it wider with a smile.

_Hey._

"Mas y Menos said that you'd come in here to catch some sleep or something- I could only understand bits and pieces. I thought something might have been wrong when I noticed that you had left this out there on the couch." He held up my guitar and I took it back gratefully. "Sorry, guess I woke you up, huh?"

I shrugged it off. _That's ok; I was starting to wake up anyway. Thanks._

"I didn't think you'd been that wiped out. How many people did you body-jump?"

I thought back for a second, counting. _Seven, I think, since Beast Boy showed up in Tibet. But one was the same person._

"Still, that's a lot for just one night," he said with concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

I waved my hand to let him know not to worry. _I'm fine. Like you said, practice makes perfect. I've really gotten the hang of it. I wasn't even tired until right before I went to my room._

"Alright; some vacation, huh?" he chuckled. "Hey, if you're feeling up to it, we were all going to get some pizza; they rented out the whole place for all of us. You want to come?"

Before I could answer, my stomach growled loudly. Herald and I grinned at each other, becoming Mal and Joey again for the night, before we left to join the others.

**Sweet Cheese-its! Do you realize how long that was? Thanks for dragging yourself through all that. I would have split it but there wasn't anywhere that I wanted to do that, so I just kept going and going… I blame the episode. Tip: Don't write a whole episode out unless you want it to be almost 10,000 words long. Just. Don't. I took dialogue and actions directly from the episode, adding my own bits to fill in the gaps. See what I did there with Kole? Yeah. Whenever I saw even the tiniest glimpse of Jericho in the episode during the gigantic fight, I did something with it. But it required a lot of squinting, rewinding, and pausing at the precise second I needed it to. And can I say, thank goodness for Spanish YouTube. But I love research that allows me to watch cartoons, read Wikipedia, and geek out over my old Star Wars movies. The sonic boom? That was Thunder, who actually did that in the cartoon. It showed the sound wave, and I saw Jericho standing over See-More, and was all, I can use that! And no, I am NOT writing Jerald (Jericho+Herald). Any slash you see is your own fault. I like imagining them as brothers, Herald older. You know, just cuz Grant didn't work out for Joey, he was never able to catch up. Longest chapter in the history of chapters, over. Please review!**


	4. Pizza, handholding, and secrets

***hiding under table* Don't kill me and I'll come out! *pokes head up* Hey guys, I see that my extreme-long chapter didn't kill you, scare you off, or make your brain explode, seeing as you're here, reading the next chapter. But I am so sorry for the long wait! Really, first I give you the too-long chapter to explode your brains, and then I make you wait for eternity. But yay, new chapter for you! I've been writing bits and pieces of this one for weeks, but today I put everything else down and forced myself to finish.**

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, great, this thing is back… I don't own Teen Titans! *kicks disclaimer all the way to Russia. Or maybe Canada, if I feel like* (Yes, MEEP, that was a nod towards Tim and Jason. You're welcome)**

I stuck with Herald for the most part. I didn't know many of these people, and there were a _lot_ of people. I wanted to stick with those that I knew for now, and Mal was my oldest, closest friend. What's more, he understood what I was saying. But before we even left the tower, a third joined our group.

"Hey guys," said Kole, skipping over. I tried to slow my racing heart, at least so she wouldn't hear it. "Can I get a lift to the Pizzeria?" Everyone was making their way there separately, whether by flying, running, driving or in our case, teleporting.

"Sure thing," said Herald, casting a knowing glance between Kole and me. I wish he wouldn't look at me like that. "Where's your friend? The caveman."

"G'narrk? Oh, he got scared of all the technology around here, so Raven teleported him back home after the fight," she answered.

"Alright then, just didn't want to leave him behind," Herald said. And then he blew into his horn.

The pizza place balcony was completely filled with Titans, broken into groups and sitting at all the tables. Herald was at my left, Kole on my right. Also sitting at the table were a girl named Argent, and Beast Boy. It seemed to be a rather odd set of friends, but it worked. Everyone here, in fact, seemed to be a part of one big messed up family- even if we were all different, we all got along in the end, because we all believed in the same causes. It actually made me miss my (admittedly very dysfunctional) family a little bit. Actually, maybe I should get in contact with my mom again, just to let her know I'm ok.

Don't ask me where that came from; I haven't seen a Hallmark card in years.

But it was all kind of nice, you know?

Our table finally agreed on a plain pepperoni pizza (after some translating for me through Herald) except for Beast Boy, who wanted a vegan pizza. He ended up getting his own, because none of us wanted to eat that. Looking at the waiters here, I could tell they wanted nothing to do with all these super-powered teenagers. I felt kind of bad for them, so I decided that I would leave a nice tip. When we were about halfway through our eating, Robin stood up

"Alright guys, settle down; I have some announcements," he said. This was met with some good-natured boos but we quieted down after that. Robin continued, "So, in just a matter of weeks, days even, our number of Titans has what, tripled? Obviously, this will require some organization. We can't all stay here, because I think that as heroes, it's our job to protect the world, not just one city. But, just from the other day, we know we can't split up individually, either. So, I propose we split up into teams, and situate ourselves around the world. Much like how Titans West and Titans East are today. It'll take a few days to work out, so you can all continue to stay here until we do. What do you think?"

A second of thought, where we all nodded in agreement, and then someone cheered, breaking the silence. Soon enough, we were all as loud as we had been before the announcement. Sure, it wasn't particularly huge news, but we were just in a really good mood. I was especially giddy. And then, Kole brushed her hand against mine casually. Maybe it wasn't on purpose, but it made my heart speed up either way. I felt…really weird. Usually, even if I am a guy, I can at least put a name to my emotions. But this was totally new. I really liked it. I really liked Kole. I think she liked me, at least a little. Why else would she act this way? She was really sweet, and nice. She talked to me, saying things she didn't say to anyone else. She brushed my hand again, only keeping it there this time, and suddenly I wondered, am I supposed to do something? Sure, she kept on talking like normal; there weren't any hints in her voice. But I was a reader of body language, being mute, and it seemed to me that she was seriously trying to tell me _something_. But I couldn't figure out what. Her hand still pressed slightly against mine on the bench between us, insisting that I do whatever it was that I was supposed to in this situation. I just didn't know what to do. We had a verbal conversation going on- well kind of. She spoke, but my answers were limited. I was _not_ moving this hand away from hers, not even to answer her with both hands. Besides, the verbal was only a side show. The real conversation was in our hands, and our actions. What was spoken wouldn't really matter in the end, and we both knew it. Until…

"Jericho?" her voice had dropped slightly, as if sharing a secret, though not quite a whisper. I looked at her questioningly. "It's a really nice night out, you know. Maybe we should walk home instead of getting a ride…"

There was no reason for me to be blushing, and yet I couldn't stop myself. I quickly nodded like an eager puppy, and she smiled. Right on cue, people started to get up and leave. It was about closing time, anyway.

"Hey, Jericho, Kole. You two lovebirds coming or what?" Herald stood behind us, twirling his horn on one finger as usual. I tried not to turn crimson at his 'lovebirds' comment, but Kole just giggled.

"Actually Herald, we were planning on walking home tonight, if you don't mind."

"Uh-huh…" he said thoughtfully, raising a brow under his hood/mask. "Well whatever. You know how to reach me."

(TT)

It was a quiet, beautiful night. Perfect for walking home together, actually. Sure, everyone says that, but it was true. The moon was full, lighting our way, shining down, illuminating her face whenever she looked up at it. Wow, she was beautiful. It was really warm, too, being a summer night. Never mind the fact that it felt really hot very suddenly every time she looked at me with that smile. There was a sweet summer-y smell in the air. Actually, now that I think of it, it might have been _her_ that I smelled. It was a nice smell, kind of fruity. It was sweet, but with an underlying tangy-ness.

Ok I think something is seriously wrong with me. I'm contemplating on the exact smell of the girl I was with. Was that creepy, or flattering? I wouldn't know.

"So, thanks for saving me, by the way."

_What? When?_

She flushed. "I guess you don't remember it, but during the fight, you stopped See-More from attacking me when I wasn't looking. Thanks."

I thought back and suddenly remembered it. _It wasn't a big deal. Anyone would have._

"Still…that was nice of you."

Her hand brushed against mine for the third time. I seriously think that it means something. But what was I supposed to do? I'm excellent at reading body language, but here I'm clueless. There needs to be a book on this: How to Pick Up on Hints and Then Act on Them. I inwardly sighed. You know what? Screw this- I'm just going to hold her hand. Yeah, I was going to make a move, right here.

Unfortunately, my actions weren't _quite_ as bold as my thoughts. Cautiously, I reached over, putting her hand inside of mine. I wasn't quite holding her hand, but it was right there, out in the open for her. She moved her hand, and I thought that I'd blown it. But she simply moved my fingers apart so that she could fit hers in between them. A huge rush of air blew out of my mouth, and I realized that I'd been holding my breath. Afraid she'd heard, it I looked down at her, noticing that she was looking at me, too. She smiled, I smiled back. There was definitely a conversation going on, but only we could hear it. We walked like that all the way home, quiet, and shy, but pleased. This was all I needed.

The Tower was dark; everyone was in bed by now. To get to the bedrooms, you had to come in through the Commons, and I intended to walk her to her room, because it just felt right. But before we reached the hallway, she stopped, making me come to a halt as well. I looked back at her questioningly.

"I don't want to go to bed yet. Let's go up to the roof," she pleaded. Well, why not? So we went to the roof.

(TT)

I woke up the next morning in an odd position. I was on my back- I never slept on my back. Furthermore, I was definitely not in my bed, the surface beneath me was too hard. Behind my eyelids was a very bright light. Oh, and there was something on top of me. I cracked one eye open to find that I was still on the roof. I lifted my head to see that it was Kole in my arms, and she had fallen asleep half on top of me. I laid my head back down and rubbed the sleep out of one eye.

"Morning." I froze. That was _not_ Kole's voice. It was too low. I opened my eyes and found Raven, floating in the air a few feet away, her back to us- she was meditating in the light of the rising sun. I flushed. Wanting to sign something, maybe an apology, but I wasn't in the best position to do so.

"Don't worry about it," she said, confusing me. "I know you were trying to say sorry. Or something along those lines- am I right?" I nodded, though I was still confused. "I am an empath, after all. I can get a sense as to what you're trying to say, without you signing it."

Well, that made sense, I guess. But I openly wondered if we were bugging her by being here, and I hoped that she picked up on it.

"No, I don't mind you staying. It's a lot easier to meditate around you two than anyone else. You both have very calming auras. As long as you're quiet, and I know _you_ are, you can stay. Only… if someone else comes up here and sees you two like that, they might not let you live it down."

Crap, she was right. I gently nudged Kole awake, sitting up a little to make her get up as well. Problem was, she wasn't really waking up. I sighed, and thought I sensed Raven smirking at my predicament. Fine, I could handle this. I maneuvered the pink-haired girl into both of my arms bridal style, and stood up. I stood a second to make sure I had her, but I was fine so I started off the roof. I turned and stuck my tongue out at Raven, as if to say, 'And you thought I couldn't do it.' I got the feeling that she was secretly smiling and rolling her eyes.

I walked through the halls until I found Kole's room, judging by the name on the door. None of us newer members had a real nameplate, since we wouldn't be staying long anyway, but there was a little square of paper on each door. Kole had done her name in pink and drawn flowers around it. The door slid open and I stepped into the dark towards her bed, setting her down on top of it. I picked up the blanket at the foot of her bed and tucked it around her sleeping form. She sighed and seemed to nuzzle her pillow. It was cute, actually, and I couldn't help but smile.

I went back into the hall and closed the door quietly behind me. I turned, meeting face-to-face with a red-eyed girl, making me jump. Argent raised an eyebrow, looking from me, to Kole's door, to me, and back to the door. Finally, she smirked.

"Look at you, Jericho. Known her for a day and already-"

_Wait, no it's not like that! I was just-_

"Uh-huh, _sure_," she said with a cheeky smile. I didn't know if she knew ASL, but either way she wasn't buying it. She sauntered down the hall with a giggle, while I tried to frantically sign an explanation after her.

(TT)

The day was long, with no crime-fighting at all. What's more, the Tower was getting crowded with everyone here at the same time. I hoped that Robin broke us up into teams soon. We'd be better off with less people in one space.

Meanwhile, I was having a bit of a problem. I couldn't stop thinking about my dad. He was here; there was no doubt about that. I dreaded and feared what would happen if anyone found out. I was honestly terrified of what they would do to me. For days, it was all I could think about. Well, almost. My only relief was when I was with Kole. During those times of us alone together, I could only think of her. Except for when a stray thought would leak into the back of my mind, wondering what she would think of me if she found out who I was. Would she hate me? Say that she never wanted to see me again? I imagined that she would want nothing more to do with me, either afraid, or furious. But I forced those thoughts away, trying hard to never think about it.

Today had been a particularly hard day. We had been studying files as a group, and today's focus was Slade. Three straight hours of discussing possible origins, crimes he may be involved in currently, and most of all, the things he had done in the past. I tried to pay attention and actually look like I wasn't going to have a nervous breakdown, but I don't think that I was too successful. I ended up biting my nails, standing in the back, hoping to be invisible. I've never bitten my nails before. I must really be losing it over this. The second the meeting was adjourned, I was out the door. Since then, I've been sitting by myself on the rocky beach, guitar in hand, trying to pull it together. But I couldn't even _play_; I just gripped the neck of my poor instrument in a white-knuckled fist. I felt like I was going to explode. I hated having a secret, with not a single person to tell. Because anyone that I could tell, was likely to hate me for it, or worse. I should have never left home.

"Jericho?" I jumped three feet in the air. "Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you. You okay?"

Herald sat down next to me, while I just nodded. I could pretend to be fine.

"Jer, are you sure you're alright? You've been really jumpy lately, and I can tell something's bothering you."

I looked at him. _I can't do this. I can't be a Titan. I'm not the right person for it. Could you just open a portal for me and send me far away, where no one can find me?_

"Jericho, how can you say that? You deserve this position more than anyone I know. So, what, you don't like to fight? I personally think that's a great trait. If less people liked to fight, the world would be a better place. And when you do fight, you're great at it! Better than me, maybe. There is absolutely no reason for you to not be a Titan anymore."

_No, that's not exactly it. Powers, traits, and 'skills' aside, I just wasn't made for this. It's not that I can't handle it, it's just…_ I sighed. _Let's just say I wasn't born to be a Titan._

"Joey…" He used my real name, surprising me. "I just want to help you; I want to make you know how much you belong here… But I guess I can't make you talk to me if you don't want to. Just know I'm always here for you, alright?"

I still couldn't look at him. I stared, unseeing, at the waves hitting the rocks in front of me. He sighed, standing up and starting to walk away. I panicked, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. I needed someone right now. Someone who would understand. I wanted to tell him so _bad_, but I just couldn't. Needless to say, he stopped, looking down at me, even though I couldn't bring myself to face him. I was shaking; I didn't even know it until I felt Mal's steadiness. He smoothly sat down next to me again, putting a hand on my opposite shoulder.

"Joey…you know you can tell me anything, right?"

_I want to, but I can't. It's too hard._

"Just say it. You're killing yourself over this, whatever it is. You're making yourself sick. I can't let you do this to yourself, so just tell me."

It was silent for a long time. He was willing to wait, for as long as I needed to be ready. I fought off hyperventilation. I hugged my knees to my chest and buried my face.

"Hey, it's okay, man." He wasn't too great at the comforting thing, but he was excellent at the big-brother thing. It was close enough. I looked up at him, forcing back tears.

_Oh Mal, I can't tell you. You'll hate me, you really will._

"Joseph," he looked at me seriously, "I can hardly believe you would even think I could ever possibly hate you. I swear on my own life that I will never, in all eternity, hate you. No matter what." He raised one arm and put his other hand on his heart. I wiped one arm over my eyes.

_Alright, I'll try. Just…give me a second._ He nodded in complete understanding. I stared at the water, trying to convince myself to just say it to him. I wanted to, purely so that I could _tell_ someone. I was about to explode. I tried to take the long way around it, be a little more casual than, Oh by the way I'm Slade's son.

_Mal, you have to promise, _never_ to tell anyone what I'm going to tell you, understand? _He nodded very solemnly. _So… You know Slade?_

"Yeah…" Of _course_ he freaking knew Slade. He was just bearing with me, seeing that I was about to lose it.

_Well, it's sort of about him._

"Alright…" Geez why was this so hard? "Joey, are you afraid? Is that it? Because I promise I won't let anything happen to you, especially not him."

_No, no, that's not it at all._ I wasn't afraid of my dad. As different as we may be, being on different sides of the law, my father would never harm a hair on my head. Intentionally… I forced my hands to stay down, to keep from rubbing my throat.

"Then what is it?"

I let out a huge breath. No more going around it. _Truth is, I'm not afraid of him because Slade… is my dad._

I braced myself, waiting for his response, holding my breath. When he didn't say anything, I snuck a peek at him out of the corner of one eye. What surprised me most was that he wasn't really reacting. He just looked thoughtfully at me.

_Why are you looking at me like that? I'm serious. I'm not proud of it but it's the truth._

"No, I know you wouldn't kid about something like that. I was just trying to figure it out. I don't understand exactly how a guy like him could be _your_ dad."

_Don't you believe me?_

"Of course I believe you!"

_But…you don't hate me?_

"I promised I wouldn't. Why would I? You haven't done anything wrong."

_But he has. He's done so much wrong… I know his secrets; I'm keeping things from you all._

"We're all keeping things from each other. When was the last time you saw Robin pull off his mask and tell everyone his name?"

_That's not the same. Robin has a right to keep his identity safe, as does everyone else. But Slade has done things, more than you could ever imagine. More than you know, more than even I know. Robin is always talking about finding out about him, knowing his secrets, putting him in jail like he deserves. But he just doesn't know where to look. Don't you get it Mal? I know. I would be the key to everything._ Despite my best efforts a few tears leaked out and slid down to my chin._ If they knew…I would have to tell. I know it's messed up, but I don't want to do that. Yeah, he's wronged me as much as anyone else, maybe more. Yes, I do want to see justice, but I just can't do that to him. He's still my dad, as much as I hate it. I want to help, I really do, but I can't. But if I don't tell them they'll think I was a spy, and things would only get worse. Do you understand?_

"I think I do. I don't know exactly what you've been through, so I can't understand what it must feel like, but I want to help you make it through this." He kept a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it in comfort. "Never forget that you're not alone. I'll always be here."

_I know. But what am I supposed to do? Just keep it a secret?_

"I don't know." He looked over at me. "I really don't. There's no instruction manual for this, no one to tell us what to do. That's life, though, isn't it? It's up to you, but maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now. You're right, they would overreact. They don't know you like I do. So you're secret's safe with me."

'Thank you' wouldn't cut it, so I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. What, a guy can't hug his best friend? Mal awkwardly hugged me back, but I could tell he was sincere about it. I pulled back.

_Mal Duncan, you're the best friend I've ever had. You don't know what this means to me._

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. That's what friends are for, right? I'm always here for ya, Joe."

_I know. _I leaned back on my hands, closed my eyes and let out a huge breath of relief. _Mal you can't even possibly imagine how this feels. I finally told someone my deepest darkest secret, and it's such a relief. It's like that feeling of having a huge weight lifted off your back._

"So is everything alright now?" I nodded. He clapped me on the shoulder. "Good. I'm glad you told me. I'm headed off to bed though, see you in the morning."

I listened to his retreating footsteps and then breathed in the silence of the twilight. All was right in the world again. I picked up my guitar and played for the first time in days. It felt like all my music had been building up inside of me, storing itself in my fingers, hands, and arms. It flowed out, almost faster than I could play it. I knew it had been the right decision to tell Mal about Slade. I still didn't know what I would do about it, but I didn't let myself worry just yet. Maybe I would let my secret out a little at a time. Telling one person, then another, and eventually, everyone would know. Even Robin. I wasn't sure that would work out, but from here it sounded good. I smiled and stifled a yawn. Time for bed.

I stood up with a stretch and walked back to the tower. Just before I reached it, I heard a noise behind me. Instincts flaring, I spun around, seeing nothing, only for someone to attack me from behind. They put something soft and very sticky over my eyes, blinding me and disabling my power. I panicked, flailing my arms to try and find my attacker. One wrist was snatched, quickly followed by the other while something else was pressed to my mouth, smelling of burning chemicals. The last thing I remember was my captor catching me as I fell, picking me up and running.

**Dude! Not even *I* knew that ending was going to happen! Seriously! I planned on (villain's name censored for spoilers) kidnapping him in the future, but not this soon! Alright, I got to the end and couldn't make it work so I thought, what the heck? Any guesses on who it is? Hint: It ain't Slade, people! Honestly, I don't like this chapter too much. When it started out I did but then it just went downhill. To me it feels like this whole story is like that. The first two chapters were amazing but now it's just being stupid. My muse for this story decided to leave, so I'm luring him (or her, maybe) back by starting off one of my major plot points. Sorry for the suck-itude, but I promise you anything the next chapter will be better! I also promise it won't be as long a wait. Please let me know that you're still reading by leaving a review!**


	5. The X Contract

**Sorry for the super long wait (again) but school just got started so yeah. So, every single person that guessed got it right, in some way, but anon was first, and most accurate. Round of applause! I'm not too good at prizes or anything, so any suggestions? It's your prize so it's up to you. Thank you, anon, for faithfully reviewing, at least! I usually forget to respond to the anonymous reviews, so sorry about that, heh ^_^; So, without further a-do (ado? To do?), Here's your chapter! **

**(Insert disclaimer here)**

Jericho's POV

For the second time in a row, I woke up on my back, completely disoriented. But this time, it actually felt like I was in bed, with a pillow and blanket and everything. Except that my hand was suspended in the air slightly, with something wrapped around my wrist to keep it there, I guess. I slowly opened my eyes, turning my head to look at my hand. I was groggy and confused- whatever I'd been drugged with was lingering at the edges of my mind. I put together that I was handcuffed to a bed post. But I couldn't remember why. I sat up, trying to put my brain back together. Alright, so I was with Kole…no that was the night before. Think, Joseph. You need to remember what happened. Ok, I remembered the meeting, and then I went outside. Then Mal came out…then… I really told him, didn't I? I told him about my dad. But how did he react? I can't remember if he hated me for it or not. I pressed my palm to one eye, trying to somehow rub the sleep away. Then I remembered- after that, Mal told me that he trusted me. Everything turned out fine. But then where was I now? Oh right…

The rest of my night came back to me, a little fuzzy, but there. I didn't know who kidnapped me, or why, but I knew I had to get back. Automatically, I reached toward my pocket to see if I had my communicator. I didn't. I checked the handcuffs; they seemed pretty sturdy. But maybe the bed post? It wasn't too thick, maybe I could break it. Or even the chain on the cuffs, if it came to that. But how much time did I have? No, there wouldn't be enough time to break free, I was sure of that much. I looked around the dark room for resources. I was on an old bed, with a worn mattress, and a small quilt. There wasn't much else besides that. A chair, a rug, a table and a lamp. I could probably use the lamp, only I can't reach it. Alright, new plan.

Just then, I heard something, like a sort of thud, followed by a series of softer thuds, like footsteps. I couldn't help but hold my breath while my heart sped up a little. No chance of escaping, at the moment. I had to face this person and whatever they had planned for me. If I were being honest with myself, I would say that I was scared, and obviously so. I didn't know what was about to happen to me. Frantic, I thought of as many villains as I could remember, trying to figure out who would do this.

A shadow crossed over the door, blocking the light from outside of it. I swallowed while the figure literally crept closer, moving to the lamp. I watched, holding perfectly still, waiting. The light snapped on, blinding me for half a second. I quickly blinked, and just as quickly wished I hadn't. I knew the person in front of me; he had been in the files from the day before yesterday. Red X.

"Didn't know you were awake yet." Just as it had been described, his voice was a bit robotic, since it was disguised. I sat tensely, ready to duck or dodge if he should jump at me. He scoffed, chuckling lightly. "What? You look like you saw a ghost. Oh right, I forgot…"

To my surprise, he reached up to his throat, and lifted the mask off of his face. My eyes widened in shock- _Why was he doing this?_ But I still wasn't prepared for who was underneath it. He'd run away at age sixteen, to New York. Once, Deathstroke the Terminator was his role model, his idol. He used to want to be just like him, because he didn't know who he really was underneath the orange and black mask- our dad. For a long time, he didn't understand why his little brother could speak and sing at the piano one day, and then be rendered mute the next.

He looked at me with clear blue eyes. "Hey, Joey. Didn't mean to scare you- here." He took a step towards me, leaning forward to unlock the handcuff. I could only continue to stare at him in shock and confusion. He tossed the cuffs down on the table. "Guess you need both hands to talk, huh? Er… no offence."

_You're unchaining me? After kidnapping me, you're not even holding me captive?_

"Technically, yes, I am. I know you're not thinking of leaving just yet."

_Grant, I don't understand. What are you doing? What do you want?_ I was just getting over my shock at the situation, but my emotions weren't any less confusing. I didn't know for sure how I felt. If Grant was Red X, it only adds to my "family issues" with dad, clashing with my new life as a hero. I felt mad at him, for leaving all those years ago- and of course for kidnapping me now. But, I guess most of all, I'd missed him. Even if he'd picked on me occasionally when we were younger (he was my older brother after all), he was still my family, and we care for each other. At least we did, until he walked out on us. I didn't know exactly what to think. I tried to be mad at him, it would be easier that way, but my feelings of missing him were stronger. I couldn't help it; I threw my arms around his neck, hugging him.

"Missed you too kid." He hugged me back.

I looked at him skeptically, leaning back. _Is _that_ why you kidnapped me? Because I don't think my friends will take that as a reasonable excuse._

"Er, no, that's not it." He leaned away and rubbed the back of his neck. "I took you away because I don't want you getting hurt."

_Getting hurt? That's ridiculous! Sure I could get hurt, but that doesn't mean you can just kidnap me!_

"I guess 'hurt' isn't the right word, exactly. What I mean is, I don't want you getting killed."

_Killed? Really Grant? I may not be invincible, but I don't think I'll end up dead._

"You would if you'd stayed-"

_No I-_

"Joey, listen to me!" he shouted. I stopped signing. "Look, I know you'd be dead because of this contract I took out. About a year ago, H.I.V.E. contacted me, and offered me a job, this contract. They wanted to take out the Titans."

_What?_

"Ok wait- let me go back to the beginning. I wasn't doing so well in New York. I became the Ravager, but I had no reputation for myself. When HIVE offered a contract, I had to take it. But I took it almost a year ago, and time is almost out. I'd have gotten it done sooner but they've been running around the world for months."

I just looked at him. _You can't seriously be thinking about going through with this, not now! Why would you even consider…killing them?_

"Look, I'm sorry it's them. If you'd been on the team back then I wouldn't have accepted."

_Well you're not dropping out now, are you?_

"No, I can't. If I do that, they'll send someone after me next. You can't say no to HIVE after you've signed a contract. I know the Titans are your friends and all but I can't help who they want me to take care of. That's the reason I kidnapped you, so that I wouldn't have to get rid of you, too."

_Grant, how could you do this? Do you really think I'll sit here and wait for you to kill all my friends? I'm NOT ok with that, I'll NEVER be ok with that! You think I'd drop it eventually, get over the fact that you killed them?_

"That's…also why I kidnapped you. You can't be in the way of this. I'm sorry, but I have to do this. What else is there for me? I dropped out of high school; this is the only way I can make anything of myself. One contract from HIVE, and I'm set. But if I don't, it's all over. I'm sorry, but I have to."

_My friends are probably looking for me. They'll know something's wrong. You'll never catch them by surprise now._

"Not so. You think I'd make it obvious that you were gone? They won't have any idea. I left your communicator in your room- it's the middle of the night! The last time anyone saw you, you were planning on turning in soon. They'll think you're asleep, if they look for you at all. I even put your guitar back. By the time anyone starts to wonder, it'll be much too late. They'll be gone by then. No one knows where you are, not even HIVE."

_No, they'll figure it out, they have to. You _can't _do this._

"I can, and I am. Not because I want to, I just have to. I wish it wasn't like this, but I have no choice."

_And then what? What am I supposed to do after they're gone?_

"Nothing. Everyone will think you're dead too. I'm taking you with me- we'll hide."

_You mean you'll hide me. If HIVE ever finds out you let me live-_

"They WON'T FIND OUT!" he shouted. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep you safe. If they kill me, they'll kill you too."

_So you're going to lock me up the rest of my life? I won't go anywhere with you without a fight, not ever. Not if you keep this contract._

"I thought you'd probably say that," he answered quietly. For a split second, there was a tense, still, silence. And then we both snapped into action in synch. He grabbed the cuffs again, going for my wrist. I did my best to fight him off. Both of us knew each other too well- we knew exactly what the other would do before it was done. So, it came down to a simple question of who was stronger.

I couldn't help but be reminded of when we were younger and would play wrestle. Actually, it was more like he attacked me, forcing me to fight back, because he liked to wrestle and had no one else to do it with. Only this time, it was serious. But what hadn't changed, was us. He was still stronger, and faster. He was still better than me. We were always different. He wanted to be just like dad- he _was_ just like dad. There was nothing I could do to help myself now when he started to beat me, winning this vital round. He grasped each of my wrists, forcing me back, no matter how hard I struggled against him. He pinned me against the wall, and I knew it was over, but I couldn't find it against myself to just give in. But that didn't stop him.

_Snap!_ The handcuffs were clicked back into place. Both of us were out of breath and red in the face. I glared at him as he picked up his mask, being _very_ careful not to make eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry Joey, really." He put it on, covering his face again, distorting his voice. "But it's for your own protection." He turned out the light, and left the same way he came- like a shadow.

At first I couldn't move- this was all so unbelievable. Grant showed up out of nowhere, and then tells me he was going to kill all of my friends. But then I realized, this is real- he was really going to do it. He was going to kill them, all of them, and I was powerless to stop it. This is what it was to be a hero. You had real life-or-death situations, which all depended on your decisions. This wasn't a TV show, they could really die tonight. I couldn't stop myself from feeling that it was my fault, because I knew it was going to happen.

No. It would NOT happen. I couldn't let it- not now. Mal was there, and Kole. Kole… I was going to get out of here, and I was going to make it on time to stop whatever was happening. What resources did I have? Nothing that I didn't have before… Wrong, I had time. Not much, but more than I had earlier. That was something I could use- it had to be. Alright, the lamp, that was my best bet. It wasn't so far away- maybe I could reach it with my foot. I had to reach it. I scooted to the edge of the bed, until I reached the limit of the handcuffs. I stretched my leg out, until my foot touched the edge of the table. Not far enough. As the metal cuff dug deeper into my skin, I thought how it was as if he'd put the table _just_ far enough that I couldn't reach it. Then again, he probably had. Dad taught him everything he knows. My foot was on the table now, and my toe touched the side of the lamp, but it still wasn't enough. I gritted my teeth as the metal finally cut through my skin. I hooked my foot around the lamp- now was the hard part. I couldn't afford to drop it.

I looked back up to the lamp, putting my one foot around it in a position I hoped would not let the lamp fall. I slid it all the way to the edge, as far as I dared, thankfully making the plug pop out of the wall. I relaxed my stretch for just a moment, enough to get a bearing on my next move. I stretched my leg out again, and my left arm as well. In a swift movement, I kicked the lamp toward me, into my outstretched hand. For a moment, I was terrified that I would drop it, but I tightened my grip. Before I could lose it again, I dumped it on the bed in front of me, stopping to rest my bleeding wrist. Still using my left hand, I made what I could of the lamp, first taking off the shade and removing the light bulb.

Maybe I could make some sort of lock pick out of it? No, not nearly enough time. It might actually be faster to use brute force to get myself free by using the lamp as a club. I picked it up in my left hand, wishing I was ambidextrous, and started to swing.

(TT)

There was a black figure, out in the open, and totally unnoticed on a roof of a building on the bay. It was unseen, not because there was no one to see it, but because it was a shadow: blacker than pitch, and able to disappear in a second's notice. You would only ever notice them if they moved. This person looked out across the ocean, at an island not far from the beach. More importantly, at the building on it. It was an icon for much of the state, meaning justice, peace, and protection. More recently, plans had been made to spread this icon, and its meanings, all over the world.

_But not for much longer._

Grant almost grimaced under his mask. Of course, Joey would get over it eventually. He'd known them only about a week. Even if Grant had to keep him locked up for a while, stop him from running away, things would be alright. HIVE would never know, and Grant would keep his status. He might even be able to go back to his Ravager title- he liked it so much better. This Red X suit was hard to keep functioning- it required too much Xenothium, which was dangerous in and of itself. Besides, he wouldn't need a special suit to work anymore. Part of the contract was if he pulled this off, not only would it practically bullet-proof his rep, but they would enhance his ability. Just like what had happened to his dad. He wouldn't tell Joey, if he could help it. The whole procedure was risky, but would be more than worth it. His powers may even be better than those of his father.

_Joey was pretty mad when I left…_ Grant mused while continuing to gaze at the tower. Some lights were still on, and his plan couldn't be carried out until they were all out. _Maybe I'll make a deal with him, too._ Grant could go back right now, and talk his brother into it. He could maybe afford to spare one of his friends, any one of them. Sure, saving his kid brother was risky enough, but if he had a friend, even a special little girlfriend, he might not put up as much of a fight about staying hidden. Maybe, there was even just one friend he was so concerned about. It'd only been a week, how many friends could one kid make in a week?

Grant froze- he'd heard a sound. He turned, a second figure joining him on the roof. He turned defensively.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly, recognizing the new individual.

"Nothing. I just came to talk some sense into you."

"Don't bother old man. I know what I'm doing, so don't think you'll stop me."

"Old man? That's hardly a way to talk to your father," Slade said, almost musingly. Grant growled.

"Why would you try to stop me now? You want them gone as much as I do, don't you."

"One ought to respect a worthy opponent. I'm trying to stop you because I don't think you realize your brother is in there," Slade's voice rose slightly. Grant inwardly smiled to himself, and began to push it.

"No he's not," he answered cheekily. "Not anymore. I took him."

"Where?" The Terminator's temper was growing- to Grant's delight.

"Not where you, or his friends, or HIVE will ever find him. Nothing will happen to him while he's with me, which is more than I could have said for you."

Slade most likely scowled under his mask. "Why can't you ever let that go? You have more of a grudge about it than _he_ does. You know damn well it was an accident. I would have never-"

"Well you did. You might have thought you were fast enough but you weren't. And Joey paid for your gamble, and you can't take that back, ever." Maybe he should have stopped there, but Grant was on a roll. He hadn't seen or talked to his dad in years and a lot had built up. "That's why I started doing this. You were my hero, you protected people, but not in the way anyone from the Justice League would have. They never had the guts to kill the bad guys; they just put them in jail to escape again. I wanted to do what you did, too. But after Joey lost his voice because of _your_ mistake, I wanted to protect him, and everyone else, from people like _you_."

Slade sighed heavily, fighting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I know, Grant. I don't care about that. I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake. Don't you see? HIVE doesn't think you can handle this; they want you so that they can get to me. You could get seriously hurt, Grant. I wish you would think this through better."

Now Grant was starting to become angry. "No, that's a lie! I can handle this! Besides, it will all be worth it in the end, you know why? They're going to give me the same power as you. I'll be stronger, faster, smarter, and even better than you."

"Grant, are you insane? That process nearly killed me when I had it done- don't you remember? You were just little, and I was in a hospital for weeks! I nearly died, or even went insane, like the others. There were a whole number of soldiers tested, and I was the only one that lived through it in one piece! Don't do this to yourself."

"You think I don't know what I'm doing? I can take care of myself! Why do you suddenly care what your children are doing?" He turned his back on his father. "I made up my mind a year ago; I'm taking out this contract. You're a hypocrite, and I'm not going to let you talk me out of it, because I'm not buying any of this." He moved to step off the roof.

"Wait." It wasn't strong, or even forceful, but Grant stopped nonetheless. "You won't do it for me, but…do it for your brother. He'll hate you forever if you go through with this, we both know that. Wherever you have him, no matter if you lock him up or not, he'll never stop trying to get away."

"If that's how he feels I can't help him- I'm doing this. I'm already out of time." He pressed a switch on his belt as he jumped up, disappearing.

**Aaahhh- I'll cut it off there XD Yeah, I hate me too. Seriously, I had this whole thing planned for this chapter, but then I started writing and it turned out longer than expected. So, to prevent another 10,000 word chapter, I'll cut this one in half. Not to worry, I'll start writing right away! Ok, actually, I always write the next chapter the first thing the next morning, but I always stop half-way through because I'm bored. But not this time! I seriously have been on a roll! First week of school- no motivation to write AT ALL. But then, the weekend hit, and I just needed to get this done. I'm still on a roll, so fingers crossed! Another reason for this chapter's delay was I totally had Grant monologuing, and Jericho was yelling at me to fix it, so I had to re-write a whole section there. You're welcome. Seriously, I'd have burned your eyes more than usual. And I'm sorry for the swear word, even if you probably didn't notice it. It was just called for in this context, you know? I'm paralleling the comics. Please review!**


	6. Not Enough Time

**OMG I'M SO SORRY! My computer crashed, ok? Otherwise this would have been out SO much sooner. If you want the full freak-out story, check my latest (as of now) journal entry. Anyway…**

**I hate myself for this one, really. I'm going to apologize right now. To answer questions, I can't keep it EXACTLY comic canon. I'm just trying to parallel the show with the comics. And, anon, wow, best review ever XD Just FYI, not all of my opinions are the same as Grant's. Yes, his logic is obviously flawed, but that's just him. He's mad, confused, and running out of time and options. Oh, and seriously, anon, you can have some kind of prize for guessing correctly, I just don't know what to do. **

**Before I start hating myself again, let's get on with the show! I do not own Teen Titans, but Sam Elliot would be the perfect Slade.**

Jericho's POV

My wrist stung, but it was the very least of my worries. I was running for my life (no, not mine, theirs) towards the Tower, but I was on the wrong side of town, with no way to get there in time. There weren't too many people on the streets, not in this part of the city and not at this time of night. But those who were, seemed to recognize me, and knew something was wrong. I was a Titan, running like crazy through the streets at night- they stayed well enough out of the way. But I didn't think I could make it on time- I was running all the way across the city, completely on foot!

I had to stop after a while, lungs burning too badly to ignore anymore. I leaned against a wall to catch some of my breath back. I couldn't do this- but I had to. I couldn't let them die, not ever. It was my job now, to protect people, and to have my friends' backs. I wished that I had my communicator back- I could have warned them almost an hour ago. I punched the wall behind me, I was so angry. Angry at Grant, mostly. Why? Why did he always have to ruin things? Couldn't he find another way out of this? Didn't he know we could help him? He wasn't all that afraid of HIVE, he was just protecting his pride. He was always too proud for his own good.

With my legs shaking, I started to run again. There was no time to be angry about it, I had to act.

(TT)

It was the perfect plan, and no one could do it better, in Grant's opinion. His dad was wrong- he could handle this. He would prove to HIVE he was better than Deathstroke the Terminator. How long had _Slade_ been here, trying to get rid of the Titans? A year at the very least. And here, Grant would take them all out at the same time- after their numbers had more than doubled! He was past thinking about Joey now; it was too late for that. He was in too deep.

A series of bombs lined the roof- too small to be easily noticed, but enough of them to make in impact. A majority of the roof would collapse, and they would fall. The only way they could ever be safe would be if they were inside, on the lower floors. But he was about to make sure no one was. He'd trip an alarm; send them all running up here. When they were all here, he'd escape, and set off the bombs behind him. He had every detail written out, pictured in his mind's eye.

Grant could only hope that they all fell. Sure, he could take out a couple survivors, but he didn't want to. He wanted this to be more indirect, more 'accidental'. Would the authorities believe it had really been an accident? Probably not, but with absolutely no lead to go on they might have to think it was. Dozens of super powered teens in one building, partying a little too hard on the roof, making it collapse. Who was there to blame? But if there were bodies, obviously killed by another's hand, it would be too much to go on.

No more waiting, no more planning. Now, it was time to set the plan into action.

(TT)

Kole felt as though something was wrong. Nothing should be wrong, everything was pretty normal. As normal as it gets with a huge group of Meta teens all in one building, anyway. About half of them had gone to bed by now, and the rest were debating whether to start a movie or go to bed themselves. Kole wanted to join in, and have fun with them, but she just couldn't shake this feeling. She decided she needed time away from the crowd to think.

Slipping into the hallways, she realized that she didn't really have a destination in mind. Her room? No, then she'd just end up staying in there all night, and somehow, she didn't feel that was right. What's more, she didn't want to just sit around by herself. She wanted to talk to somebody, see if they had this same feeling.

Kole's next urge was to find Jericho. She hadn't seen him since the meeting earlier (a long, boring, rant about Slade from Robin) and she hadn't been able to talk to him because the second Robin dismissed them, he tore out the door. He'd probably understand what she was feeling. And being with him would more-than-likely make her feel better- he had that affect on her. She thought she remembered where his room was, and set off to find it when-

"Titans! There's an intruder!" Robin's voice came on over the intercom. Flashing red lights and an alarm came on. "Everyone up to the roof, immediately!"

Kole was about to leap into action, when she realized she was a little lost. Ah well, all she had to do was go up. She needed to help.

(TT)

Jericho's POV

By the time I reached the bay and called for our private barge, I could see a commotion out on the island at the tower. Grant had already set his plan into motion. Was I too late? No, there were people on the roof. I didn't know what exactly Grant planned to do, but I could only hope I was able to get there in time to stop it. But how could I stop something when I didn't know exactly what would happen? Obviously, he planned to kill them all at once- they were gathering on the roof. So that narrowed it down a little bit.

_Don't think, just do,_ I told myself as I stepped onto the barge, willing it to move faster. _You don't have time to think. Just get over there, run up to the roof, and hope you're not too late to warn them._

(TT)

"Red X," growled Robin.

"Long time no-see," responded a tinny, mechanical voice. Even with a mask on, you could tell Red X was smirking. "I'd love to stay and chat, but time is almost up. And by that, I mean _your _time."

"Titans, GO!" Robin threw a birdarang as hard as he could, pinning X's tattered cape to the roof before he could escape. The villain's eyes narrowed. The 20-plus teens had already moved into formation, and were starting their attacks. It seemed that the lone thief didn't stand a chance against them all at once, but they were wrong.

(TT)

Jericho's POV

Apparently the tower was on lockdown, because none of the elevators were working. Stairs it was, then. By now I could barely feel my legs, and was running on pure adrenaline. The further up I got the louder the fight became. They were still alive- I could still stop this. I swung open a door on floor five only to slam into someone else. We both fell back, and I heard them cry out in surprise. I scrambled up, noticing that it was Kole. My heart felt like it was exploding with over a dozen different emotions, but I couldn't properly react to any of them.

"Jericho!" She shouted in a slight panic, with a bit of surprise and relief. She grabbed my hand and tried to pull me along. "Come on, we need to get to-"

I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to make her see what I was signing.

_Kole, who is on the roof?_

"I-I don't know, I think it's Red X."

_Don't go up there. You need to get away from the fight._

"What are you talking about? Robin ordered us all to go to the roof. We need to get up there!"

_Kole, listen to me. Something is very wrong, and they don't know it. Gr- Red X will kill them all. I don't know how, but I need to warn them._

"Let me come with you then."

_No, I don't want you to._ She almost looked hurt- I quickly revised my statement. _I don't want you to get hurt. I'll warn the others and you get out of harm's way. If they're on the roof, you need to go down, and hurry._

"The basement, you mean?"

_Yes- no. No, don't go there. I don't know what's going to happen. Go to the ground floor. If something happens, you might have to run outside. Just _be careful.

"Ok- What about you? And the others?"

_I'm going to get them now. I'll be fine- run!_

She obeyed with little hesitation, running in the opposite direction. I again started running up the stairs. The fight was louder now, and soon I opened the door to the roof. My sudden arrival didn't seem to attract anyone's attention; they were all too busy fighting. In a second I saw the bombs, placed evenly around the edge of the roof. They were well hidden- almost as if they'd each been put exactly into place by my father. But I knew that couldn't be true. Had Grant really gotten that skilled? No one else seemed to notice them at all.

_RAVEN!_ I screamed in my head. She was the only one with any chance of hearing me. I saw her right when she saw me, and she froze in midair. I opened up my mind, willing her to read my thoughts, not just sense them. She did just that, and I knew it. I could feel her, a shadow in my thoughts that did not belong. Whether she could do this normally, or if my powers allowed her to, I didn't know. I told her everything, summing it up into a few frantic thoughts. Red X was Grant, my brother. He had a contract to kill them all, and he was going to blow up the roof. They had to either stop fighting or make sure he did NOT set off the detonator.

"ROBIN-!" Raven shouted, just five seconds total since I had burst through the door. But before she could say anything else, there was an explosion. I watched, in slow motion, as Starfire threw one last starbolt, at the same time that Raven started to shout Robin's name. It landed at Grant's feet. Grant was standing almost on top of one of his land mines. I heard the explosion, I felt the shockwave, but that was it. Raven had been acting fast, putting up a shield around us, and the rest of the bombs, so that no more went off. We were safe. Grant wasn't.

Raven let down the shield of darkness, and before I knew what I was doing, I had spun around on one heel and starting running back down the stairs. I guess I wanted to go down and find him or something, even though I already knew he was gone. There wouldn't even be a body to find. But even though I thought I heard my name being called after me, I kept running. When I reached the next floor down, my brain had processed the hopelessness of running outside. But I could still hear them calling me, so I kept running. I didn't want to see anybody. When all sound faded away, when I was completely alone in a deserted corner of the tower, I let myself fall down for the first time that night. I was shaking so hard I couldn't even see straight. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think.

My brother was dead.

I understood that he'd been trying to kill all of us- almost thirty heroes. Did that make it right? Whose fault was it, then? The obvious answer would be Starfire, since she delivered the final blow, but I didn't want to believe that. She hadn't known, she was only doing what she thought was right. And it had been right of her. She was protecting her home, and family. It wasn't her fault. But I wanted to blame somebody. There was a hole in my chest, and the only thing I could think to fill it with was the name of the person who'd made it in the first place.

I felt like a cannonball had hit me full blast in the stomach, leaving a burning ache in my heart as well. It hurt so bad, I wanted to die myself. Or at the very least crawl under a great big rock and fall asleep forever. I didn't want to keep on going. I'd lived practically the last ten years of my life without my brother just fine, but now that he was really gone, and I'd watched it happen, I felt sort of empty.

"Jericho?" Someone whispered my name, making me jump. I didn't want to run, I was much too exhausted, but I still didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Leaning against the wall, I hugged my knees. I heard the footsteps quietly approaching me, but didn't react to them in any way.

I knew it was her before she even sat down next to me. For once, she didn't say anything. She knew there was nothing to say. She stayed there for a second, before wrapping her arms around me. I wasn't sure how to respond, really. But I suddenly began to _feel_ again. Before, I felt only pain, anger, and guilt and confusion. The moment she hugged me, all of it melted into raging sorrow. Yes, there was still pain, but it was dulled by her head on my shoulder. My throat closed up, and my eyes were wet. Slowly, I unfolded my knees, opening up to her. I put my face in her bubblegum-pink hair and placed an arm around her waist. She felt warm. She made it okay.

I cried.

I hadn't cried in so long- it was almost weird. But it felt better. And I knew she didn't care. She would never think less of me. Now that my head was clearer, I thought of what lied ahead of me- what I would have to face. They knew now, that Red X was my brother, and that I'd known. But I had only found out about an hour before the attack, and I'd tried my hardest to stop it. I _had_ stopped it. Raven could confirm that. Maybe this time I would be forgiven, especially since he'd died in the process. But my father? No, that still had to be a secret. Maybe even more so now.

Kole shifted slightly next to me, reminding me of her presence. What would she think? She might be mad. But I'd still like to believe that she'd be at my side no matter what.

**I guess that's a nice place to stop, no? Yeah, I hate me too. I didn't want Grant to die, but I've been planning this for a long time. Don't worry, it has a point. I'm not just killing him for fun. So, some hurt/comfort there, how was it? They were almost sitting outside in the rain, but then it just didn't happen that way. Now, let us pay our respects to Grant… By leaving a review! Even if it's to say you hate my guts.**


	7. Breaking, or Just Rebuilding?

**Hey guys, I have a really good reason for being gone, I swear. No really- you try getting home at five every day for weeks on end and see how much you get done- AFTER all your projects, tests, and homework. Yeah, that's what I thought. So, anyway, last chapter went really well, and it's been my most popular chapter this far, besides the first. Nine reviews! (First chapter got ten, FYI) Even if most of them were screaming at me for killing Grant, lol. Sorry guys, had to happen. Anyway, on that note, I would like to ask you a favor. I would like to (sort of) break the record for number of reviews for a Jericho story. At this rate, I will have 60 reviews by the time I hit chapter ten. But, I think we can do better, no? Therefore, I AM OPENING A CONTEST! To see the rules for that, of which there may be many, I would kindly ask that you go to my bio page- even if you don't have an account. I will love you forever! In other news, last chapter was extremely eventful, so, this chapter is gonna slow down a bit. Just telling you now.**

Jericho's POV

"Your wrist..."

It was the first thing said in a long time of silence. I had stopped crying, but neither of us really wanted to move. I still wanted to hide under a rock or something, but with Kole here beside me it hurt a little less.

She picked up my hand, examining the dried blood that stained my sleeve. I'd long forgotten about that- everything from before the fight seemed like it happened a week ago. I realized that it had only been about 24 hours since I told Mal about my dad. How could that be? Meanwhile, Kole looked up at me, waiting to see if I would tell her what happened to my wrist. I shifted my gaze away, a little uneasy. None of them knew Grant had actually kidnapped me. Maybe it was better that way. He was just trying to keep me alive; not hold me for ransom or anything. Of course what he was doing was wrong- but he wasn't all bad.

"Alright, whatever- you don't have to talk about it," she said. "But we can't just leave it alone; come on."

She stood up and pulled me after her. I didn't want to move; I wanted to stay alone in the hall for forever if I could. I didn't want to face anyone else yet. But, it looked like I didn't have a choice, as Kole dragged me down the hall, keeping a firm grip on my hand. Without running into anyone, we made it to the Med. bay. I saw the clock, and noticed that it was now almost six in the morning- everyone must be asleep.

"There's a first aid kit in here somewhere," said Kole casually, letting go of me to look through the cupboards. Meanwhile, I examined the wound on my wrist, taking off my arm brace to get a clearer look. I hadn't looked at it in all the time I'd had it. It wasn't as deep as it felt, and only circled about halfway around. Kole came back with a little white box, and asked me to sit on a bed with her. I watched her face while she worked- if being with her made my heart hurt less, then looking at her face almost made me forget. I could see in her eyes that there was something she wanted to say, but she didn't seem to know how to bring it up. She wrapped a long, thin bandage around my wrist just a few times before stopping with a heavy sigh. She looked up at me.

"Jericho I know you don't want to talk about it- I understand. I just wish I knew how to help you. Talking helps. I just want to help you…"

Not a second later, the door opened again, before I had even the slightest chance of answering. The two of us turned to see Robin and Raven each walk in. Between the pair, there was a cool atmosphere, quickly penetrating to the rest of the room. I had to try very hard to keep myself from squirming in discomfort.

"What did you do to your wrist?" Robin asked.

"He just scratched it during the fight, I think," Kole covered for me, quickly. "But it's just that- a scratch, so no biggie." She said it so easily, with a smile that not even I could detect as false. Robin nodded stoically.

"Alright- but I wanted to talk to Jericho. Would you mind if Raven took over?"

"Sure." This time when Kole smiled I could see a flicker of discomfort. She slid off the bed, making eye contact with me for just a brief second before leaving. When the door shut, I handed my wrist to Raven and looked at Robin, afraid of what he would say.

"Raven told me that Red X was your brother- I'm so sorry." My eyes flashed to Raven, my fears confirming themselves. Robin knew of my more innocent of family ties; how he responded to this would foreshadow his reaction to when– if –he found out about Slade. Raven wasn't looking at me- she was busy concentrating on my wrist. I looked back up at the expressionless black and white mask of our leader, waiting to see what he would do. He continued, "I get that you need some time… but I still have to ask a few questions. Raven can answer for you while she's healing your wrist."

I nodded, forcing myself to remain calm.

"How long did you know that he was Red X?"

I opened up a border in my mind ready to show Raven what she needed to know- before one of us slipped. We both felt her fall into my mind too far. Against my will, bits of my memory flashed through my mind in front of us both, as she accidentally triggered something. My life was revealed to her, from the very beginning of my earliest memories. A flashing knife, splattering red blood all over the floor. Gunshots, metal against metal, and screams filled up the darkness. A black figure looms over me- over us. A family is torn apart, faces fade out of the darkness, all the people I loved, watching me sadly. Me, running away to live in Tibet. Finding Mal. Becoming a Titan, and fighting the BoE. My night with Kole. Sitting with Mal on the beach. Grant, pulling off his mask. Running to get to the Tower again. Kole. Grant. Raven. Kole. Mom. Dad.

The was another flash, and I heard Raven cry out, and when I opened my eyes she was across the room, on the floor. I realized that she had seen everything. She _knew_ everything.

"Raven!" Robin hurried over to help her up again. "What just happened?"

I locked eyes with her for a moment- neither of us knew what had just happened. I was terrified that she knew my secret, and that she would tell Robin any second now.

"I don't know…" Raven answered after a few painful seconds, breaking eye contact with me and turning to him. "Usually I have to concentrate to get into someone else's mind; but this time I practically fell in headfirst. I'm not sure, but I think it's his powers mixing with mine that made it so easy. But we're both fine." She looked back at me- I still couldn't read her expression well enough to tell if she would say anything to Robin. "Either way, I don't think I'll need any more information to help answer the questions for him, if he doesn't mind. I think I understand now."

Crap- she was going to say something after all. Everything was over.

"So, when did you find out?"

_He told me… last night, it was. Before the attack, _I answered.

"I see. How did he tell you?"

I looked at Raven for help. I didn't want to tell them that I had been kidnapped by him, but how else would he have told me? Raven took this one.

"He contacted Jericho just before the attack. He had taken out a contract to destroy us all, but when Jericho joined the team, he didn't want to kill him, too. He wanted Jericho to go somewhere safe, where they would meet up together. But Jericho couldn't just walk away, so he ran up to tell us as soon as possible. But… it was still a little too late."

I nodded in agreement. Was Raven always this good at cover stories?

"And this happened right before the attack? While you were, where, in the basement or something?"

I nodded once again. Why not? It made sense. And now kidnapping wouldn't be one of Grant's charges. Even if he was dead.

He gave a single nod himself, and walked out. That was it, no more. Was he really letting it go that easily?

"He wouldn't normally drop it so quickly, but I gave him a talking to before we came here." I looked at Raven, eyes still wide, nervous. "He knows what it's like to lose someone, trust me. He knows that you need time on your own to feel grief, and to heal. He's just forgotten over time. Now his priority is only the law. He would have interrogated you- found out the truth. But I stepped in to remind him what was important."

I could only stare at her. _You know about my dad._ I didn't even need to bother signing it out. I could feel this odd, transparent connection between us since the slip-up with our powers.

"I know. I would never have guessed it. You? HIS son? If it weren't for my heritage I would never believe it possible." She shrugged.

_You're not going to say anything?_

"No. I can see that you're afraid for him to find out. And I can see why. I don't blame you. Will we have to tell him eventually? Probably. But not yet. I know you're trustworthy because I can see into your mind whenever I want- not that I will; don't look at me like that. But Robin is too cautious for his own good. Maybe that's what makes him leader. Anyway, who knows? We might never have to tell him." And then it was her turn to leave the room, just like that. Um, was I missing something? Never mind. I'm going to go get some sleep.

Out in the hall, there was someone sitting on the floor; Kole. She had fallen asleep against the wall, waiting for me. I reached down to shake her shoulder. She moaned and frowned, before finally opening her eyes. She looked up and spotted me, smiling.

"Jericho? What happened?"

I helped her up and we started walking down the hall to our rooms, still holding each other's hands._ He just wanted to ask me about my brother._

"Oh." She looked down at her feet as we walked along. "What I said earlier; I mean it."

_Mean what?_

She looked back up. "You can tell me anything. If something's bugging you, you can just tell me. I don't want you to feel like you have to keep secrets." I stayed quiet until we reached my door, when we stopped. She hugged me goodnight- I wanted to share everything with her, even for the rest of my life. I didn't want to let go. She felt like the only reason for me to be happy anymore. But, she let go, smiled comfortingly, and turned to leave. Numbly, I clasped on to her hand, preventing her from leaving. She stopped and turned to look up at me, waiting.

_Kole… Don't go. I want you to stay with me- please._ She nodded, stepping back to stand in front of me. _I- I _do_ want to tell you something. I was afraid to before, but you deserve to know._

I led her by the hand into my room, where no one could hear us; where we were alone.

"Jericho," she whispered in the dim light. "What is it?"

_I have a secret. I've been keeping it from everyone, but it gets harder and harder. I have to tell you. Herald and Raven already know._

"Raven?"

_She accidentally entered into my mind back there. But she promised not to tell anyone, so-_

"Jer, I swear I'll never tell a soul; not ever!"

_I know. That's why I'm telling you. Come here…_ I pulled her over to sit on the bed with me; hanging on to her hand like it was the key to my sanity. It almost was. We sat there, just like before, when she was bandaging my wrist. _Kole it's about my dad. My dad is an awful, horrible person; but… I know deep down he loves me, and my mom, and my brother. I guess he's not a bad person, really. He just does a lot of bad things._

"Oh, Jericho, I understand. My dad is a terrible man, too. He gave me these powers; so I guess he did some good. But I hate him."

_Did you inherit your powers from him? That's how I got mine- that's not so bad._

"No. He really gave them to me. He used me as a guinea pig." Her voice wavered, and I felt her tense, as if she was trying not to cry. "I can't stand the sight of needles, or scalpels, or anything. It just makes me think of him, and all the times he experimented on me. _I hate him_."

_Oh Kole…_ I hugged her tight, keeping her against my chest for a moment longer. I could feel her tremble, when she tried not to cry. We stayed like that for a while, before she leaned away from me.

"I'm sorry- you wanted to tell me something."

_No it's alright- I didn't know you grew up like that. I guess my dad would never do that. My dad would never hurt a hair on my head. But… he still hurts other people._

"What do you mean?"

_You already know my dad. My dad is Slade._ I dropped my hands and my head in shame, waiting for her disgusted remark. She was silent, so I kept going, not once looking up at her. _I wanted to say something. I feel like I'm going to explode, sometimes. I hate it- I feel like I don't belong here. But I could never say anything about it._

"Jericho," I thought I heard her sobbing under her voice, but before I could look to see, she was squeezing me tight. I was slightly shocked he wasn't repulsed, or at the very least afraid of me; but I was relieved that she still liked me. "Why didn't you say something sooner? I'm so sorry you have to feel this way- but please, never leave. I don't want you to go. Even if Robin finds out and wants to kick you off the team or something, I'll go with you."

_You'd do that? You don't hate me?_

"Of course I would. I'd go anywhere with you. And no, it wouldn't be fair to hate you. I could never hate you. In fact, I think I kind of feel like I love you." She looked shyly up at me through her eyelashes. I felt something tugging at my heart again. I was supposed to do something. _Say something, you idiot!_ Before thinking twice about it and backing out, I held her face in both hands and pressed my mouth against hers. She didn't move at first, but slowly she tilted her head, wrapping her arms around me. I had never done this before, but I liked doing it with her. Something deep within me felt a sense of satisfaction- accomplishment. It felt great. This day may have been the saddest day of my existence, but she really made me forget, now. Why on Earth was life not like this all the time?

Reluctantly, I parted from her, letting go of her face to sign something back to her.

_I think I love you, too. _

(TT)

Kole shut his door behind her, leaning against it. She slid down a few inches, a sigh of ecstasy escaping her pink lips. _He loves me- he said that he loved me!_ Just then, she heard a sly chuckle. She opened her eyes to see Argent standing there, arms crossed, with a smirk on her face. Kole flushed.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Argent! We didn't do anything! I was just-"

"I know exactly what you two were doing, love." She laughed and walked away.

"Argent! No- it's nothing like that! _Argent_!"

(TT)

Slade's POV

"_Damn it!_" I slammed my fists down onto the desk in front of me. I told him- I _told him _that he shouldn't go. I knew it was a suicide mission. Why wouldn't he listen? _He never listened to me!_ I growled under my breath. "I hope you're happy Grant. Save me a spot in Hell."

My oldest son- gone. Dead because he was too stubborn to listen. I knew the entire time- they sent him out there to die. Why hadn't I stopped him? I could have done it. But I'd been so mad at him- I hadn't cared.

"Sir," came a voice. "It's H.I.V.E again."

"I told them _no_!"

"I know, sir. But they won't leave this time."

I clenched my fists. "Very well."

Wintergreen left, and a few minutes later, an elderly woman came in.

"I thought Blood replaced you," I said to her.

"He failed. I moved back into place. But we're not here to talk about promotions, Slade."

"You will call me _Deathstroke_," I hissed. There was no reason for it, but I wanted them to suffer for everything.

"Fine. You know what I want. Why are you hesitating to seal the deal?"

"Because you _don't deserve it_. I'm not coming to work for anyone who _murdered_ my _son_."

"Business is business, Deathstroke."

"So you _admit_ you planned his slaughter."

"It was nothing personal."

"_Nothing personal_? He was my son! _My son!_ And you have the _gall_ tell me there's nothing personal about it? Keep your damn contract. I won't do it, not ever."

"You used to work against the Titans on your own free time. And now, when I offer to pay you to do it, you refuse. Why?"

"I don't kill kids." Least of all my youngest son, for that matter. "_Just get out_."

"Of course. I suppose I'll have to find someone else who can take the job." She let the door shut behind her.

No. I've lost one son- no one's taking Joseph. When Jackal slit his throat, nearly killing him, I promised myself nothing would ever happen to him again. I let Grant walk right into suicide mission. Now Joseph's life was in danger as well. I should never have let him stay with the Titans- I should have pulled him out to begin with. Never mind H.I.V.E., he could get killed in _any_ fight. I know he's capable- he just won't defend himself properly. I've already lost Grant; I won't allow any harm to come to Joey. Whatever it takes, I'm going to keep him safe.

**Aw yeah! I said to myself that I would let things slow down this chapter. Ha! Well, I tried. The JeriKole relationship might seem a little rushed to you, but this is WAY less than what they did in the comics! Keeping it canon PG style, baby! Sorry Slade swore. Do me a few favors, will you? First, review! Second, go take a look at the contest on my profile! I really like this chapter :3 Even with seven bruises, extreme carpet burn, scratches… wait what was I talking about? Oh right! Gotta love theatre. Anyways, again, please review! **


	8. When Everything Comes Crashing Down

**Thanks guys! I didn't expect this contest to get such a positive response- or any response at all, really. But, it did- so yay! I was actually really excited for this chapter because things are going to move forward, and get more intense! Hopefully. Not 100% sure how much will go down for this chap, but let's see!**

Slade's POV

My plan had to be perfect- and that required weeks and weeks of planning. I had a new project- it was a long-shot, scientifically, but I didn't need _it_ to be perfect. Besides, I'd been working on something like this for what could have been years. Why not test it out now? Meanwhile, while I waited for my little "experiment" to develop, I watched my son, through news footage and hacked traffic cameras. Might as well make sure I know exactly what he can dish out against me. I'd hate to try and grab him only to realize I'd underestimated him.

I was impressed by what I saw. He had grown, and his skills had definitely developed. The Joey I remembered was just a small boy, hiding in the house when I taught Grant how to shoot a gun in the backyard. Joey hated things like that- he wanted to create, not destroy. Of course I had loved him, just the same, and I still did. I felt proud of him for learning all of this on his own, and standing up for himself and others. I always used to worry about him getting beat up on school or something, because he was so different- so I had to teach him the basics of self defense to make sure no one ever laid a hand on him again.

Apparently, on his own time, he had practiced these skills, developing his own fighting technique. He was an excellent fighter- when he didn't run. Same as always, he preferred Flight over Fight, but less than before. Visually measuring strength, and skill, I estimated that if he had to he could even defeat Robin. But, no, Joseph would never do something like that. He wouldn't even think of it.

It was almost time. My experiment was complete, down to the smallest details. I had a plan, and it would work. No one was going to kill my son, because I was going to first.

(TT)

Jericho's POV

As sore as it made us all, I think we actually liked training together. What would we do when we were all separated, and only trained in small groups? It wouldn't be quite as fun, and more tedious, but we'd all be grateful for the extra bathroom time, I'm sure. Right now, though, training was over and we were all making our way down to the meeting room, where Robin said he would make an important announcement.

"Jericho," someone called. Speak of the Devil…

I smiled in greeting over my shoulder at our leader as he caught up. Kole was already at my side, claiming my hand as her own. Of course we'd only grown closer over the weeks. We kept it kind of subtle, because that's the way she wanted it, though I'm sure everyone already knew.

"Just wanted to say, nice uppercut back there," Robin grinned as he rubbed his jaw. "You fight hard, when you want to."

I just shrugged while Kole giggled next to me. I guess I could handle myself well enough in a fight, but it just isn't who I am. I don't want to fight when there's another way through a problem. That's probably why most people think I can't fight.

I might have said something if we hadn't reached the meeting room just then. Many a long, boring meeting had taken place here, and we'd learned how to entertain ourselves quietly enough. It was like being back in school. We all took our usual places at the oblong table, getting ready for the "pep talk" of the week. Kole remained at my side and already was tuning things out, idly playing with my hand. The girl had an odd little fascination with hands, it seemed- especially mine.

"Alright, everyone, listen up," Robin started. "I know we just had a long training session, so we're all tired, but I'll make this quick, I promise. We've spent a long month or two together and we've been through a lot. However, this is our last meeting as a big collected group, at least for quite a while.

"I watched and took note of who worked well together, and I've finaly sorted out the teams…"

The atmosphere quickly became a lot more positive, and everyone leaned forward a little bit, anxious to hear who they'd be living and working with.

"The teams are as follows- My team will be Titans Central, with all the same members; same goes for Titans East. Titans North consists of Red Star, Kole and Gnarrk, and Lightning and Thunder. Red Star will be the leader. In Titans South there is Argent, Jinx, Kid Flash, Jericho, Hot Spot and Herald, with Argent as leader. Finally we have Titans West with Pantha, Wildebeest, and Killowat and Bushido as team leader. Any opposed?"

No one said anything, but we all looked at each other, nodding. I was happy with my team, (one of the ones with the most members, I noticed). It was made up of people I got along well with, for the most part. I could only wish that Kole would be with me, but he probably separated us for a reason, what with us being so close. We all knew how he was with getting "distracted".

Robin nodded in approval and continued, "Locations are to be discussed at a later date, because we will be too busy tonight. You have half an hour to shower and change, and then we will meet up again… for a movie night- to celebrate becoming Titans together, and working together as a team."

The collective groans turned into cheers and shouts of joy. The room filled with the chatter of people talking about their new teams, and where they might go, and what movie(s) we should watch tonight and things like that. Kole hugged her arms tightly around me.

"Aw, we don't get to be on the same team," she said with an over-exaggerated pouty face. I smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek, taking my hand back to sign to her.

_Don't worry- I'll message you every day, and we'll visit, too. Come on, let's go- if we hurry we'll get a good spot on the couch._

(TT)

A lot longer than a half hour later, the popcorn was popped, everyone was (nearly) settled, and the movie was picked. We were going to watch Wicked Scary four, or five, or something like that. That is, as soon as everyone had settled down enough to watch anything.

_You __won__'__t __get __scared?_ I asked Kole, sitting between me and my arm, resting on my chest.

"No- I'm too tired. I might fall asleep before the first person is killed. How about you?"

_Oh, __I __don__'__t __know__…_ I pretended to be afraid. _Promise __to __hold __my __hand?_

She laughed. "Yeah, and if you do get scared, I can just distract you, so that you won't even know that the movie's going on."

A coy smile played at the corners of my mouth. _Really? __And __how __do __you __plan __on __doing __that?_

"Like this," she answered cheerfully, reaching up to grab my face and pull me down so that both our noses and lips squashed together.

"PDA!" someone shouted, and then everyone joined in, throwing popcorn and jeering. Kole giggled when I picked up the DVD box and held it up to hide us from view. We only stopped when the movie really was about to start. About fifteen minutes in, Kole nudged me, leaning up to whisper in my ear.

"Would you please go get me a blanket? It's kind of cold."

I nodded, and she moved off of me to let me get up. I made my way around all the people on the couch and floor and walked into the hall, going in the direction of my room. The movie wasn't all that scary, really, but it had me a little worked up. All the lights throughout the entire tower were turned off, and it was almost midnight on a night with no moon. I turned on hall lights as I went, despite my telling myself that there was no reason to. I had keen enough senses to see in the dark, and there definitely weren't any monsters around. But still…

By the time I actually made it to my room I was smiling at myself- being so silly and childish as this. It was only a fake-looking monster movie. I'd lived through much more terrifying circumstances, as a child, even. I didn't turn on my room light, only keeping the door open to let in enough light to see by.

The door shut behind me, making me spin around, on high alert. My heart was pounding while I stared, wide-eyed into the darkness, trying to make a picture out of the shadows. Nothing there… just must have not propped the door open well enough and it shut automatically. It's supposed to do that, there's no reason to be afraid.

A pair of large arms wrapped around me, pinning my own limbs against my body and lifting me off the ground. Instinct kicked in, fueled by adrenaline and moving forward without thought. I thrashed and kicked, trying to turn my head and see my attacker. They were human- I could somehow sense it. I fought free, landing back on my feet and running at the door, communicator in hand. They struck from behind, knocking me to the ground and holding me down. My communicator flew forward, out of my hand, the alarm button left untouched. My mouth opened to shout for help, or something, but of course no sound was produced.

I fought back fiercely- no one would get away with attacking me like this. I got out from under them and backed away, facing them. I was surprised at who I found- my dad. We each stood, slowly. I wasn't going to get my friends just yet- this was between me, and him. My eyes narrowed, as did his one eye. Neither one moved, for a second, until I rushed forward, ready to attack.

This, at least, must have surprised him. I never fought first, and he knew that. But I wouldn't take chances today. Even if he was surprised, he caught me by the arm, spinning me around to twist it behind my back. Once again, my mouth opened on an instinct to scream in pain, but it was a mute cry.

"Don't be so careless, Joseph," he said in my ear. I pulled forward, tucking in my head and rolling on the ground, making him let go. I landed in a crouching position, quickly spinning my leg out to knock him over. But my leg didn't have enough force against him, and he only became unbalanced, so I improvised by reaching up to pull him down the rest of the way. He partially caught himself on the nightstand- knocking both it and everything on it to the ground. The noise wouldn't alert anyone, I knew. They were two floors away.

I scurried back, reaching for something to defend myself with, when my hand touched the neck of my guitar. Well, it'd worked on Private Hive… I swung it with all my strength, aiming for his unarmored neck. The instrument broke, and he stumbled back a few steps, but no more. Deep inside, I felt a pang for my broken guitar. It was all I had left from my old life- and it'd been the first instrument that was mine, and no one else's. But I had no time to worry about it- my dad was coming at me full force.

Before I could dodge it, he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, forcing me against the wall. My feet were still just touching the ground, so I wasn't in any danger of choking, but the pressure against my chest pinned me into place, unable to move and hardly able to breathe otherwise. I struggled, glaring at him.

"I'm not here to hurt you- quite the opposite in fact," he said, less calmly than before. My teeth were bared in defiance, since I couldn't otherwise tell him how I felt. "But you and I both know that I will make you come with me, even if it means fighting you into unconsciousness. I will even sedate you if I have to- but only if you force me. Stop fighting me and struggling against the inevitable and you don't have to get yourself hurt. You can walk out on your own two feet _with_ me, or be knocked unconscious and be carried out _by_ me. What will it be?"

I glared even more, if it were possible. On the inside, I was emitting my fiercest growl. However, actions speak louder than words, and I struck out with my knee against his stomach. I wasn't close enough to him to do any damage, but it made him stop smashing me against the wall. I gasped, breathing air back into my lungs- only he wouldn't let go. He pulled me closer to him, turning me around and trapping my arms against my chest in one fluid movement. With one arm, he held me in place; my back against his torso and my arms crossed over my chest.

His other hand came down over my mouth and nose, cutting off any air. I reared back my head, already running out of breath. But no amount of jerking and twisting would make him let go. I tried to bite his hand, but he was wearing his thick leather gloves. All his armor prevented me from kicking him. As hard as I tried, I couldn't get away this time, and I was rapidly running out of air. My movements slowed, and I felt everything inside of me shut down, bit by bit, until the darkness of my room smothered me.

(TT)

Kole's POV

Jericho never came back last night- I was woken up by someone next to me, telling me the movie was over. I was confused, and I asked them if he ever came back in. They said no, they didn't see him come back. I was annoyed to say the least. Why wouldn't he come back? Was there honestly something in his room that had distracted him enough that he didn't come back? I thought about going to see for myself, but I was too tired to be mad at him right now. I would go back in the morning and ask what his deal was. He had to have a good reason- Jericho wouldn't be that inconsiderate.

I shuffled to bed that night and first thing in the morning, I got up, got dressed, and walked down the hall. I wasn't as annoyed now, just a little hurt. If he didn't have a good reason for ditching me last night, so help me…

I knocked on the door, shouting, "Jericho! I need to talk to you!" I didn't hear any of his usual responses, like knocking on the other side of the door to tell me to come in. "Jericho?"

I was annoyed again, now, that he really was ignoring me. He couldn't be asleep, he would have woken up when he heard me. I huffed to myself and opened the door. The curtains were closed, letting only slivers of light in. I sighed. "Jericho get up already, it's after-"

I flipped on the lights and saw where he had gone last night. Furniture was overturned, all of his things strewn across the floor. The curtains were all torn up, and his guitar was smashed, right in half. I trembled in fear at what else was all over the room. Blood was splattered all over the walls, floor, and even a little on the ceiling. Huge spots of it had soaked into the carpet, and some dripped down the walls and onto the furniture that still stood. I heard a loud, nerve-wracking scream, and realized it was me. I stumbled backwards into the hall, falling to the ground with a strangled cry of fear. A part of me wanted to sob my eyes out, but I was too much in shock.

The door remained open, and my eyes were locked on the sight of the room. I looked down and saw what had the door stuck open- it was his communicator. I realized that I'd kicked it there while backing through the door. It was crushed, possibly by someone's foot. I looked up again to see the thick, heavy curtains waving at me in a wind coming through the broken window. Footsteps reached my ears, as people started running down the hall to me.

"Kole! What's wrong?" asked Robin, the first to arrive. He stopped immediately upon seeing Jericho's room. Everyone stopped, looking at it in shock. It was sick- we had seen stuff like this before, when called on by the police to solve murder cases. But… this was worse than anything we'd seen before. Not only that, but it was Jericho. He was our friend- this shouldn't happen to someone like him. Who would do this? Slowly getting over my shock, I started to have a hard time breathing- the first sign that tears were coming. I broke my gaze away, forcing myself to stop looking at it. It might not be him. That could be someone else's blood. And even if it is his, he could be alive, right?

"Everyone, get out of here." Robin said after a long silence. "I need Cyborg and Beast Boy with me but for now, that's it. Go- that's an order."

(TT)

Once everyone was gone, the three remaining boys surveyed the grim scene. Their own tower had become a crime scene. Robin knelt down, looking for evidence, and Cyborg and Beast Boy (not quite sure what else to do) joined him. Cyborg picked a spot (more like puddle) of blood on the floor and scanned it for DNA, hoping to see any result other than 'Jericho'. BB morphed into a blood hound and gingerly sniffed around, testing the smells of the room to see who had been in here. Soon enough, he whined, putting his tail and ears down and shaking his head as if to rid his nose of the smell.

"I know, Beast Boy," said Robin. "We don't like it either." In reply, the green dog curled up onto the ground, covering his nose with his paws.

A high-pitched beeping broke through the air, alerting Cyborg that the DNA results had been quick-checked. Reluctantly, afraid of what he'd find, he looked at the analysis. The DNA was in the files- a name and picture even popped up, along with a link to a profile in the database. Cy's fists clenched, and he punched the wall, leaving a crater.

"Careful." Robin stayed relatively calm. "You might disrupt any evidence there is."

"And so what?" the robotic barked back. "This is HIS blood. His _blood_. With this much of it, logically, he's more than likely de-"

Beast Boy howled, to make Cyborg stop. Beast Boy didn't want to hear it. Not that- let it be anything but that.

"Beast Boy's right, we can't assume that. This is his blood, and it is a lot; but that doesn't mean he's really gone. There's still time, he could be alive somewhere. Injured, mortally wounded even, but alive. That's why it's important that we hurry- or it will be too late."

It was then that Cyborg realized that his younger friend was deep in denial. Sure, until they found a body, there was still a microscopic chance that Jericho wasn't really dead. But Robin should know better than to cling to such false hope. Of course, the kid grew up in Gotham. Most of the time, maybe hope was all he ever had. It still was. Hope was the only thing that kept him moving. Cyborg couldn't take that away from him. He kept his mouth shut and kept scanning for different DNA, or fingerprints, or _something_. Who knows? Maybe the spiky-haired little runt had something. Maybe there was a chance after all.

What _felt_ like hours later, Robin stood up, growling loudly in frustration.

"There's nothing _here_!"

"I can't find anything either. The only DNA in here is Jericho's," said Cyborg.

"Check the security footage. Maybe-"

"Robin, calm down. I already told you. I checked, but everything in this area, inside and out, all the cameras, trip wires, and even the laser beams are completely shut down, as of six o'clock last night."

"Beast Boy?" The two looked down at the animal on the floor next to them. He had hardly moved since turning into a dog in the first place. He was curled on the ground, once in a while letting out a whimper. Now, at the sound of Robin's commanding voice, he changed back. Head down, he slowly got back to his feet, still avoiding the tiniest drop of blood like the plague.

"I don't know the scent- but it was altered. Someone must have known that I would smell them, and know who they were. They used a chemical, maybe even bleach, to distort their scent." Beast Boy's voice was thick, as if he would cry; but his tone was almost furious. "I can still smell where they were in this room. They came in the window, and obviously scuffled around a bit with Jericho- their smells go all over the place. Then, they killed him, or at least cut him up a lot, and carried him to the window. They took him. Dead or alive, they _took__him_ out that window, and I bet they went through the water so we couldn't track them."

Bit by bit, Beast Boy's anger seemed to grow. He began to shake, filled with emotion, until he too punched something- only this time it was the dresser top. He broke through it quite a bit, and his friends were slightly shocked- BB never got this angry, other than when the Beast was very near the surface. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder carefully.

"It's okay BB. We're going to find whoever did this. I swear we'll hunt them down."

"When we find them, I'm-" The Changeling choked on his words, holding back more tears. Cyborg looked at Robin.

"What are we going to do next?"

"We're going to tell them."

"Who? The police? The press?"

"Both of them, eventually. But first- we have to tell the team."

They walked grimly down the hall. Things were looking bad- real bad. They dealt with crime every day, even murders like this. But Jericho was one of them. There was very small chance that he was alive anymore, and even if he wasn't, he would be in critical condition. If they found him like that, this wounded, he could very well die anyways. There was no denying it. They had to face the truth- no pretending. Like Robin, all they had left was hope, and even that diminished with every second that they didn't know where their friend was. They reached the Ops. Center, where everyone waited. Most of the girls seemed to be crying, and even many of the boys were teary-eyed. Kole was crying the hardest, surrounded by a bunch of other female Titans trying to comfort her, telling her that it would be alright. Every person looked up at the entrance of the trio, waiting on edge.

Robin took a deep breath. He'd delivered bad news plenty of times before. But now, he felt as though he were delivering it to himself as well. "Guys… we checked the DNA of the blood in the room. It was his. We don't know what happened yet. I'm not going to lie to this team, ever, so I'll tell you- it doesn't look good. I'm saying this so that you're prepared for whatever happens. But no matter what, we will catch whoever did this- I promise."

The room became ever more melancholy as the news settled into everyone's minds. Quiet murmurs rose out of the stillness. But Beast Boy noticed that someone was missing- and he knew who. He left, on his own, to find her. Just as he thought, she was in her room. He knocked on the door.

"Raven?" He didn't hear an answer, so he knocked again. Still nothing. Very, very, carefully, he opened the door, ready to morph into a cheetah or something to get out of there in a hurry. When nothing exploded, he took a few steps in.

"Shut the door behind you," Raven commanded from the other side of the room. Beast Boy did as he was told without hesitation.

"So… you're not mad about me being in here?" he asked, walking over to where she was floating by the window. She didn't answer.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" Her voice wasn't hostile. In fact, it wasn't anything. She was completely blank.

"I noticed that you weren't in there, so…"

"I heard. Don't tell me."

"So you're meditating to keep in control?"

"Trying to, anyway." Beast Boy was surprised at how calm she seemed to be. Calm meaning she wasn't throwing him out the window for coming into her room. She must be torn apart on the inside- Jericho was her friend too. She continued, "I'm looking for him."

"What?"

"The other day I tried tapping into his thoughts and ended up inside his mind. Ever since then, there's a mental connection between us."

"You mean like the one you have with Robin?"

"Yes."

"So do you think he's alive?" Beast Boy asked, allowing hope to come back to him.

"I don't know yet. I didn't feel him die- but I don't know if I would anyway. If he's alive, he's unconscious. I don't feel anything. If he really is alive, and he dies later on, I might feel that."

"Then you'll know when we're too late?"

"Most likely."

Beast Boy sighed. He was afraid to feel too hopeful. It would only make the blow more crushing if things didn't end well. He watched Raven for a moment, while she floated in the air. Her face was so blank; it was as if she was sleeping.

"Raven?"

"Mmm?"

"How… how do you stay so calm?" She didn't even look at him.

"I have to. You know that. Even with my father's influence gone from me I still have to keep a check on my emotions. You know that."

"Yeah, I know, but… why?"

"I'm an empath. My emotions could affect others'. I would only make them feel worse."

"But Raven, that means their emotions are affecting you too."

"So what? I'm used to it." She actually shrugged a little.

"Raven, you don't have to do that. Our friend may have just died- it's not healthy to hold it all in. Remember watching Wicked Scary I?"

"Yes I remember. And don't worry- let me handle this. I don't need you to help me; I know how to do it alone."

"Raven don't you get it?" He put a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to do it alone."

She looked up at him, but before another word could be said, both of their communicators went off. Robin's voice emanated from each of the devices.

"Guys, we need you down here. The police called- we're going into town."

"All of us?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes, it's important."

"What's wrong?" Raven asked, getting to her feet.

"They said they found a body washed up on shore across from our island."

**I****'****m. ****So. ****AWESOME! *****Evil ****laugh* ****That ****was ****the ****best ****murder ****I****'****ve ****ever ****written. ****But, ****I****'****m ****no ****good ****at ****action, ****so ****how ****was ****the ****fighting? ****Were ****you ****able ****to ****imagine ****what ****was ****going ****on? ****I ****think ****describing ****action ****with ****too ****much ****detail ****is ****pointless, ****because ****it****'****s **_**action**_**, ****but ****too ****little ****is ****awful. ****Hey, ****for ****those ****who ****have ****a ****DeviantART, ****do ****me ****a ****favor. ****Another ****one?****Yes, ****I ****know, ****I ****know. ****Check ****out ****AskTeenTitans!****Better ****yet, ****make ****an ****AskMe ****profile ****for ****just ****about ****any ****Titan ****you ****want! ****We ****have ****a ****TON ****of ****openings ****right ****now- ****so ****if ****even ****one ****of ****you ****would ****do ****that ****we****'****d ****be ****grateful. ****Sorry ****if ****this ****chapter ****dragged-****it****'****s ****really ****long. ****Disclaimer- ****Idea for all of th teams ****came ****right ****from ****lilmissfashionista. ****Originally ****brought ****up ****in ****her ****story ****Cutting ****Off ****the ****Past****.. ****Go ****check ****it ****out! ** **Where ****are ****the ****Tyke ****Titans? ****They ****went ****to ****live ****with ****the ****monks, ****way ****back ****towards ****the ****beginning. ****I ****just ****never ****though t****about ****them. ****Anyways, ****leave ****a ****review ****to ****yell ****a t****me- ****because ****right ****now ****it****'****d ****actually ****make ****me ****happy ****:D**


	9. Home is Where You're Held Hostage

Reunions IX

**Alright, alright, calm down. I hope this makes you all love me again :3 Also, for the first section of this chapter, I STRONGLY suggest you listen to a sad sort of song. I recommend, 'Untitled' by Simple Plan- but almost anything will work. I tried it out and it really gave me the mood I wanted- and I already know what's going to happen! So if you can, open up another page or another tab really quick and look up a song.**

How could it have happened? Just HOW could anything like this EVER happen? They all traveled to the shore, to face this together, but only a few went to the scene. Police had blocked off the area as much as they could, but no one could keep the people- the press –from seeing the body face down in the sand. Robin would have almost given anything to not be the leader right now. To have anyone else be the one to have to go down alone to the spot on the beach where a body lay in the wet sand. He had simply sucked it up, and moved forward.

The police gave him _that_ look. The apologetic, I'm-sorry-someone-you-know-just-died, look. So even they were sure who it was- when they barely knew who he was. Robin kept the body in just his peripheral vision as long as he possibly could. But then, he got there and had to look down, and see him. Purple boots, black pants, white shirt and purple vest, and curly yellow hair, matted with water, sand, and blood. The officers there had already taken their evidence and asked Robin if he wanted to as well, or could they now move the body?

Numbly, he nodded, and they rolled him over. The Teen Wonder visibly winced. Sand and blood stuck to his kind face. Slash marks covered him, deep and brutal. The most prominent one was right across his throat. They explained the procedure to Robin about what they would to his friend- his friend's _body_ –but he wasn't listening. He knew anyway, because murders had happened before. He simply took pieces of evidence they had saved for him (all he wanted was a DNA sample and fingerprints) and left. Not a single Titan said a word at least the rest of the night.

Three days passed- and almost everyone was gone. They wanted to stay, but Robin advised them to go as teams to their appointed parts of the world. He said they needed to move on, move forward, and keep going with their lives. Not to forget their friend, of course- but to remember him, and what he stood for. What they all were supposed to stand for. He knew that that was the best and quickest way to grieve someone. Slowly, one by one, they left. Titans South had the hardest time going. Only two stayed- at Robin's request.

"We're going today," he told the pair, sitting together on the couch sadly. Kole and Herald both looked up at him. They didn't need to ask- Robin had explained it earlier. The police took his body and brought it to get an autopsy, mainly for more evidence. They were going to give a final ID on the body, and, to say a goodbye. Robin could have gone by himself, but didn't, for multiple reasons. Mostly it was because Kole and Herald had been the closest ones to him.

They took the car there and slowly trudged inside. Kole was trailing along behind. Just before they left, the pathologist kindly left them alone for just a few minutes. Kole was crying- as she had been for the majority of the past few days. All of them had been crying, but her the most. Now, she cried over what she had seen. She braced herself firmly before walking in here but nothing could have helped her. She saw his beautiful and angelic face- pale, and empty. Dead. His throat and upper torso torn apart by huge cuts, marring his skin, and burn marks scattered among them. Even now that he was completely covered again, she couldn't cover up the image in her brain. When she looked, she saw the edge of his hand sticking out from under the sheet. Reverently, she pulled it out and held it with both of hers. It was cold, and she shivered. These hands… They had held her, touched her gently on occasions. The little line around his wrist from the time his brother had died- it had long healed. His hands were always bigger than hers- made to play guitar, and draw and paint. Always playing his guitar… He told her that he had had calluses from a young age- and she loved that he did. She would always know his hands.

With Herald and Robin respectfully watching, they saw her carefully pick his hand up, to feel those calluses just one last time. She had to make sure she remembered them forever. Her fingers touched his and she stopped. She looked at them, turning his hand over. His fingers were perfect- smooth as hers and without any mark at all.

(TT)

Slade's POV (The previous night)

I wanted to let go—let him breathe. But that would counter everything I've done. My son's struggling became weaker and weaker, until he finally lost consciousness. I felt his weight in my arms as he went limp and I took my hand off of his mouth and nose. Now that oxygen was getting back into his lungs he would recover. Unfortunately I couldn't let that happen just now. Holding him up with just one arm I tugged his collar down and stuck a small syringe into his neck. I injected him with just enough of a home-made (and thoroughly tested, of course) formula to keep him under long enough to take him home.

Putting Joey over my shoulder I slipped back out the window, climbing down the rocky shore where a motor boat waited. Normally it would have been piloted by a Slade-bot, but tonight I wanted to go alone. Buckling him into a seat, just to be safe, I grabbed a large bag from the back of the boat and took it with me back up to his room. I dropped it onto the floor with a heavy thud and unzipped it, my breath catching when I looked once more at what was inside.

An absolute perfect clone- down to the last detail. I'd been working on something like this for a long time, but now I had a reason and a purpose for such a thing. The hardest part was getting them to live. I could start the heart all I wanted but they would always be missing a soul. Not that it mattered now, because this one didn't need to live. Only bleed. While this one was still a few days old, looking like a child at the time, I took it and forced myself to slit the throat. To my relief it was healed by the next morning. That was two and a half weeks ago.

I picked it up, dressed in clothes identical to those Joseph wore. One more time I put a knife to its throat. But I had to stop. I took a few deep breaths but they did nothing to help me. It was hard enough to watch the first time, ten years ago. Just as hard a few weeks ago to do it myself. And now I had to make myself do it again. In the hand that wasn't holding the knife, I held a small device of my own invention. It would release an electric shock. One enough to make its heart beat, and make it bleed properly. I flicked the switch, and forced myself to slice the knife into its throat. Blood spewed out, like in a bad Sweeny Todd movie. I couldn't help but shudder at the feeling. Blood, I was more than used to. The problem was, not only did this thing look exactly like my son, but I was used to not leaving any mess behind.

_Don't think, just do._

I dropped the body of the clone to the ground and continued my work. Making slash marks in a precise fashion. And by that, I meant that I was making it look like just the opposite. Random cuts, made in anger. That's what it should look like. No cut was the least bit the same, and the only one that was obviously meant to hit an artery was the one across his throat. I knew all the exact spots to keep a person alive for as long or short as I wanted. But this couldn't look like I did it. Not to the Titans, and not to HIVE.

Out of breath I stopped to look at the finished product. It made me sick to look at my son like this. Very clearly and brutally murdered. I kept telling myself over and over that this wasn't even close to my son. It had the same DNA, fingerprints, and even clothing, but that didn't matter. It had been grown in a tank- in a lab, within a matter of weeks. No one had given birth to it, it had no family. I hadn't raised it from the time it was a baby, because it had only been a baby for less than a week.

Adding a few extra touches to the room before I left, I picked the thing up and threw it out of the window ahead of me, watching to make sure it hit the water. I climbed down, setting foot on the rocky beach below and making sure I left no evidence behind. I stepped onto the boat and put the engine on low, in a silent mode. Joseph was still asleep on the back seat, head falling to one side, and his breathing good and even. Time to go home….

Jericho's POV

The first thing I noticed at all was that I felt sick. Something was wrong- what was it? Instinct caused me to shift onto my side and curl around my stomach- almost as if to protect myself. There was a lack of familiarity in my environment- but my brain at this point was too slow to process it. I pressed my face into the soft, cool pillow underneath my head and breathed in a smell. This smell, at least, was almost familiar. Oddly it brought some comfort to my subconscious. For a brief moment or two I was comfortable, as if I was in bed at home.

Home…

I bolted upright, completely awake in mere seconds. I gasped loudly as I did, clenching the bed sheets in my fists at my sides. I was left panting for a second, before throwing aside the comforter and swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I stood up so fast that I was dizzy for a moment, and had to stop and look around me. I was in a bedroom- just a bedroom. It was decorated with blues, mostly, with purple and green here and there as well. A dresser, a nightstand, a closet, and a desk. It just felt… odd that I was in such a simple setting.

The door then opened, as if someone had been watching me and waiting for me to wake up. As was expected, it was my dad. I hadn't seen him at all out of uniform in….years. He looked exactly as I remembered him. Naturally, he wore sunglasses over his eye-patch. At first I was actually shocked- surprised to see him here like this, face-to-face. And then I realized why I was seeing him- and became mad all over again.

_What the HELL?_ I signed, trying to put as much emotion into it as possible. He frowned at my use of language but didn't say anything.

"Calm down," he said, "You're not the angry one remember?"

_Why would you do that? Couldn't you leave me alone for once? Or are you trying something, here?_

"It's in your best interest- not for my own gain, I can promise you that."

_How is this MY best interest? This is the opposite of "best"- it's the worst thing you could do!_

"No- the worst thing I could do is kill you." His harshness in those words made me wince, and he stopped himself to take a breath before continuing. "You would have died if I'd left you there."

I released a heavy sigh- the best I could do without a voice. _Not you too. Why does everyone feel that I need to be saved? I can take care of myself! But I definitely don't need to stay here._

At that, I tried to make my way past him. If he just let me walk away, there would be no need to fight him again. But of course- why would he let me leave? He caught me by the arm and held me firmly by the shoulders.

"You're staying here. HIVE is still taking out the Titans- and I won't let them have you as well. It's their fault your brother is dead- don't make me watch you die too."

_You really think I'll be safer here- with YOU? _That cut deep and I knew it. But I didn't care. _Fine then, whatever. But they'll be looking for me. My friends are going to find me sooner or later._

"They won't even be looking for you." Before I could ask what I meant, he handed me something- a Jump City Report newspaper. One glance at the front page, and I held in a gasp. Moving backwards to sit on the bed as I read it, gazing at the picture.

It was…me. The headline said I'd been murdered- they had my body and everything. But I knew that it couldn't be possible, I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I wasn't dead…. I looked at the bottom half of the page as I read down and saw otherwise. A body lay on the beach, soaked with seawater and blood. It looked exactly like me. The article said it had my DNA and fingerprints, too.

_How… I don't understand._ I looked back up at him to see that he was watching me.

"To everyone but me, you're dead. I made a clone of you after your brother was killed, and used it to fake your death."

_After you kidnapped me…._

"Yes. You might not like it, but I won't let you stay there to die. Soon we will be leaving."

_Leaving? Where?_

"Far- where no one will find us."

Not us, I think. Me.

_I won't go. I'll escape myself- and show them I'm not dead._

"No, you won't." Just like that he stepped back, and shut and locked the door.

**I don't even care if that was good. It's done, so take it and be happy. He's not dead, but he's still in trouble. I've… had sort of a rough time this past week, but I managed to get this done anyway. It's short, compared to other chapters, but I'm just not feeling it right now. I had to rewrite this one like three times. I'll make the next one longer, I promise.**


	10. A Funeral, and an Escape

**Alright, I have to get ready for a show tonight- so I'm posting this without checking it over, AND while being distracted with other tasks. Silly homework. So that's why this chapter isn't my best work, all the way through. I hope you enjoy it anyway! =D**

It was hours before anyone came back. I spent that time, simmering in anger at him. But I tried to be productive about it. I skimmed the rest of the paper before putting it down and leaning back against the headboard. My eyes trailed along the edges of the room, covering as much visual surface as possible. Looking for a way out. There was a glass window, high up but not unreachable. Only it was just thick, solid glass. No way to break or open it very easily. No ventilation systems big enough to get into. Only small vents bolted down tightly. The door was locked and had very tight cracks. No way to get out there without it opening.

For now I stayed in one spot. Just lying on the bed, looking around. I would wait until later to plan an escape. For now I had to wait.

I must have dozed off because my eyes opened with a start at the sound of knocking. It seemed dimmer than I remembered. I looked over at the door, curiously. Who would expect me to be able to open it? The handle twitched and twisted, being unlocked from the outside. Someone new stepped in, who I had almost forgotten entirely in these past years. But still, his face was linked to my memory, now that I saw him again. The smell in the pillows and sheets, they came from when he washed them and no one else.

William Wintergreen came in as casually as possible, being a butler and all. As if I weren't being held against my will. I stared at him for the longest time, not quite sure what to feel. He finally looked up at me, but only for a fraction of a second. Something just below my main field of vision caught my attention. I looked down to see that he had brought me a tray of food. Just when I looked back up to him, he was leaving. I set the tray aside and half stood to reach out and touch his arm, to keep him from leaving me there alone.

_Wintergreen…._ I tried to sign to him but he avoided looking at me. Of course. Dad probably told him to avoid eye contact with me no matter what. He couldn't even look in my direction to see what I was trying to ask him. Of course I could turn him around and make him look at me. But I just couldn't do that to Wintergreen. He's never done anything to me. I have only fond childhood memories of him. After the incident with dad, even mom still liked him. Or at least had respect for him.

"I understand that you're looking for help at this time. You have to understand I remain loyal to your father. But I'm not helping him just because of that. I know that this will be better for you. I don't want to watch you get killed any more than he does."

He left just like that, and I felt nothing but anger. At him, at everything. Mostly at my dad, obviously. He could never just leave me alone. And now he was dragging Wintergreen into it with him. I hated him for it. I hated him for everything. I forgot about the food for now and stood up. I figured he'd be watching, even though there were no visible cameras. I didn't care. I paced around the room, looking for a way out. There was a panel in the wall that slid open to reveal a bathroom. I hadn't noticed it right away because it was next to the headboard of the bed, behind me. There was a very small window at the top of the wall, next to a vent of the same size. Nothing useful here….

I worked my way through the whole room until I was faced with the door. Looks like my best bet. I knelt next to it, feeling around the edges. If I wanted to fit anything into the cracks, it would have to be very thin. And, guessing that the lock was a good one, it would have to be strong as well. To put it simply, a credit card wouldn't cut it. I stood back up with a sigh. I was about to search the room some more, when my stomach growled. Fine. I'll eat while I think.

I sat cross-legged on the bed, balancing the tray of food on my knees. It wasn't elaborate or anything, just a sandwich, fruit cup, and milk. But still, it was laid out sort of nicely. I felt a little less angry at Wintergreen now. From the way I remembered him… I knew he only wanted to help me, by helping my dad. I couldn't blame him. I knew he would forever be loyal to my dad- his best friend. Dad saved his life when everyone else was going to let him die. Just about the time I was born. It was the reason for my middle name. I decided that no matter what, I wouldn't be mad at Wintergreen for all of this.

But that didn't mean I wasn't going to escape. I chewed thoughtfully, looking around for anything that would fit into the door. I could check the drawers- though I doubted there was anything useful in there. I ate my fruit while I contemplated what might be in the bathroom, if I dug around. I held the fork in my mouth while I thought, unconsciously running my tongue over the prongs and biting them between my teeth. When I realized what I was doing I stopped, and had an idea. I took it out of my mouth to look at it before continuing to eat. I had a plan. Now all that was left to do was wait until the perfect time to execute it.

The rest of the evening went quietly. Wintergreen came back for the empty tray and glass, still not looking at me. I remembered to thank him, and I'm pretty sure he at least saw me sign that. Through the window I could tell it was getting later. I walked around my room some more, pretending to continue to look for a way out. Mostly it was to put on a show, but also because I was bored. Once I had become thoroughly acquainted with every corner, I was plenty tired. I found some pajamas to wear and climbed into the bed.

Hours later, I opened my eyes again. I had no idea of the time, but I knew it was late- or early. Perfect. I put a hand under my pillow and pulled out the fork I had stashed there after my meal. I still thought that there were cameras in here somewhere, so I had to be sneaky about hiding it without the potential of being seen. I knew my dad didn't have much a reputation for sleeping, but I had to hope that if he were asleep at all, it would be now. I slid out of bed and crawled across the floor, stopping to kneel just by the door. With almost nothing to lose I took the fork and tried to stick the prongs into the crack.

Just my luck- they didn't fit. After much effort and wiggling I had to stop. Now what? This was my only idea. I looked down at the fork with frustration, wishing it were only the tiniest bit thinner. I noticed the other end. The handle was flat. Flat enough? I took a deep breath and tried the other end. It took a lot of wiggling and strength to shove it in there, but it worked. I put the handle in as far as it would go. With just as much effort, I worked it up, towards the lock. While trying to break the lock, I almost broke the fork. Eventually I the utensil jerked, and I heard a heavy _click._ I looked and saw that the door was opened a centimeter wider, the lock broken. I can't help but smile to myself; but I'm not out of the woods yet.

I ease the door open as I stand, looking out. There was nothing but darkness. I stand still for a little while, waiting for my eyes to adjust. After a few moments, I realized this was as good as I would ever see. I take another deep breath, and then move forward one step at a time. I stayed close to the wall, slowly gaining speed. It seemed to go forever, in just one direction. No sooner had I thought this than the wall behind me disappeared- making me suck in a breath out of surprise. I found the wall again and realized that I had just come to a turn. I released the same breath I had sucked in and kept moving.

I heard something behind me and froze. I stopped moving, stopped breathing. At first, there was no other sounds. But then I heard it again- and started running. _Dad._ Had he known I would escape or what it possible he was in the hall by chance? Either way I needed to get away from him. I turned another corner and saw a door marked "Exit." I could make this. I could out run him just enough. I was going to get away-

A huge force slammed into me from behind, wrapping itself around me and encasing me in its power. I would have fallen face-first into the ground had he not caught us both. Instantly I struggled against him, fighting. But this time there was no escape for me. I kicked and squirmed, as he picked me up and held me against the wall.

"Calm yourself, Joseph…. Let me just talk to you." Needless to say I didn't want to listen to him. I felt more than mad at him for all of this. But when I wouldn't hold still he pinned me against the wall, just like he did in my room the other night. Only this time he was too far to properly kick. I struggled for a moment or two and then finally gave in and held still. He wasn't wearing a mask, so I could see his calm yet stern expression. "Thank you."

I sighed heavily to show my dislike at being stuck like this. I didn't want anything to do with him, and I wanted him to feel it through my eyes. He probably did but showed no sign of it.

"It took you a little longer than I thought for you to get out. I expect that's because you went to sleep while you were waiting. Obviously it did you no good, so I hope you learned from this."

I rolled my eyes to glare in the other direction. Slade held up a vial of something. It was clear but had an unnatural green tint to it. I almost expected it to glow in the dark. I looked at him and waited for him to explain what it was.

"I don't want to have to use this but I will if I have to." Giving in to my curiosity I allowed my expression to change, a little afraid to find out what that was. "It's a chemical compound made specifically to cancel out any metahuman's powers- permanently. I know you don't want to be here but can you really go back to them if you have no powers?"

He was right. I could go back to prove I was alive, but… I couldn't be much of a hero anymore. And if I wasn't a hero then why would I hang around? I would be taking up space. Yeah, I have some fighting skills, but those are secondary to what I can really do. It would be pointless. If I really had no powers, it might be better for everyone to think I was dead. But surely, my dad wouldn't do that to me, right?

"Like I said, I don't want to use it," his voice got sterner, "because of what it would do to you. To erase a super human's powers would be to rewrite their DNA. It's a long, painful process, I can assure you. That's why I will only use this on you if I have to."

He set me down, now that I knew this. I didn't run, as he knew I wouldn't. Which didn't mean I would stay; it just meant I would think about it before running again. Getting caught wasn't an option. I stared up at him, just as angry as before. What right did he have to do this? He was my dad but only by blood. I belonged with my mother, according to the law. Of course, the law also says I'm not supposed to have run away to do hero work, but I did. But that wasn't the point- the point is, he wouldn't get away with this. I was going to get out of here, whole.

"We're going to be leaving," he said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

_I know. You told me so…._ I answered with an attitude. He ignored it.

"Let me finish. In one week, be ready. Have everything packed you'll want to take. Wintergreen will provide you with a suitcase and a backpack. Until then, just be patient."

He nodded his head and I realized that I was "excused" to go back to my room. I didn't want to go back. Why would I? But I knew if I didn't he'd drag me back there himself. Or use that stuff in the vial. I knew that that was a valid threat. He would use it- I could tell. I didn't want to risk that. For now, I just turned and went back to my room, shutting the door behind me. I heard it lock again automatically. I was angry again, as angry as I had been the first time that door shut on me. Pack? Pack _what?_ Nothing in here was mine! I had some clothes, but those were street clothes that he had bought ahead of time. My guitar was at home- smashed in half. Any art supplies I had taken with me when I left home the first time were now in my mountain home. The only thing I had left that was really mine, we the uniform I had woken up it. When I changed into pajamas I had left the old uniform folded on the dresser. I didn't want to part with it, now. It was all I had left.

I picked it up, feeling the fabric. I put it away in one of the drawers. If I didn't get out before we left, then I would take it along. That much, I could pack.

(TT)

Kole's POV

Even with the sun shining bright as ever, today felt nothing but grey. I'd never been to a funeral before, but it was more or less what I expected. Titans South came back from New Zealand, and most other teams stopped by as the day went along. We traveled to another city, to a special place to bury dead heroes. It took weeks to make all the preparations, but Robin was grimly determined. Jericho deserved this. But I couldn't shake the idea that this was all fake. It wasn't _just_ the fact that I wanted to believe he was still alive. It wasn't just that I couldn't let go. That much was true- how could I not feel that way? But there was much more to it than that. I couldn't believe that that was his body- those weren't his hands. I knew his hands, as well as I knew my own. Those weren't his.

I hadn't said anything yet, because I was trying to make sense of it. He had played his guitar for ten years. His hands were marked to show it. How could that disappear in just one night- one night of being dead. It just didn't connect- that couldn't be him.

Still, the day went on. I knew I had to say something. Everyone wore their best, all in black. I didn't own a black dress- I loved colors too much. I borrowed one of Star's, tailored to fit my much smaller frame. I wanted to have a part of him with me somehow, but I had nothing. He had given me everything, starting with his heart. Written songs, and physical gestures of his love. It was all I ever wanted. But none of them were things I could carry with me. They were only in my memory. I almost left, until I thought of something.

I dug in my nightstand drawer, until I found it. A single half sheet of paper, folded up. One day, when the weather was warm, I asked him a question. I asked him what he'd do if he had a voice of his own for just one day. He started listing nice things first, like telling me he loved me and calling his mother. But as time went on and the conversation got silly, he listed anything he could think of, like singing karaoke in a country bar. We were laughing so hard...

He wrote everything down, turning it into a kind of poem for me. Now it was all I had. My dress had no pockets, so I improvised by putting it down the front of the dress, next to my heart.

They kept the lid to the coffin shut, hiding how he looked, all cut up. For heroes, it was tradition to bury them in their uniform, and his covered all the gashes but one- the one across his throat. No one really wanted to see that.

Throughout the whole ceremony I cried and fidgeted. I knew something- and I had to tell Robin. Even when they lowered the coffin into the ground and covered it with dirt, I couldn't believe he was dead. That couldn't be his body. I sounded silly, like a child, but those hands... It wasn't right. Nothing was right.

Afterwards, while everyone was still standing around, I worked up the courage to say something.

"Robin?" My voice sounded awful from the crying. He turned around, and through the mask I saw the concern in his eyes. Everyone was worried for me, which was no wonder. They pitied me every second of every day; sending sorry looks when they thought I wasn't looking. Or even when they knew I was. I would walk in on a group, looking for a conversation, and they would all shut up in a second. Either they had been talking about me or talking about him. I hated it. Even if he really were dead I would hate it.

"Hey Kole." The dreaded sound of pity emanated from his voice. "Are you alright?"

I ignored it and headed straight to my point. "There's something important I need to tell you."

He nodded, willing to humor me, it seemed. "What is it?"

"It's Jericho- I know I'm going to sound crazy but I really need you to just hear me out." At the mention of Jericho's name, he seemed to mentally sigh and prepare himself. I knew he would be willing to console me, but that wasn't what I was looking for. "It's just- the day we went to identify the body… his hands…. Robin, that wasn't him. I know him- I know what his hands feel like. He plays guitar, and he had calluses from it. I know it had his DNA and everything… but I don't think that that was his body."

He looked at me for a second, as if considering from a scale of one to Joker how crazy I was. But then he said, "I believe you. If anyone would know him like that, you would… But there's still no way to know. True, it's very unlikely that his hands and fingers would lose their calluses in just a day, but…. There's nothing to go off of."

I realized what he was saying. "So you're just going to leave it? What if he is alive; and needs our help?"

"I'm sorry Kole. But right now, there's nothing to do. If he's alive, I think he'll find a way to get back, or contact us. If he's dead…. Then let's mourn him now."

With that, he put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and walked away. I stood there, feeling hopeless. I was worried about convincing him I wasn't crazy. I hadn't thought that he would just give up like that. I didn't know what to do. While I stood there dumbly, another hand touched my shoulder and I turned around to face Raven. It was weird to see her not wearing a cloak and hood.

"You're right, Kole."

"What?" I was surprised at how close I was to tears, and quickly blinked them away.

"He definitely isn't dead. I can sense Jericho, and I know he's alive."

"Really? Well- where is he?"

She frowned sadly. "I don't know. He's far away, and it takes time to pinpoint an exact location. For now all I know is that he's alive somewhere."

"Can you find him?" I ask hopefully.

"If he stays in the same place long enough, and doesn't go anywhere else."

I nodded, a little relieved. "Thank you, Raven."

"Kole? I have something…." She held out a hand and I took it, surprised. She pulled me back to the T-Car on the path leading to the grave site. From the back seat she pulled out a large black case, handing it over to me. "I fixed this."

It was a guitar case- I opened it and found his guitar, whole again, and perfect. I admired it with wide eyes, afraid to touch it and have it shatter into a million pieces again. "T-thank you."

"You keep it," she said, "until he comes back."

I wanted to cry again, but I was out of tears. So I hugged her, as tight as I could. She seemed startled, but didn't shove me away. After a second she slowly hugged me back. It was going to be okay. I let go and hugged the case close to my body. It was something to hold on to. It gave me hope and reminded me of him. Somewhere out there, he was alive. And we were going to find him.

**So what up with the lack of response on the last chapter? I leave for two months and people start freaking out. I then come back to tell you that Joey is perfectly safe and alive and it's like no one cares? Yeesh, tough crowd. Well I know this isn't much but I hope it gets some response. It's longer than the last one, but still not all that long. I finished this, just now, on the night of the first day of May. But, I won't put it up until the second, because I just got done with a show and I'm too tired to read it over properly, and I have things to do. Plus, I'm mean. Well, please review either way, I'd appreciate it :) **


	11. FIXED STUFF

**Okay, my bad. Robin was OOC wasn't he? Well that won't do! So here I present to you a mini-chapter, that explains why he would say that. Hopefully this is better. **

Robin's POV

Nothing was right- I couldn't think, I could hardly eat or sleep. It was gnawing at me, making me feel painfully guilty. I didn't stop it from happening. Jericho was a part of our team, my team. I was the leader, the one in charge. I was here to do what's best for them, not let them get killed. He was murdered right under our very noses and I had no idea. Not until the body was found and all traces of clues were gone. The trail had already gone cold, in a matter of hours. As hard as I tried over the past week or so, I couldn't find anything to go off of. It was a day or two before I let anyone start to clean up the mess of blood. Even then, they had to make me let them. I was looking for something, anything. There's always evidence. But why couldn't I find it? Every day I didn't move closer to solving this, I felt like more of a failure to my team. To Jericho. I was so deep in thought that even at the funeral I had to force myself to pay attention to what was going on. Luckily I had my mask, and no one could tell I was zoning out.

Kole came up to me, and I couldn't help but mentally slap myself. Both to focus on her and giving her comfort, and because I still felt guilty. She was right under Jericho on the list of the Top People I had failed because of all of this. She and Jericho had become like me and Starfire. Right now the best I could give her would be my full attention. It would be better to give her the person responsible for this (besides me) but for now….

"There's something important I need to tell you," she said. This had my attention. I didn't expect it to be all that important, to be honest.

"What is it?"

"It's Jericho- I know I'm going to sound crazy but I really need you to just hear me out." I couldn't help but let out a sigh. I braced myself, trying to prepare for anything. Maybe she was mad at me. Maybe she just really needed comfort. "It's just- the day we went to identify the body… his hands…. Robin, that wasn't him. I know him- I know what his hands feel like. He plays guitar, and he had calluses from it. I know it had his DNA and everything… but I don't think that that was his body."

At first I could only look at her, thinking she was a little bit crazy from having lost him. I thought it was denial. It's perfectly natural to try to hold on to the fact that your loved ones aren't really dead. That they can come back. But then… I thought about what she was saying. She had a point. Crazier things had happened, at any rate. But this only raised a million other questions. Why Jericho? If that wasn't his body then whose was it? If he was alive, then who could have him? How did they…? The questions went on as I made myself talk to her, only half thinking about what I was saying. "I believe you. If anyone would know him like that, you would… But there's still no way to know. True, it's very unlikely that his hands and fingers would lose their calluses in just a day, but…. There's nothing to go off of."

I still don't know why I said that. I guess I was just afraid to give her false hope. I didn't know what to think. Was he dead or alive? If he was alive we needed to find him. If he was dead and we went looking for him it would create false hope. I didn't know what to do- my head was pounding and I couldn't think about this right now. I saw her expression fall.

"So you're just going to leave it? What if he is alive; and needs our help?"

"I'm sorry Kole. But right now, there's nothing to do. If he's alive, I think he'll find a way to get back, or contact us. If he's dead…. Then let's mourn him now." I don't know why I said it. I was just so used to dealing with the families of murder victims- and right now in this mind set that's what I saw her as. I didn't want to build up her hopes and then smash them again. Even if he was alive now, he could be dead before we found him. But still…. I felt awful for saying such things. She was a member of the team now.

I put a hand on her shoulder, to make her feel better, I guess. A voice in my head was screaming at me. _Tell her you're sorry again! Say you don't mean it. Don't tell her you're giving up when you want to look further into it! Tell the truth!_ But I couldn't…. Was this how I grieved? Maybe. When my parents died I remember shutting down, and keeping to myself. Granted, I was a lot angrier about that than I was now. Now I was more used to people dying. I walked away from her. I went home.

I was in my office again- doing what Star would call, "the brooding." This was another mystery to me and I wanted to solve it. Kole was right. Maybe. I wanted her to be right. I didn't want one of my friends dying because of me. While I sat there, looking over the details of the case, I saw a familiar glint out of the corner of my eye. Slade's mask, hanging on a wall. What if….

No.

But-

No. He's been gone, for a long time now. Why would he come back now? And why would he do something like this? I always thought that killing was something he would do. In fact, I was almost sure of it. He never killed in Jump (that we knew of) but I had an idea in my head that he had killed other people, in other places. Yet, I saw something this brutal, and wasn't sure if he'd really do that. Whoever had killed Jericho, seemed to hate him. At least, they seemed to hate something about him. Even after he was dead, evidence showed that they continued to attack him. It was a hate crime. Someone sure didn't like the Titans, and they picked Jericho as a first target. But why? Slade didn't like us. But he was more concerned with having an apprentice than killing us. Also, I don't think he would waste his time on overkill like that. He would get it done in one hit.

Why Jericho…. He was so….nice, I guess. He didn't like to fight, that much I knew. He was a Titan because he didn't like violence. He wanted to bring more peace to the world. More than any of us. I wanted justice, and I think a lot of us do. Was that why Jericho was a target? If a villain kills our most peaceful member, in a violently brutal way, then it could mean something. Like them giving us a message that they are highly opposed to what we're doing. They want chaos. They're insane.

At least… if my theory is correct. But now that I think of it, it probably isn't. I'm supposed to be going off the fact that Jericho might be alive. For now. I'm overanalyzing this. Alright… why would somebody fake his death? And if he is alive, whose body do we have underground? Where did he/they/it come from? My head started to hurt from thinking through a seemingly unsolvable problem. I needed more evidence… there was a key clue that I was missing that could solve the whole problem! But wasn't that always the way?

_Beep!_

What?

_Beep! ….. Beep! ….. Beep!_

Someone was calling. On a phone I put away a long time ago. I got up and dug through a drawer in my desk until I found it, beeping loudly like an annoying bird. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Bruce?"

"Dick. I heard… Is everything okay?" He was trying to reach out and be my dad. I've talked to him a few times since I left, but it's hard not to feel mad again. It's hard to really talk to him. Times like these I realize how hard it is to talk like nothing happened.

"Yeah- listen- This might sound crazy, but…." I paused a few seconds, trying to think of the least crazy way to say it. "Jericho might still be alive."

"What?" I knew he was questioning my mental stability. No one actually close to me had died since my parents. "Are you sure? What makes you say that?"

"I know- it makes no sense, but hear me out…" I explained everything to him. From what had happened in detail, to what Kole said, and my theories regarding it all. He didn't say a word the whole way through, other than to tell me to go on or explain something. I finished and let out a huge breath. "Well?"

"You're right. It's crazy. Luckily, crazy is normal with us…."

"Any ideas?" I realized then that I had wanted to talk to him about it. I wanted to talk to him period. The pounding in my head was gone instantly.

He was silent for a moment. "Not yet. Can you link me to your databases? I can analyze the details further on my own and cross-reference with mine. I can keep you posted on anything I come up with."

Any other day I would have refused. I left Gotham because I didn't want him helping me with things, and getting into my business. Least of all now that I had a new team. But for some reason, today…I wanted him to help. This felt just as personal as my forced apprenticeship with Slade. Someone had come into our home and killed (or at least pretended to kill) one of my friends. And I wasn't sure I could deal with it on my own.

"I'll send them. And… thank you." The words felt forced out of my mouth. I realized then that everything felt forced in this conversation. With a quick goodbye it was over, and there was a knock on my door. I opened it to find Raven, back from the funeral. I waited for her to say something. She just blinked.

"What is it?" I ask. She stares, as if expecting me to know something. I think a moment. "Wait…. You made me say those things!"

Her expression softened a bit. "Yes. Well I didn't make you do anything. I just put more strength into certain emotions."

"Raven why would you do something like that?" I felt a little betrayed.

"I wouldn't- but this is serious. You know that. We _need_ his help. But you wouldn't have asked on your own."

"Raven, I-"

"Robin. I won't do it again. Now can we move on? Jericho is alive, somewhere. We have to find him. Who else would be better to help us? We don't know how much time we have, so we have to act fast and start looking."

I nodded. "Agreed. At all costs. I won't rest until we know where he is and what happened. We're going to get him back."

The search was on.

**Better? Worse? I can't decide. I feel like by using this to get him into character I put him out of it again. I don't really care. I tried to give Robin a valid reason to say he was giving up, essentially. I don't know how to feel about this. But it's there now. And I'm going on vacation. I don't think I'll bring Bats into it TOO much. This story is mainly about Jericho. Anyways, drop a review to tell me if this fixed Robin's OOCness. Or made it worse. If it's REALLY bad… maybe I'll delete it.**


	12. A New Day

**I won't say anything but sorry it took so long. Read on.**

I woke up late the next morning. I knew it was late because when I opened my eyes there was a clock, displaying the time. Odd. I would have thought that Slade wouldn't let me sleep in so late. Not that I ever really sleep in this late, but it's probably because I was up last night. I lay there, staring at the clock for a long time. At least now there's something to do- stare at a clock. I sigh and sit up, the numbness of sleep melting away. This would be a long week.

I decided that I might as well take a shower. I had checked, and there were no cameras or anything in the bathroom. Showers were good for thinking- that much is true. I started a new plan, or at least the basis of one. But I had to make sure that this one wouldn't fail. I couldn't afford to get caught. If I caught I would lose my powers, and then there would be no point to escaping in the first place. Well, I guess there was. Just not much of one. The only reason for escaping would be to tell them I was alive. And then what? I couldn't stay a Titan.

These thoughts had made an endless circle in my head since I first found out Slade had that syringe. They went round and round… like a hamster wheel. This was pointless. I had to get off the wheel and start on my new plan. It was a big risk: all or nothing. But I could do it. I had to do it. The rest of the day I just sat on my bed and thought. There was nothing to do. I stared at the clock, and thought about time. Time I had left. Time I had spent doing this or that in the past. What I might be doing, say, this time tomorrow or next week. I imagined being back at home, with my DNA intact, powers in use, and that I'd be with Kole again. I didn't think about where I would be if I failed.

Wintergeen always came in, six times a day, twice for each meal. To give me a tray of food and to take it back, making sure to check the silverware. But I was smart enough to not do the same thing twice, so he never found another fork, spoon or knife missing.

Each day, I woke up with something new. First was the clock. A simple basic comfort, letting me at least know what time it was. Though of course it had no radio. The second day greeted me with a sketch book at a set of fancy artist-type pencils and a kneading eraser. At least he remembered the things I liked to do. At first I didn't even want to touch it. Using it would be like accepting the gift from him. Making all of this okay somehow. And it would never be okay.

But before lunch, my boredom got the best of me. I picked it up and started doodling. I hadn't drawn anything in a long time. I had been much more into my music. It gave me a voice that drawing and painting couldn't. Still, this was all I could do. I didn't draw anything that made any sense at all. Just random shapes and squiggles…. Until a circle turned into an eye. I liked eyes, they were the first thing I noticed, naturally. This eye was given a nose, and then another eye to make a pair. A mouth, a small round chin. The squiggles on the page turned into hair that curled and looped. I realized I was drawing the face of a girl. Then with a pang in my chest I realized it was Kole.

I put the book down at once with a heavy sigh. Kole… I missed her the most. Even if I could be with just her, I think I would be okay. I wasn't like the others. I didn't have a HUGE need to be a hero. I liked to be a hero, because I liked helping people. I liked feeling like I wasn't useless. I liked meeting people who were like me. Not normal, that is. I liked having friends who understood. We were all a little messed up. We all probably had something in our past to hide, or that we just weren't proud of. But we were together. I lay back in the bed with my head on the backboard, and thought about what the future might hold.

Would I really escape? And if I did, how far could I even go? A weight pressed down against my chest. I was on my own, here. No one would help me. They all thought I was dead. They wouldn't even come looking for me. I felt an overwhelming loneliness start to smother me and hugged my knees to my chest. Never in my life could I remember being alone like this. I closed my eyes and imagined that Kole was here in the room with me. I made myself think, remembering as much about her as I could. Her feel, her smell, and the way she sounded. Even the way she tasted, if I thought hard enough. I replayed memories in my brain, of all the times we had been together. Going out on a date during the day, and later spending the night together.

I opened my eyes again, almost expecting her to be there. Of course she wasn't. It was probably best that way- why would it be a good thing for her to be trapped with me? Even if I had company I wouldn't want her to be in this position. Right now, at least she was safe with the other Titans.

Wait….

I bolted up with my next thought. If Grant had been hired to kill the Titans, and failed to do so… They would have hired someone else by now to kill them! Dad knew this, and therefore he kidnapped me. He didn't fake my death just to keep my friends from looking for me. He did it to keep the next HIVE assassin from looking to kill me. If I just went missing they would still search until they found me, and then they would kill me to complete the contract. Why didn't I realize it sooner? I felt so stupid for not thinking of that. Now I _knew_ Kole was in danger. They all were, right this minute. Now I wished that she was here with me. Did they even know? No, how could they? I never told them Grant was contracted by the HIVE to kill us. Would they be able to figure it out, or…

No. I HAD to get out of here. I looked down at my sketchbook lying open next to my bed on the nightstand. Kole's face smiled up at me. I had to do this for her. I couldn't let her get killed, nor anyone else. I thought harder to form a plan. The next thing I knew, Wintergreen was right in front of me with a tray of food for dinner. What happened to lunch? I remembered that I had been caught up in drawing and had not eaten. No wonder I was so hungry. I ate my dinner quietly, still thinking. How to out-strategize the world's greatest tactician?

(TT)

The Haunt was dark this time of night, as always. But Slade was expecting someone, and when he was expecting someone, he kept it darker. This was his home, his element. He couldn't allow anyone to walk in here and be entirely comfortable with the environment like he was. Well, not unless he was planning to keep them here. He had put back on his uniform, to keep this as professional as possible. While he was waiting, Wintergreen came in.

"Joseph's eating?" He asked, without turning around. Wintergreen had told him that Joey had hardly even looked at his lunch, and of course Slade was concerned.

"Yes, he is. He seems to have been thinking all day. And, like his father, when he's thinking there's little time for anything else. Including eating and sleeping."

Slade nodded. Of course he would be thinking. If he was eating now, though, had he finished with whatever he was thinking about? Might he have a plan to get out, then? Slade could only hope he didn't try to escape again. It would be a lot easier if he didn't have to make good on his threat to use the serum on him. But Slade couldn't put it past him for at least trying, even if it wouldn't work. It was better than him giving up entirely, and becoming a zombie.

"Sir, the Headmistress called. She wanted to tell you she couldn't come today. She offered to talk over video phone instead."

"Very well. When she does call put her through then. I'll be waiting here."

Wintergreen nodded. "Very good, sir."

Slade decided that a video call would probably be better. He didn't like anyone actually coming over to the Haunt. He did let them come, because that was a part of his job as a mercenary. Making deals, participating in business dinners, and at least pretending to be a welcoming host. This was just another one of those times where he would have to put on a slight act to get what he wanted. Just then, there was a buzzing and a screen in front of him blinked to life. He straightened, putting both hands behind his back. In just a second, he was greeted with the face of the HIVE Headmistress.

"Evening, Headmistress. You wanted to talk?" He kept his voice cold and smooth. He stuck to the act he knew he had to keep up.

"I did. According to the news, your son is dead. And so soon after Ravager's death, as well."

The venom in Slade's voice was real. "And so you called to pour salt onto my wounds?"

"Not at all. To give my condolences. Though, I can't help but wonder… if you knew who killed him?"

"I had assumed that it was your new contractor. I thought you might have told them to kill my son first, in a most brutal manner, just to get back at me."

"Not at all, Deathstroke. I wouldn't hire someone so messy."

"Hm." Slade pretended to muse. "Then perhaps it was…. An old friend." Lay a false trail, leading away from the truth.

"Perhaps. Another thing I wanted to discuss was the contract. Since your son failed, I would like let you know that it was still open to you. Just as it was in the beginning."

There it was. Using his son's death and ultimate failure to try to lure him into taking up the contract in an act of blind revenge. Just what he knew they would do. He almost snorted out loud at the prospect.

"I'll consider it. But I would like to ask you to give me time to think. It's too soon to think of taking up contracts of this magnitude at this time."

She gave a single, curt nod. "I understand."

The picture on the screen shorted out, and then turned black. He half sneered, half grimaced under his mask as he turned away. With Joseph safe he would consider taking up the contract. Did she suspect him of faking the murder? Perhaps, but it wasn't likely. There were certainly people in Slade's life that would go after his son to get to him. It had even happened before. As long as no one knew that the murder was a fake, no one would ever suspect him. All there was to do was disappear under the radar while he had Joseph.

(TT)

A Specialist Team was put together, secretly, within the Titans. Robin led them, naturally, and everything he did had a reason. He picked the right team members for this job, and he started coming up with his own plan. This was serious. They knew nothing about this situation- at least not enough. And Robin hated not knowing. Everyone was gathered together in the large meeting room, rarely used. Seven people: Robin, Raven, Kole, Herald, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Everyone that they needed for now to find Jericho.

"Wait, dude—he's alive?" BB's ears perked forward with curiosity. "But… on the beach-!"

"I know, Beast Boy. But somehow…. It was a fake. It was all fake. And that's all we know. That that body on the beach wasn't his." Robin looked everyone over. "Someone took the real Jericho, but we don't know where, or why, or even who did it. And the seven of us have to find out, as fast as possible, because another thing we don't know is how much time we have. To be honest…we may already be out of time."

Starfire gasped quietly, and Robin realized how grim it looked to them. He came from Gotham—this used to be a normal thing for him. But it wasn't like this in sunny Jump city. None of them had ever faced anything like this.

"We won't give up hope, though. We can't and we won't. I'm asking you all to help in this, and no one else. We'll keep it secret, and only use help outside this team when we need it. We're the ones who have been closest to him, and who have been doing this the longest. I know we can figure out what happened. I know we will find him. Raven, you have a connection with him, and so far it's all we've got. What have you found out?"

Raven let down her hood. "It's not much, and it's not strong from far away. But he is alive, that much I know. And I don't think he's in immediate danger, or hurt. If I meditate before sleeping I can strengthen the bond, and I can see a sort of vision of where he is. It's a room, brightly lit and well furnished—clean. But it's just the one room, and he might be locked in."

"But he's safe," Kole said, seeming to feel hope. Raven nodded.

"Nothing tells me otherwise; but we still need to find him."

Herald stood up. "If I could see the room, and know approximately where in the world it is, I might be able to open a portal to where he is."

Robin nodded. "That's good. Raven, if you spend more time at home and focus your energy on getting a location, could you give Herald a more exact place? And after that give him an image?"

"I can," she answered. "But it will probably take some time."

"It's all we've got," Cyborg stood up. "Let's just hope it's enough."

(TT)

I was out of time. Today was the day that we were leaving. I had everything packed into a little suitcase, and a backpack. Everything but my uniform, which I had laid out on the bed; I couldn't bear to take it with me. But I still had a plan. It was very risky, but this was my last chance. Once I left with my dad, who knows where he would take me? I could end up in Europe for the next five years. So I had to leave now. The only problem was the huge risk. If I got caught, and he made good on his threat…. I would lose my powers forever. After that I would have no chance of ever getting home, and almost no reason to. The only reason would be to warn them about H.I.V.E.

That alone made it worth the risk. Saving their lives.

Soon, my door was opened, and Slade and Wintergreen stood there. They each had super-reflective sunglasses on to keep me from trying anything. I stood up, slinging my backpack over my shoulder and picking up my suitcase. I sighed and looked back behind me as I was led out the door. My dad walked in front, me behind him, and Wintergreen behind him. I knew not to completely count the old man out; he was just as skilled as my dad. Except for the fact that he was a lot older and couldn't move as well anymore.

We walked through the halls and eventually outside. There was a strong wind blowing and I soon realized why: just a few yards ahead there was a small passenger plane, getting ready for take-off. Wherever we were going, we had to fly there. This was not good. So I simply stopped walking. Wintergreen stopped behind me, surprised by sudden defiance.

"Joseph? What are-?"

_I'm sorry,_ I mouthed, turning to him. I glanced at my dad, who by now had also stopped, and just started running.

I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't; I was just hoping. Hoping for some miracle that would save me. I had panicked, and my 'fight or flight' instinct had kicked in. As always, I chose flight. There was no way I could fight my dad—not that I could easily outrun him either. It slowly dawned on me that this wasn't the best plan, but it was too late now. I was frantic to get away. I didn't want anything to do with him! I didn't want to go away from here, I had to warn my friends and get home! I heard a few angry shouts behind me the whole time but I didn't care. Nothing mattered. Not the burning in my lungs or in my legs. Not even the fact that deep down I knew this was hopeless.

Just like the night almost a week ago, he slammed into the back of me with such force we both fell. I struggled and put up enough fight to move onto my back, at least, but he still had me pinned. I fought fiercely, looking up at him with pleading eyes. I felt as though I were begging forgiveness. I didn't fear my father. I feared the threat I knew he would make good on. But as I looked up at him, I saw that his glasses had slipped slightly. For just a moment, I saw his eye. It was a moment long enough. I was in and out of him in a second, but I still didn't make it far.

He grabbed me by the back of the shirt, dragging me back and making me stumble into him. In seconds he wrapped his arms around me much like the night he kidnapped me, and held me close to him. His grip was so tight that I couldn't hope to look him in the eye again. He held me still until I stopped struggling.

"What did I say would happen if you tried to get away?" he asked. He held up the syringe, filled with that vile substance. I fought again but he just held me tighter. "I didn't want to do this. I still hate to have to inject you with this. But I have to follow through and keep my word. I hope you can learn to live with it."

No matter how I tried to get away, and how much I really wanted to beg, the needle came closer and closer to my skin. Harshly it stabbed into my arm, and I closed my eyes, feeling the liquid injected into my bloodstream.

At first, I felt nothing different. But slowly, a horrible burning built up, starting at the injection sight. It got worse and worse, as if I'd been injected with acid. It reached my heart and intensified, spreading further with each beat. My face contorted with pain when it became too much to handle, and as it spread to my legs, I went limp. Mutely I screamed, as my DNA was taken apart and rewritten. It burned through every cell in my body, from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair. Down to my core and even on the surface of my skin, it burned. Everything that touched me, my clothes, my dad's arm, even the air, burned even worse. I think tears started pouring down my face but I couldn't tell anymore. Eventually the pain became too great and I blacked out.

(TT)

Slade waited until Joseph stopped convulsing in pain and went limp before he picked him up. Wintergreen watched on with concern.

"Sir, are you sure it was wise to do that to him?"

"I wish I didn't have to." Slade began to walk back to the building, carrying the limp form of his son. "But I had to make good on my threat, you know that. You can't tell your child that they'll be punished and then not follow through with it."

Wintergreen walked next to him. "Of course, sir, I do understand that. It just seems harsh… Are you sure he won't suffer any permanent damage?"

"I'm positive. I wouldn't hurt him. No more than I have to. He'll need a few days rest, and that will delay our trip."

"Slade," Wintergreen said cautiously. "You aren't mad at him, are you?"

"No… I'm not. I couldn't have expected anything less from him. I'd rather him _try_ to run than just shut down. It means he still has reason within himself to stay alive, and fight another day. True, I'm disappointed in the fact that he clearly had no plan, and was acting rashly. And I am upset we have to rearrange our plans. But it doesn't matter. I've still got him, and now I've used the serum to cancel out his powers. Less to worry about as far as him trying to run."

"Will he try to run again?"

"It depends…" They had arrived at an infirmary deep within Slade's lair, and he set Joseph down on a bed. "How he takes the news of never being able to use his powers again."

**Alright, alright, relax. What was that, a six month gap? Not quite, more like five, but still. Sorry guys :/ I got stuck and then stopped. This has been a really rough year for me, honestly. I've lost interest in… everything. But it's getting better. And this week, if you've heard of a Christmas movie called Annabelle's Wish, then I'm gonna start posting a TT fanfic based on that. Thank you guys so much for sticking with this story, even though I'm pretty sure it's getting kind of worse, but I hope that it gets better after this. I have no idea. Also, if you somehow missed it, I fixed the last chapter. A lot of people thought that Robin was being OOC and I had to agree with them. Tell me how you liked it, if you please. The reviews are doing great, I love you all, and I couldn't be happier than just knowing people were still reading this. I have also noticed that we've broken a hundred reviews and that's great! I'll look back at those when I have time, and find out who that was, and also update the contest. Okay, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Losing Yourself

**Yeah…. I'm struggling with this one just a bit. At least it hasn't been as long right? But after that kind of cliffhanger it probably felt like it. Don't worry guys, he's been through worse. It'll all turn out exactly as it should. Just trust me. I promise nothing, no magical solution just…. Wait. Even if I feel like this story is getting more and more…blah. Half effort you know? Can't complain, I still have a lot of awesome followers and a steady amount of reviews which is the best I've ever done on a story. **

**Enough talk, let's join our heroes again where we last left off…**

Raven let out a strangled gasp, eyes opening suddenly. She was floating cross-legged in front of the window as usual, trying to get a lock on Jericho. Others were hanging around the room, trying to do _something_, but having no way to help. All heads turned to her as she fell back onto the floor. Beast Boy stood and was at her side in a moment's notice, down on one knee and helping her sit up again. She seemed to be holding herself in a trance, staying focused even though some force seemed to be making it harder. Her face was slightly distorted with discomfort and concentration. They all waited on edge, wanting to know what she'd found but afraid to break her focus.

"No…" Her eyes were still closed but the episode was over for the most part.

"Raven, what is it? What did you see?" Robin asked urgently.

"I didn't see…. I _felt_.…" She opened her eyes. "Something very wrong has happened but I have no idea what, for sure. It was enough to cause a strong spike in his psychological signature, almost like an emotional distress signal. Usually these are caused by extreme and sudden stress due to injuries. But… that's what I don't understand."

"He got hurt?" Herald asked. Raven shook her head, deep in thought.

"No…but at the same time yes. He was just suddenly in a lot of pain, all over. Not one injury but…."

"But what?" asked Cyborg. He knew that look.

"Do you remember those probes Slade put into our bloodstream? When he was blackmailing Robin? They attacked on a cellular level, all over our bodies. This was similar to that. It wasn't an injury, but…. I don't know how to explain it."

"Are you saying Jericho got infected with those probe-things?" Beast Boy looked concerned.

"I…don't know. I don't think so. There's no way to know for sure, of course, but I feel like this was just something else. It spread through him, slowly. It was much slower than the nano probes, as well as stronger."

Kole asked what they were all thinking. "Is he…. Is he okay?"

Raven closed her eyes again, getting back focus. "He's alive. It's very hard to tell and I don't know what kind of condition he's in. But whatever was…attacking him, has stopped now. It didn't kill him, and I think he can pull through."

"Raven, did this spike help you locate him?"

"In the split second, yes. To get the pinpoint location again will take about half an hour minimum of meditation. After that I can relay it to Herald so that we can get to where he was."

"Was?" asked Starfire, with worry.

"Meaning where he was exactly when the distress occurred. There was no focus on his surroundings, obviously, but he wasn't in the same room anymore. I think he was outside, but still trapped. He's being moved."

"Then we have to hurry."

(TT)

Joseph had grown a substantial amount in the last ten or so years. As a kid he'd been small and….well, childish. Not in a bad way, just in a normal way. Maybe it was because Slade had missed the first few years of Grant's life, but Joey had always seemed much more innocent and sweet. Now, though, he had grown up. He still retained some of the innocent purity (at least from Slade's darker perspective) but he'd hardened around the edges. His father could see that he would grow to be very handsome, and had the potential for a lot of muscle if he worked for it; but Slade didn't imagine Joseph caring too much about that. His strength was in being smaller, yet still strong, and being able to move fast and stay somewhat flexible.

With Wintergreen's help, he'd set Joseph up in a very small infirmary, to help him recover quicker. The more he thought about it, the more Slade wanted to just leave NOW. Joseph would take a few days to really get back on his feet, but as soon as he was stable enough to travel, Slade was going to take him. Just like they'd planned. By the looks of it, once Joey woke up again, they could tell him the news and let him sleep some more on the plane ride to their new home. Slade knew how his serum worked, and knew that Joseph had inherited some of his healing ability. Unless he didn't wake up, then he would be fine to move somewhere else to rest another few weeks or so.

Everything was working even more perfectly than he could have ever planned.

(TT)

Waking up was just as "uncomfortable" as losing consciousness had been. It felt like every single, solitary cell in my body had been drained of all energy and resources. Thankfully it wasn't the burning sensation I remembered from earlier, but it wasn't all that much better. It was like being sick, that achy, awful feeling you get all over. Overall miserable, the feeling that you'd rather die than have to continue to go through this. Slowly I let myself be dragged back to the land of the living.

I opened my eyes and they stung even worse, in the light. Considering the nature of my father's threat to take away my powers, it really wasn't good. I was terrified. I'd never really relied on my powers and even when I first got them I didn't want to use them. But now… In these past few months they became a _good_ thing. I became a Titan with them, a hero. How could I go on without them?

_Kole…_ a voice in my mind answered simply. _Go on for her, and for your friends. They need you right now. Maybe if you ever get back they can find a way to help you get your powers back…_

My overly-hopeful thoughts faded away at the sound of Slade's voice.

"You're awake. How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes again and looked at him, staring coldly. I lifted my hands to sign a short message, though it was difficult. _How do you think?_

He showed no response to my attitude. "If you can answer a simple question, then you should be fine. I'll check you to be sure that you can travel, and then you need your rest. I will get you something to help you sleep."

My heart dropped. We were still leaving. Obviously we would, eventually, but I had hoped to delay it a little longer than that. I didn't think anyone would find me in a million years, but they had less chance if we left. That was the one positive thing to making Slade use the serum—buying time. And now I don't even have that.

My powers…. They couldn't be gone. They _couldn't_. I looked up, meeting my father's gaze dead-on, willing myself to phase into his mind. He was checking on my vitals like he said he would, but didn't seem to be caught off guard. When my powers didn't simply activate, the way they used to, I focused harder. He didn't look away. He knew what I was doing. I focused all my energy into my eyes, hardening my gaze. I wanted to _make_ it happen. My weak hands clenched into shaking fists, wrinkling the sheets. My breathing became audible with both effort and panic, while I put all of my remaining energy into trying to use my powers.

They didn't come.

With a gasp I stopped as if I'd been holding my breath. My body sagged and I choked, feeling the sudden realization of losing my powers. I was burned out, already. I looked away from Slade. I never wanted to see him again. I locked my jaw and forced back tears. I refused to let him see this affect me. He may have torn apart my DNA and taken away the only thing that made me useful on a team of superheroes—but I couldn't let him take away my will to escape, and my desire to defy him. Just because I couldn't get away, and had very little reason to, didn't mean I wouldn't try. Not right away. I would bide my time. When he thought he could trust me without supervision, I would just leave. Then what about my team? They needed to know. Luckily…. I had planned for this, sort of. It was a long shot, almost impossible. I could only hope that my warning wouldn't be too late.

I opened my eyes again, to see Slade standing on this side of my bed now, injecting something into my IV. It was very fast acting, and I felt drowsy again. Not just exhausted, but….drugged. I knew the difference. I let myself be dragged down again, praying that wherever I woke up, my friends would get their warning.

(TT)

It was a very remote area, far off the road, with just an abandoned hangar. There were no signs of life, until a long, clear note from a trumpet sounded. A portal ripped the air open, and a group of heroes ran out.

"It happened here. The…attack." Raven shook her head. "I don't see any blood or anything. Let's look inside."

They ran into the empty looking building, finding it empty. They knew better, though, there _was_ something here.

"It's too long from the outside to be this short on the inside." Robin stated, not wasting any time on rushing to the back wall. "Look for an opening!"

Kole wasn't going to waste any time on simply looking for a secret entrance. With a loud cry she crystallized her fist and punched through the wall. Starfire joined her in destroying the wall, revealing a passage-way with no lights. They all used any source of light they had handy, from powers or technology, before entering the secret hideout. There were only a few rooms, and they were generally cleared out. No signs of Jericho.

"There's a trapdoor here!" Beast Boy called out to them. Down they went.

Underground there were a lot more rooms, and the place seemed huge…. It was clear that a few people were meant to live here for a short amount of time, it was built like a bunker. A few bedrooms and bathrooms, a kitchen, a sick bay… that was the most eerie room to them. Upon walking in, Raven gasped, putting her hand to her head and swaying a bit.

"This is…. He was here. After the attack, or whatever you want to call it. He recovered in here for a very short time. Something… bad happened… Bad news."

The room had definitely been used recently. The blankets on the gurney were still disheveled, and a lot of the cupboards were still open, cleaned out. There was an IV stand as well as monitors by the bed. There would likely be evidence in this room, but that wasn't important. The Herald turned on his heel, running back out to the hall. There was one room they hadn't looked in yet.

At the end of the hall, deep inside the hideout, was a door. This one was different. It had locks on it, and appeared to be almost high security. They went to it, finding it wasn't locked anymore. It opened easily, revealing a bedroom that was completely empty. Much more personalized than the others. It was decorated for someone, in blues and purples….

With an angry growl, Robin punched a wall. "We're too late… he isn't here anymore."

Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down…. There's still hope. There's bound to be evidence here of who took him, and maybe even of where they went."

The bed was neatly made, the walls and floors were bare besides their paint and carpet. The dresser, nightstand, closet and desk were all completely empty upon inspection. Kole was quite clearly distraught. She went into the room, picking up a square of paper left on the bed, hiding under the pillow with only a corner sticking out. She unfolded it, reading the note in Jericho's handwriting.

_If you've found this, by some miracle, I haven't come home yet. I tried, and failed once. I'll try again but if I fail it will be at a steep price. If that happens, I don't know if I will ever get away. I don't know where he's taking me. But there's one thing that I have to make sure you know, and I won't stop trying to deliver this warning until everyone is safe. The H.I.V.E. is trying to take out a contract to kill all the Titans. That's what Red X was doing… I can only hope it isn't too late even as I write this. On the off chance you find this note, please take them down to protect yourselves, before another person is hired to kill you all. Don't worry about me, I'm safe from direct harm. I only hope I get out before it's too late._

–_J_

(TT)

Jericho drifted in and out, catching blurry moments of their trip. Every time he woke up he tried to stay awake but he was just too exhausted. The plane, as much as he got a chance to see it, was a private jet. He was propped up near the window with a pillow supporting his head to keep the strain off of his neck. His father sat across from him, looking at something, some papers…. The next thing Jericho was aware of was the ride in a car. He was set up against a window just as before, only it seemed a lot darker now.

The last thing he was aware of before he dozed off for the last time was being carried, into a dark room, and laid on a bed. His shoes were taken off, and he was changed into sweat pants before blankets were tucked around him. He closed his eyes again before feeling a large, rough hand push curls away from his forehead before the door was shut and he was surrounded by darkness.

**It's short. Stupidly short. But I figure this is the best stopping place for right now. So please forgive me! I've been very inactive both on here and on DA, but with summer coming hopefully I'll get better at that. I love you guys so much for sticking around this story! Thank you for reading and it would be great if you left a review! I feel like not a lot happened this chapter but it's only going to get better from here! (I hope….)**


	14. Higher Stakes, Rising Tide

**First off I want to apologize. Not so much because it took so long, but more because… I had so much of it written out when I just stopped, then wrote ALMOST all the rest of it then stopped again…. I kept getting stuck because I didn't know where to go with it. Then I asked my newest friend Anthy, who wrote a story some of you may know, Forgotten Bonds. Go check it out. Anyways I needed her help to figure out where this should end and even after I figured out what I needed I got distracted again writing a story with her. It won't come out for a while but just know that I wasn't TOTALLY wasting my time… ^^;**

**This is where things will get different. Less action and more mystery. And also more drama, but probably not the kind you're expecting XD Not to mention the more emotional and possibly psychological aspects. You'll understand soon. At any rate if it gets too boring and you don't want to keep reading it, PLEASE tell me why and what I can do to fix it. I have it all planned out but if you guys want a little more action here and there, then I will do my best to put it in where it fits. **

**Again, thank you guys for the support, it's really great!**

Bright sunlight landed on my closed eyelids, beginning to wake me up. My brain begged me to stay asleep, though, so I rolled over to hide from the light. Mutely I groaned…. I felt sicker than when I first woke up after being kidnapped. My body felt very weak, almost like I really was sick. I guess rewriting your DNA will probably wear you out, won't it? A surge of emotion shuddered through me as I remembered that and a whole new level of denial was brought to life.

_Not real… It can't be real… He's lying…._

I had tested it. My powers didn't work. Maybe it was some kind of trick? Would he do that?

_Of course he would. He wants to take you away and keep you locked up. He was always willing to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. He won't rest until he achieves his goals. _

What were Slade's goals? He told me he wanted to keep me safe from the H.I.V.E. Plausible, but that couldn't be his only motivation could it? What else was there that my father wanted that he could get out of kidnapping me like this?

_Money for taking up the contract, for one; with you out of the way he can kill the Titans and be done with it. He also lost you with the divorce….maybe in some twisted way he just wants his son back, even through force. Robin told you once…._

He had told a story about one of the worst things Slade ever did. Kidnapping Robin was towards the top of the list. He wanted an apprentice. He did it on more than one occasion, if you count that girl Terra.

_He wants someone to follow in his footsteps. _

I opened my eyes slowly. They were still sensitive and the light seemed brighter here. I would NEVER work with my father. It was unthinkable. No matter what, I can't imagine doing that. Unless of course people's lives were in danger but even then…

_What does he want with me?_

I pushed myself into a sitting position. My muscles shook a bit, kind of like right after you throw up. I wondered how long it would take me to fully recover? If I ever did…. When I felt ready enough I pushed the blankets off and let my feet dangle over the carpet. I prepared myself to stand, expecting the worst. My legs were shaky but I didn't fall on my face. Step by step I made my way to the door, thinking it would probably be locked anyway.

The handle turned and the door swung in a bit. Alright then… he probably doesn't expect me to just get up and leave. Well, even if we were in the middle of nowhere, I wanted to try. It may lessen his trust in me but I figure he probably doesn't expect me to give up. With hands pressed to the wall for balance I made my way out of the bedroom and started down the hall.

It wasn't too long before my vision went blurry, and I started to shake again. I wasn't going to make it, was I? I gave up on trying to see, because my eyes still stung anyway, and I started to make my way by feel, but just as I turned a corner I ran into a wall. Scratch that; I ran into a huge body of muscle.

He caught me as I started to fall onto the ground, losing the energy to stand. I didn't want him to but what could I do? He picked me up and started carrying me back, but without scolding or threats. He surprised me by what he said next just as much as how he said it.

"Joseph, what are you doing out of bed?" He sounded like a parent that was just slightly amused at their child climbing out of their crib for the first time, not angry at all. "You need your rest, I told you that."

As soon as I was off my feet my vision slowly started to clear again, and I watched my surroundings while he carried me back to the bed. He lay me down and tucked the blankets around me though I stubbornly moved away from every touch and sign of affection or caring he tried to give. He didn't show any signs of his patience wearing thin, which was odd to me. He was usually much more irritable than this. Just over a week ago when I snuck out of my room I got tackled and threatened. Now he just carries me back like he thinks it's cute? I can only assume it's because of me being 'sick.' Parents get that way with their children.

"I brought this, it will help." He held out a cup with a lid and a bendy straw. I glared and turned my head away. He was acting too…nice, for me to trust him. Go figure. He sighed and I thought he would finally respond the way I expected. "Joseph William Wilson, you need to drink fluids, don't make me ask again."

I knew the tone. Heck, he used my full name. I turned and looked up at him in disbelief. Was he seriously treating me this way? Like a child? I could more clearly see his face now and fully realized he was wearing no armor, and no mask. Just a black T-Shirt and some dark blue jeans. He had that warning look in his eye and some instinct from my childhood rose up and I was very compelled to take that water and drink it. Well, I was thirsty anyway.

I took it begrudgingly and drank it slowly, as he immediately instructed me. I was very annoyed, but too out of my element to care about anything else but this water. As it turned out, I was VERY thirsty and after the cup was empty I felt much better. I moved to sit up again but a weirdly gentle hand held me down by the shoulder.

"Not so fast, you almost caused yourself to black out the last time. Just lay still for a few minutes before you try to get up again."

I looked at him once more, glaring. I had had enough of this. I had to put an end to his pretending to be nice. If he was going to kidnap me so barbarically, the least he could do is act the part. Not try to give me Stockholm Syndrome.

_What is this? _I asked.

"What, specifically are you referring to?"

_This!_ I gestured with my hand as if that explained it perfectly. _Why are you acting like this is all normal, and okay, when it's just NOT!? Stop pretending that you're a caring father because you aren't—you kidnapped me! What are you playing at!?_

Again, I expected him to react with anger. The best I got was some vague possible shadow of irritation, but that didn't last much longer than a moment. "I AM your father and I DO care about you. That's why I've kidnapped you, so that I don't lose you like we lost Grant. Don't get yourself worked up, you're still a bit weak. Most people would have died from what you just went through but you carry some of my immortality with you. Just enough to make you resilient and strong enough to handle more than an average person."

_I'm weak because of you! You injected me with that—that—poison! You did this to me._

"Don't start with that, Joseph. I gave you a fair warning and you know it. Yet you still chose to disobey me and that was the consequence."

I mutely growled with frustration. _A consequence shouldn't be something that would kill a person, how could you-?_

"I would never have used it if I knew there was any chance of it seriously hurting you." He stood up. "I have to go, you're getting too worked up. Get some rest and if you are one-hundred percent sure you can stand and walk on your own, you're welcome to do so. If not I'll bring you something to eat later."

He shut the door behind him and I couldn't help but throw a near-by book at it in aggravation.

(TT)

There was plenty of evidence in the bunker of people being there, even some fingerprints and the like, but no matter what they found, none of it gave them even the slightest idea of where Jericho was taken after this. There had been a jet here, or something like it, that much they could tell. With a jet you could fly anywhere in the world, as long as you had the fuel. It was almost hopeless how little they had to go off of, but Robin wasn't giving up. He analyzed everything to death, looking for the smallest clue. Anything, anything at all that they could go off of.

"There's some fingerprints in the kitchen, a stray hair in the bathroom, and plenty of evidence that Jericho was here, but nothing to tell us where they went! Nothing that we've found matches with any criminals in any database, so we don't know who's with him!"

Star put a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "Please, friend… getting upset will not aid us in our search."

"Yeah, man, like you say, there's always something." Cyborg was looking at the data in the computer on his arm. "I'll try to scan to see if I can find something else."

While they were looking, Herald and Kole were looking in Jericho's room for something more. There was very little chance that they would find anything useful in here. Jericho had been locked up in this room, likely alone, so they wouldn't easily find any traces of any other person. Herald knelt by the door, and snorted softly. Kole looked at him.

"What?"

He pointed out some scratches on the doorframe. "Looks like he broke out of his room at least once. I think he actually pried the door open. It's just…I dunno, a little bit funny in a bittersweet way."

Kole scowled a bit. "How is that funny?"

"Not funny haha, just funny like… not ironic. I don't know the word. It just means he's still fighting. I've known him for a long time. He never looks it or even acts like it, but deep down inside he's a fighter."

She came over to look. "Really?"

"Yeah. He stands up for himself and others too… He's brave, when you get down to it." They sat together in silence for a moment, pondering. Herald spoke once more. "He's going to be fine. Nothing will stop him. He'll find a way, I know it. Let's get with the others; I don't think anything else is in here."

They found Raven, floating cross-legged over the disheveled bed in the Medical Bay they'd found earlier down the hall from the bedroom. She seemed to be focusing a whole lot on something, mumbling to herself with her eyes closed. They felt they should leave but at the same time they couldn't. Raven opened her eyes and looked at them. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but was stopped by an angry shout from another room. The three of them looked towards it and hurried out to find what was wrong.

It was Robin, who'd done enough searching to find a sort of secret room. He'd unlocked it and walked down the stairs to find a training room. It wasn't just any training room. The others all found him down here, feeling worried he'd run into danger.

"Slade!" he shouted again, punching the wall. This training room was somewhat similar to their own except for a few extra things. Slade-bots, lined up against the wall. A range of weapons hanging on another wall, with some targets shaped like people, similar to what police practiced on. The most incriminating thing, though, was a cabinet, which Robin had opened to reveal Slade's uniform, and armor, complete with his mask gleaming in the light. Robin was losing himself to anger. Slade had Jericho, but why? He had no idea. Was Slade trying again to train an apprentice? If so, why Jericho of all people? He just couldn't understand it! As he ranted to himself, angry for not having figured it out sooner, the three Titans in the back of the room knew why.

Raven quietly pulled Kole and Herald into the hallway, and up the stairs. When they were far enough away to not be heard, she turned to them. "We all know what this is….. The three of us and no one else know who Jericho's father is."

"What do we do?"asked Herald. "Why would Slade do all of this?"

"The note!" Kole said. "The HIVE has been trying to kill us. Red X must have been the first person they hired."

Raven nodded. "I know what happened that night. Jericho's brother didn't want to kill him, so he took Jericho out of the Tower so he could kill all of us without hurting his brother. Only, he failed. I bet that they wanted Slade to do the job all along."

"So Slade's doing the same thing? He took Jericho out of the way so that he could take up the contract without having to kill him too," Herald said. "That's why he framed Jer's murder, so that the HIVE would think he was actually dead."

"We have to tell them! Robin doesn't understand why Slade would take Jericho but we do. We can't say anything without giving away the secret."

"We can't do that, what would that mean for Jericho when he comes back?" Herald protested.

"I don't know," Raven said. "Kole might be right. Let me see the note."

Kole took it out of her pocket and handed it to Raven, who in turn began to levitate in her meditation position again, holding it in her hands and closing her eyes. After a little while she opened them again.

"I can sense what Jericho was feeling when he wrote this. It was urgent, because I think he knew he was going to be moved and after that it would be almost impossible to find him. He wanted nothing more than to warn us about the HIVE, to make sure we could prepare for another attack and defend ourselves. I feel how urgent he was to find a way to tell us and he will not stop until we're all safe. It's more important to him than even escaping. I think…if it meant we could explain all of this to the rest of the team, and take care of the HIVE ourselves, then he would want us to tell them about Slade."

Herald shook his head. "We can tell them about the HIVE anyway. They don't need to know why Slade took Jericho."

"No," Raven answered. "Even if HIVE is at our door, Slade will always be the bigger threat to Robin. Unless he understands the full situation, he will focus only on finding Slade and getting Jericho back. We have to make him see that it's more important to take down HIVE. Taking them down might very well take Slade down as well, if he's picking up the contract Red X left behind. Also to be honest…I don't think we can ever get Jericho back without first making sure the Titans aren't in danger. If Slade has him just to save him from the next assassin, then if there is no more HIVE he may be more willing to let Jericho go."

"We don't know that," said Herald. "I don't think Slade will ever just let him go. Maybe he wants another apprentice or whatever, and getting Jer out of danger was just a bonus."

Kole spoke up again. "You're right, we don't know, but whether or not telling Robin Jer's secret helps us find him, I think it's worth a try. I know Jericho might be in danger, but the more prominent threat is the HIVE. Once Robin sees that we can accomplish what Jericho wants us to and then spend all of our energy and time on finding him again. I want him home more than anything, and maybe you're right. Maybe telling his secret won't make a difference and will only make Robin angry at Jericho, but it's worth a try. To figure this out, everyone needs to share every bit of information we have. That's what being a team is all about. Besides, if Robin kicks Jericho off the team, I'm leaving too."

"Me too."

"Same here." Herald sighed. "Alright, let's go tell him."

They cautiously made their way back down to where the others were, finding Star keeping Robin calm as best she could and Cyborg and BB searching for more clues. Raven was brave enough to speak first.

"Robin, there's something you have to know. The HIVE is trying to hire someone to take out all the Titans. Red X was the first one they hired, and they might have hired someone else. Slade might have picked up the contract."

Robin's eyes narrowed in thought. "So he's going to just kill Jericho? Why go through the trouble of kidnapping him, faking his murder, and keeping him for weeks only to move him to a new location. Maybe… He's been really hurting him…trying to get information or something. So he can get into the Tower to get the rest of us at once. Or maybe he's trying to brainwash Jericho so he can pull off the same thing he did with Terra; but why Jericho?"

"That's…not exactly why we think he took Jericho. We don't think Slade is torturing him or anything…" Herald said softly.

"What? What are you talking about? Did you find something?" Robin stood up, looking at them all.

"We did find this," Kole said, handing over the note, "but that's not what we needed to tell you."

"The reason Slade most likely took Jericho was to protect him from actually getting killed," Raven said.

"Why Jericho?" Robin demanded.

"Jericho is Slade's son. With him out of the way Slade can pick up the contract to take care of the rest of us without having to kill him too. He's already lost Jericho's brother because of this contract, he doesn't need to lose him as well."

Robin's eyes narrowed furiously. "He's _what_? First we find out Red X was Jericho's brother but now _Slade_ is his _father_? Why didn't he say anything about it! He had to have known! He might've known everything about Slade and just _didn't bother_ to say anything about it? How _dare_ he-!"

"Enough!" Raven shouted, making Robin stop. "He did say something. He told these two because he trusted them, and I found out by accident when I slipped into his mind. He did know something, unlike what happened with Red X. He was too afraid to say anything because he knew how you'd respond: just like you are now."

She didn't have to shout to make her voice terribly frightening and enough to keep Robin from continuing his rant, though he was still very angry to find this out.

"Not only did HE keep it a secret, but the three of you did as well?"

"Yes, we did." Kole stepped forward, finding bravery within her. "It wasn't our secret to tell. We stand by him, too. We all know him better than any of you, and we know he isn't like his father. He is one of the best people I know. Yeah he kept it a secret but we all keep secrets about who we are. Does any one of us know anyone else's real name, or where they came from? No. Just because Slade is evil doesn't mean that he's JUST a bad guy. He's Jericho's dad. Sure, he doesn't like his dad but as I understand it many of us don't like our father's. Just because you don't team up with Batman anymore doesn't mean you tell all of us his secrets does it?"

Robin became furious again. "That's not the same! Batman isn't some psychopathic villain who wants to destroy the city and likes to kidnap teenagers! He's a hero, just like we are!"

"What about my father?" asked Raven calmly. "He's a lot more evil than Slade is and can be a lot more powerful. Even though I knew he was coming to destroy the entire universe on my birthday, I never told you guys. As I understand it, Jericho never knew about any of Slade's plans until they were already happening. If he had known do you think he would have just kept quiet and let himself get kidnapped?"

Robin was still clearly angry but had nothing to say to this, because he knew Raven had a point. Herald spoke up.

"The reason we're telling you this is because you have to understand that right now it's more important to take down HIVE before they take us down. Slade can wait, he's most likely not hurting Jericho. Jer wants us to make sure we stop the HIVE before anything else, so that's what I think we should do. And, if Slade has taken up the contract, then defeating the HIVE will stop him as well. I say we get in and get it done as quickly as possible before focusing all our energy and resources on getting Jericho back."

It was silent for a long time while Robin clearly tried to control his emotions. Eventually he nodded. "Fine. Let's get back to the Tower and come up with a plan."

"I may already have an idea…." Kole said.

(TT)

They had cleaned Jericho's room back up, erasing all traces of blood and putting it back the way it was, but otherwise it was completely untouched. Kole took a deep breath before stepping in very reverently. Jericho may still be alive and relatively well, but he wasn't home with them, and until then, he was dead to the world. She went to his desk, where he kept his art supplies and a few personal items. She knew what she was looking for but she didn't know for sure if it was even here. She gingerly dug through the papers and folders and notebooks of his, feeling guilty for looking through his things even if it was an emergency. Eventually, stuck in the back of a small drawer, she found it. A small off-white business card with two words and a phone number on it. Jericho told her about his mother and what she did, and Kole couldn't think of anyone better to help them.

On the back of the word, someone had hand-written the words 'Mom' and '(in case of emergency)'. On the front it simply read, _Searchers Inc._

(TT)

I waited for almost a week to try and get up again, not counting short trips into the hall bathroom to relieve myself and bathe when needed. I bided my time, hoping that if I still seemed weak and nearly lifeless he wouldn't expect this of me and I would have an element of surprise to help me get further. When I looked out the window I saw that we were in a suburban neighborhood. There were people nearby, only a house away. I could make it that far before he caught up to me, as long as I was careful.

I paid attention to as much of his schedule as I could, knowing the times he would come in to check on me and give me food, and the times I could hear him in the basement training or the like. When he wasn't doing either of those I could assume he was in his office working, but I wasn't sure enough about it from being just in here for about a week. My safest bet was when he was downstairs, when he wouldn't see or hear me leave. I would have plenty of time to make it to the house next door and explain to them that my dad had kidnapped me. I couldn't tell them about me being a hero or the man faking my murder, but I could tell them that he'd taken me away from my mom because he no longer had custody of me, and couldn't freely see me anymore. It was very believable and bits of it were true, after all.

I finished my lunch and waited for him to come back to take the tray. Even to this day I refused to respond to him and ignored his presence. He didn't try to force me to talk to him or anything he just accepted it and shrugged it off. On the rare occasion that Wintergreen came in instead of Slade, he would try to talk to me, and make me feel better about being here. He was always going on about it was for the best because I was safer here, and he encouraged me to speak to my dad, but I never answered him. He was guilty by association in my mind.

Slade came in, and took the tray without saying anything, as per usual. I didn't look at him, laying there making sure I looked mostly asleep. When the door shut again I opened my eyes, rolling over. I listened hard to him walking down the hall, and eventually downstairs. I sat up when I heard him start up his equipment, quietly swinging my feet over the side of the bed, and throwing the covers to the side. I stood up slowly and carefully, making sure that I would be alright. From my recent meal, I seemed to have enough strength to make it to the next house over. I slipped on my shoes and left my room, shutting the door behind me.

It was a bit chilly outside, and I almost wished I had a jacket, but it didn't matter. I looked around, trying to figure out where we could possibly be. In the slightly smoggy horizon I could see some mountains. In fact, I could see them on nearly every side. So, we were in a valley, hence the smog trapped in the air. The _cold_ air, now that I think of it. I let out a cough as it seemed to penetrate me to the marrow of my ribs. Perhaps the air was thinner here too?

By now I had made my way to the next house over, climbing up the porch steps and reaching the door. I bit my lip. Could they help? Would this just put them in danger? Well… I was already here. I knocked loudly, suddenly worried that no one was home and I had just wasted all this time. Just as I thought I should have walked to the neighboring house on the other side instead, I heard the deadbolt click open. I heard some jingling on the doorknob on the other side, though it didn't move on this side at all. I then heard a small voice.

"I can't open it 'cuz the thingy! It's unlocked though; you can come in if you promise not to rob us!"

A child, then. Nervously, I opened the door to see a little girl standing there in her footie pajamas. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and put her blanket back over her shoulder. She turned to walk back to the couch, but then looked at me. With some impatience she took a few steps back to grab my hand and pull me along with her. I reached back to shut the door again, letting myself be pulled inside by her, briefly noticing that there was a child-proof white plastic case over the door knob that made it difficult to open. I was getting dizzy again, so I was glad that she pulled me right to the couch and led me to sit next to her.

It looked as though she was home sick today, as she had her own nest on the couch. Blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, toys, books of every kind. There was a glass of juice and a mostly-eaten bowl of soup on a tray on the other side of the sofa. She settled in again, still sucking her thumb and I sat awkwardly (albeit exhaustedly) next to her, trying not to sit on any of her things. She looked up at me, taking her thumb out of her mouth.

"My name is Emily. Did you come from the house next door?" I nod, feeling nervous about being here, hoping her parents were home and would realize I was here soon. "I'm sick. I don't really like it, but I like to stay home from school. Are you staying home from school too?"

I nodded again, before hearing a movement up the stairs.

"Em? Emily did I just hear the door again?" A woman was coming downstairs and I froze up. How on Earth do I explain why I'm here?

She came down, and I saw that she seemed pregnant. Her hair was done up messily and she was carrying a roll of paper towels and some cleaner. She looked up and saw me, letting out a shriek of surprise and dropping the things she carried in order to put her hands over her mouth. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, standing up in hopes to find a way to explain myself. I signed that I was sorry a few times, throwing in my name and asking if she knew ASL and things like that.

"Oh- my goodness- who are you?"

"He came from next door mommy. He's home from school too," Emily piped up.

"You're who moved in next door? With your family?" I nodded, though that only made me dizzier. I swallowed hard, closing my eyes and willing myself to be alright. I was fine. I just stood up too quickly. "Oh… my…"

The woman licked her lips, clearly looking for something to say and wondering whether she could trust me. She came forward quickly, seeming to insert herself between her daughter and me. She looked at me closely, while I seemed to be developing tunnel vision. I swayed a bit on my feet.

"Are you alright? You look….dreadful." I could tell she thought I was drunk or high or something. "Here, just…sit down…."

She guided me to a chair, away from the couch, and gently pushed me down to sit in it.

"What's your name? Where are your parents?"

As my mind settled again I signed, first my name. She blinked in surprise.

"Oh- I'm sorry I didn't know you were deaf, I-"

I shook my head, pointing to my ear to make sure she understood that deafness was not the case. I gestured to my throat.

"Oh, you don't speak?" I shook my head 'no' to confirm her assumption. "I'm sorry, I…."

A door shut, down the stairs that led to a small family room and assumedly the garage. I heard a man's voice.

"I'm home!"

"Sam, come here, we have some company!" the woman called back. She sat herself down on the couch near Emily, facing me, with a bit of confusion as well as apprehension. A man entered the room, wearing a dress-shirt and pants, and he stared at me as well.

"Hello, who is this?" He looked at his wife.

"He moved in next door, isn't that right?" She looked back up at him.

"What's your name, son?"

"Oh, he doesn't speak…." I could tell she felt very nervous, and I couldn't blame her. Neither of them even knew my name.

"Well, ah…" Sam seemed to be trying to figure out what to do. "I'll just go grab a pencil and paper- hold on." He went to the kitchen and came back a moment later, handing me a pencil and paper. I started to write as quickly as I could.

_My name is Joseph, I moved in next door with my dad._

I handed it to them and they seemed reassured.

"You don't look so good, sweetie…" said Emily's mom, her concern for me taking the place of her fear. "Are you sick?"

I just nodded, because what else could I tell them? She stood up.

"Hold on, I'll get you some water."

Sam looked at me with concern as well as confusion. "What are you doing over here then? Shouldn't you be home resting?"

I started to write my response down, trying to explain in the mot sane way possible, but I didn't get too far before there was a knock at the door. Sam got up to go answer it, and I realized who it was.

(TT)

Slade was downstairs, training with some of his more advanced robots in combat. Normal people would exercise on equipment or at a gym. Slade practiced his fighting instead, because otherwise he felt like he was wasting time. If he was going to work out he was going to use his brain as well, constantly coming up with his next move and the best strategy to win the fight. Midway through he heard a door open and shut upstairs, and paused for a moment in what he was doing. Probably Joseph finally getting out of bed. He should be feeling better now, well enough to get up and stop moping around. Granted he wasn't quite fully recovered and shouldn't exert himself, but even still. Slade understood that his son would be in a bad mood until he got used to his new life, but that wasn't an excuse to just lie in bed pouting all day.

Slade continued for a while, but something was nagging at him. Something wasn't quite right. He ended his session very early and went upstairs again. He could shower later, he hadn't broken a sweat since he'd still been warming up.

He went straight to Joseph's room, dreading what he might find. He opened the door and saw the empty bed. Alright, so Joey had gotten out of bed, he was probably just around somewhere doing something…. Slade checked every room of the house, a sense of panic building up deep inside of him. Where would he have gone? How far did he get? He couldn't have made it too far; he would've worn himself out. Was he passed out on the street somewhere? Anything could have happened! No, Joseph had to be smarter than that, the boy knew his limits. He might just be next door.

Why would the stupid boy have to run away like this?

(TT)

"Joseph?"

No…. I hadn't been fast enough. I saw Slade come in through the door, looking very worried, though I imagine it was an act for these people. He practically ran to me, getting on one knee in front of me and grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Joseph! Thank God you're okay- I was worried sick! Don't you ever leave like that without telling me again, you understand?"

Irritated by his fatherly act, I tried to shrug him away and get out of his grip but he only held on tighter. He gave me a light shake to force some attention from me.

"I mean it. You shouldn't be wandering about in this condition, anything could have happened to you!"

To my complete shock he pulled me forward into a strong hug, pinning me to his chest as if he had actually been concerned for my safety. I stiffened, and drew the line here. I struggled out of his embrace, shoving him away from me and glaring slightly. He sighed and gave up, standing once more and turning to the other adults.

"I'm sorry… Things are just a bit…." He drifted off, glancing at me. I turned away, like I always did now, so that I didn't have to look at him. "My name is Mr. Adams, and you've met my son, Joseph."

"I'm Samuel Green and this is my wife Christy and our daughter Emily."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Slade shook the man's hand. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances…."

"Of course," Sam glanced at me. "Is there… something wrong? Anything you need help with?"

"I'll explain what's been going on; can we move into the kitchen?"

Sam nodded and the three adults went into the other room, leaving me with Emily, who'd started to color on the pages I had been using. I silently watched her, listening to my dad in the other room, despite them being quiet.

"What's been happening…?" Christy asked a bit awkwardly, seeming like she didn't want to pry but was too curious to hold back.

"I'm sorry about him wandering over here… he's been sick lately and he gets confused and forgets where we are. He starts to panic and usually I'm there to remind him that everything's okay. Only, today I was in the basement so he probably thought he was alone and came for help."

"Oh, the poor boy. How long has he been sick?"

"A while, though it's not really an illness, he's just been…very heartbroken and it's taking its toll on him. He doesn't want to do anything anymore, and he's just under a lot of stress."

"He's heartbroken? Why? What happened?"

"His mother died a few months ago and he was very close to her. I thought it we moved here and got out of the house then he would stop being reminded of her so much and that things would get better. Only they've just gotten worse, as you can tell. He won't eat, and he barely sleeps other than napping during the day out of exhaustion and lethargy. It's when he wakes up again that he gets confused and starts to panic."

Christy made a lot of motherly cooing sounds and answered, "That poor boy… No wonder he seems so distant. Is there anything we can do?"

Slade let out a sigh. "No, we're all right, he's starting to get better. I think once he can start school he'll get into the rhythm of things again. It just takes some time."

"Alright… Well, we're here if you ever need anything. Please, don't hesitate, we hate to leave you on your own if you need help."

"Thank you, but I think we'll manage. You'll be the first to know if anything goes wrong. If he ever wanders over again just give me a call and I'll be right over to get him."

My stomach twisted and I gritted my teeth in anger. How dare he? My mother wasn't dead and I wasn't some pathetic heartbroken mess. I had been kidnapped and drugged with a DNA-altering concoction that he made that could have killed me! Now no matter what I said to these people they would just think I was delusional. I clenched my fists, trembling slightly with my rage at the man. Soon after they finished talking they all came back inside and without even looking up I could feel their pity for me. It made me sick to my stomach.

I felt a heavy hand on the juncture between my shoulder and neck, and a small pin prick. Within seconds I was on the edge of passing out. "Let's go home, can you stand?" I tried, but of course whatever he gave me mad me dizzy and I fell forward into him. I was unable to fight as he picked me up like a child and carried me out of the house, and down the sidewalk. I heard muffled goodbyes from our neighbors but it was all lost on me.

I came to my senses again, lying in bed with William there, putting down a tray. I sat up quickly, enraged at what had just happened. Will turned to me, seeming a bit surprised.

"Joseph, lay down, you shouldn't-"

_No! Where is he?_

"He's here, just calm down…" William stepped out of my room again, and soon enough Slade came back in, as casual as could be. I threw another book at his head, though he caught it in the air.

"You shouldn't be throwing things like that."

_You drugged me again! You made me look like a pathetic, crazy child in front of them!_

"Their opinions of you don't matter. It's better that they think you're distraught, rather than actually crazy. You broke into their house, I had to explain it somehow."

_I didn't break in, Emily let me in._

"Because I'm sure that they trust anyone who their six-year-old daughter decides to let into the house."

_It wasn't as if I was any kind of threat, obviously I was SICK, like you told them… _

"Then no harm done, on that front."

_That's not the point! You drugged me, and lied to our neighbors about everything to do with us. _

I saw a glint in his eye as he put the book down and stepped right up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders. "What am I supposed to do? I'm trying to protect you! I only use such extreme tactics to keep you safe! Didn't I tell you what would happen if you tried to run again? Was I supposed to believe that if I didn't drug you to get you out of the house, that you would have just come with me peacefully?"

_None of these things would be a problem if you hadn't kidnapped me! I wouldn't even be in any danger at all if it weren't for you!_

He gave me a firm shake, his voice lowering. "Listen to me. I meant what I said. You scared me to death by leaving without notice. You aren't healthy enough to go outside. You could have passed out on the street and what then? Anything— _anything _–could have happened to you. You will never leave this house again, not without me knowing exactly where you are."

I glared. _What are you going to do? Lock me up in the basement forever? Believe me, any second I am awake I'm looking for a way out of this house and away from YOU. Every moment that I am outside, I'll be looking for a way to save my friends, even if it kills me._

"Such a foolish sacrifice for people who don't even think you're alive anymore, and who would disown you if they knew of your relations to me."

_I don't care. They're still my friends and they don't deserve to die. You can't make me stay here!_

"Can't I?" He picked me up and for a moment I froze up in fear. Then I thought, maybe he would lock me up, now that I could walk far enough to get help. I thrashed, kicking and hitting, holding on to the corners of the walls and the frames of doors. It was a fruitless effort; the man was so strong my feet never touched the floor as he carried me under his arm. We soon passed by William, in the kitchen.

"Slade just what do you think you're doing?!" he asked with some alarm.

"Just proving a point, Will, don't worry about it."

I continued to fight him as he carried me down the stairs, and into the basement. It was a large room, filled with equipment for combat and weapons training, including what seemed like a small army of Slade-bots, ready to fight. He pressed some buttons on a panel in the wall and one stepped forward, meeting us in the center of the room. Slade threw me forward and the robot wrapped its arms tightly around my body, trapping my arms against my chest with such force I felt my bones creak. I stopped for a moment, out of breath, watching the man move calmly across the room to a work table, picking something up. I couldn't quite see it but already didn't like it. He walked back to me, face stern and stoic. With the hand that wasn't holding anything, he grabbed me by the jaw, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Listen to me. I will not allow my only living son to be slaughtered by a pathetic group lead by a psychotic, self-proclaimed prophet. If the price is a group of teenagers with superpowers, then so be it. It's a waste, I'll admit, but I learned a long time ago that there is no price too high to keep my sons safe. If I have to chain you to the wall, I'd do it. If we have to leave the country, I have plenty of places to go. You will not be leaving my side, or going anywhere out of this house without me knowing exactly where you are, at all times."

With a swift movement, he let go, bending down and snapping the device around my ankle. I kicked a bit but it was already too late. I felt it tighten around my ankle with a short beeping sound, and with that it locked into place. He stood slowly again, satisfied.

"It won't electrocute you if you try to leave, but whenever you do leave the boundaries of this house, I will be alerted and I can track you down. You will never escape me." He stepped away, turning his back on me. "Release."

The Slade-bot let go, and I fell to the floor, gasping quietly. It would never end. Around every corner was more bad news, more ways for him to tear my world apart. I trembled, choking back tears and trying to regain control of myself. What could I even do anymore? I would never make it to help in time this way. If my friends never found my note, there was no way they could know, was there? They would all die and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I thought of all my friends, thinking about their faces, the way they talked, how they accepted me as a friend. Mal, Beast Boy, Mas y Menos, Pantha, Raven, and Kole…. I'd never see Kole again. She was going to die.

I never even got to say goodbye.

**I was gonna finish and post this on Thanksgiving but…. Then I had family over and all that. So, Happy Black Friday? Well if you aren't American then neither of them mean much of anything to you, so that's okay then. Happy Weekend! That applies. Yup. Next chapter will have less of Jericho in it, but I think it will still be good, and it will still move the story forward.**

**Love you all very much, just for reading this! Seriously, that alone is great. And if I get some reviews, that's cool too! **

**OH WAIT! I almost forgot! If anyone wants to make a cover image for this, I'd gladly accept it. Contact e either through PM or, even better, on DeviantART. If you provide me with such a thing you may have a prize of a one-shot or whatever you want. That'd be even better than a review even! Anyways, love you all!  
><strong>


	15. Aftermath

**I PROMISE THAT I WILL NEVER EVER NEVER ABANDON THIS STORY. I WILL FINISH IT IF IT LITERALLY- LITERALLY! –KILLS ME. Seriously, guys, I promise. I can promise absolutely nothing else, except I will finish. I can't promise it will be good or that I'll never go a year without posting again or that you'll like it. But I will finish. If you want to know what happened to me the last year, then I'll explain more after you read. You guys have been waiting long enough, though, so here you go. I didn't even read over it so it's probably riddled with mistakes butIDON'TCAREIJUSTWANTTOPOSTIT!**

(Kole's POV)

I stepped into the small, hole-in-the-wall café. I had elected to be the one to come here and meet Jericho's mom. We needed her help; at least the help of Searchers Inc, to take the HIVE down. It'd been done before, but back then they hadn't been looking to murder all of us. It would take more than Cyborg going undercover this time.

Then, after that….. Jericho's mother would be the best person to help us track down Slade.

I looked around the room, at all the tables, looking for a woman who was sitting on her own. I didn't know what Jericho's mother looked like; I didn't even know her name come to think of it. I swallowed, thinking that I should have brought Herald or Raven with me; they would probably have SOME idea of who she was. I decided to sit in a booth in the back corner and keep an eye out, as I was early after all. Maybe Jericho's mother had yet to come in, and she would probably recognize me, or at least be able to pick me out, as the only non-adult in the place. I ordered a hot chocolate and sat down to wait.

Within a few minutes, after I'd gotten my drink, a woman appeared at the table, looking down at me. She wore a long brown trench coat, with a simple red shirt underneath. Her hair was curly, like Jericho's, but a dark brown color that was starting to grey, rather than blonde. Her eyes were green like his though, and almost as striking. She wore minimal makeup and had a beauty mark between one eye and the corner of her mouth. She seemed a little old- not with wrinkles or anything, but with experience and seriousness.

"Kole?"

"Yes, ma'am," I swallowed as she sat down. "Are you Jericho's mom?"

"Call him Joseph in public- that's his name and we don't want too much attention. And, you can call me Adeline."

"Right," I agreed awkwardly. She was so business-like and formal. A barista came over with a coffee for her, and after the young girl had left I watched Adeline take out a small bronze flask and pour something into her drink. I stared a bit before asking, "Is that…?"

"Kole within the last few months both of my sons- my only children –have been killed. I couldn't go to either funeral and have had to handle this on my own. I'm not an alcoholic but I most certainly am a grieving mother. Honestly all I've wanted lately is a few packs of cigarettes."

I blinked. "You smoke?"

"No, not anymore. When Joey was in school they did the whole drug thing and he got me to quit, but you still get cravings even after years." She took a swallow of her coffee and let out a tired sigh. "You said this had something to do with him."

"Yes, it does. We- I- Well… Jer- Joseph might still be alive…" I said it very quietly, so used to keeping it a secret even among those who knew. We never said it out loud. We only looked for him. I looked up at her, meeting a hard, blank gaze. I don't know what I expected her reaction to be, but this wasn't quite it. She seemed like a frightening woman, and I had a hard time imagining her being Joseph's mother. Then again, I had to keep in mind that she had married and had a family with Slade, of all people. She couldn't be all rainbows and sunshine, especially not in this situation. Still, I squirmed a little in my seat. After a moment of watching my discomfort she took another drink and opened her mouth to speak.

"Before you say anything else, know that I can be dangerous, especially when emotion gets involved. Don't tell me anything you aren't absolutely sure of." Her voice was flat and serious, but not unkind. "I read the papers and saw the news. I saw the body. What is it that makes you believe he's still out there?"

I gave her a slightly shortened version of what had happened, starting from the day I saw his bloodied room, to feeling the hands of the body, and to finding the place he had been, and the note he'd left. I bit my lip, half expecting her to already know what I was about to say. "In the base, there was evidence that… Slade was there. We believe that Slade took him out of the way because of the HIVE contract."

"Do you understand that Slade is his father? And Red X was his brother, Grant?"

"Yes, we know all of that. Robin…wasn't happy." I looked hopefully up at her. "Do you think… he's in any danger with Slade?"

"Yes and no."

"What do you mean?" I started to panic. Maybe getting Jericho back was more important than the HIVE after all. Adeline would know more than anybody how dangerous the man was, that was for sure.

"Slade, as you might know, is the reason Joseph has no voice. When Joey was young, and none of us knew what Slade did for a living, he was kidnapped by someone who called himself Jackal. Deathstroke killed someone important and Jackal wanted to know who hired him for it. Slade was too prideful- even with a knife at our son's throat he thought he was fast enough and flat out refused to tell them anything. Joseph lived but lost his voice due to his severed vocal cords. Slade would never intentionally harm him, but that doesn't mean Joseph is safe. He's still being kept against his will and Slade will do anything to keep him from getting away. In Slade's mind, even breaking both his legs to keep him from running is safer than leaving him here."

I took this in, sipping my hot chocolate to try to keep that image out of my mind. I didn't want to think of Joseph being in a horrible state of captivity. Before I believed Joseph was as safe as can be; miserable, but at least safe. For the first time images of a cell, bars, and chains entered my mind. Was he afraid, or in pain? Only now did I remember and fully understand one thing. "Something did happen to him; Raven felt it. We don't know what it was but she says it almost killed him. That's how she was able to establish more of a connection and find where he was; only when we got there they were already gone. Maybe… Maybe Slade did break his legs or something?" My heart pounded, waiting to hear her opinion and praying that this wasn't reality.

"There's no way of knowing, but I have no doubt that Slade would never kill him. Whatever he did, I'm willing to bet he knew that it was as much as he _could_ do without killing Joseph. He knows what he's doing." She spoke and drank casually, as if discussing the weather. Meanwhile I was struggling to keep my breathing under control.

"Should we go after him? Forget the HIVE?"

"No." Her voice and eyes were sharp as she looked up at me. "Don't lose your head. You had the right idea in the first place. HIVE is more important right now."

"Can you help us? …_Will_ you?"

It was quiet for a little while longer, and I thought she would walk out now to deal with this on her own. What if she left us to the HIVE to find Joseph? We couldn't do this by ourselves. We really couldn't do any of this right now; it was taking everything we had to keep crime rates down. People _knew_ we were going through a rough patch. They saw the news as well, they knew one of our own had supposedly died. They knew we were weak and yet they didn't understand the full situation in the slightest. We couldn't afford to fall down on the job right now, and we needed every scrap of aid we could get.

"Yes," she said decisively after a few tense moments. "I've been keeping an eye on them since they started training young meta-humans. Before that it was just a cult- but taking in children like that, using them for powers…. You understand I had to make sure they didn't get Joey."

I nodded, masking my sheer relief. "How do we stop them?"

"I already have people on the inside," she assured me. "I found out that Grant had taken up a contract with them but I couldn't do anything about it before it was too late. I've been waiting for a chance to take them down for over a year now. If it wasn't personal before, it is now. I'll do everything I can to help take them down and get Joseph back. I'm pulling out all the stops. All I need you kids to do is listen to me and trust that I know what I'm doing. This isn't a game or just some bank robber. These people are trying to murder you, all of you. They won't hesitate so we have to be on our toes."

Her eyes had a fire in them, one of pure determination. The desire to take action, and help and protect people. I knew that light. Joseph had that light. I could now more than ever see that this was his mother. This woman had, without a doubt, raised him. She was the one who had instilled such goodness into her son. Granted, I knew he had a good soul, but without her he may never have had the resolve to be a hero like he did. With Adeline, I felt like we could accomplish everything.

"Thank you- we're willing to cooperate with you. Just… we can't kill anyone."

She gave a nod. "I understand that. You're children. It's too much to ask of you to even fight these guys in the first place, but I know firsthand that you can't talk a meta-kid out of using their powers when they want to," she smiled softly. "That's enough discussion. There's a lot of work to do. Let's go back to your Tower and meet with your team; if that's all right?"

"Of course. Let's go."

(TT)

(Jericho's POV)

I went back to bed, feeling a huge weight on my shoulders. I curled up and didn't move again for a long time, falling asleep for lack of anything better to do. There was no point to anything. There was no way to get myself out of here, and whether or not my friends found my note, I just hoped they would be alright. I couldn't do anything but lie here so that's what I did.

I woke up again sometime in the middle of the night, spotting a tray of (now cold) food next to my bed, waiting for me. I knew I should be hungry but I just didn't want to eat. Not only did I not have the heart, I also felt a bit sick to my stomach. My body did not want that food, and I wasn't even going to try to eat it; I had a good feeling that it wouldn't stay down. I inwardly groaned, rolling over and burying my head under my blankets. I hoped that it was the stress of everything making me feel sick, and not any actual illness. I was unhealthy enough as it was, what with all the drugs I'd been injected with in the past two weeks; my body was already weak from having its DNA rewritten, so getting sick wasn't an option _thank you very much_.

I closed my eyes, trying to get back to sleep, but even as I dozed on and off, I just couldn't get comfortable again. I'd been sleeping too much, why was I still so tired? I just wanted to feel better again, physically. It would make all this emotional turmoil about losing all my friends a _little_ bit easier. I drifted in and out of consciousness, watching the room become lighter as the day slowly started. I could hear birds chirping from very early on, and it didn't help me. Usually sounds like that didn't keep me up or annoy me at all, but right now I wished I had Grant's old BB gun with me…

Sometime later, someone came in and woke me up, making me realize I must have dozed off more than I thought. I just burrowed deeper into the blankets, hoping they would go away. Judging by the light and airy sigh, I guessed it was Will. I knew I was right when he started to speak.

"Honestly… I know you're having a hard time but you at least have to eat, Joseph. Stay in bed all you want but moping never made anything better, and I know for a fact that your father won't have this attitude." He paused, as if waiting for me to give in. Well, I wasn't about to move, least of all to eat. I could feel deep in my chest that I really was getting sick, and I was certainly not in the mood to talk to anyone at all. I just wanted them to go away and leave me alone for a few days until I got better. I didn't need them, and I didn't even want to _be_ here. "Joseph, come on, don't be like this. If you don't get up, I'll have to get your father in here."

When I didn't respond, I heard Will leave, taking the tray off the nightstand. I didn't care; let my father come in. There was nothing else he could do to bring me lower. I'd been kidnapped, drugged, fake-murdered, had my DNA torn apart, and I would probably never see anyone I cared about again because all my friends were going to get killed and dad would never let mom anywhere near us, because if anyone could get me back at this point it would probably be her. On top of that I was getting sick, and I felt all kinds of miserable already.

The door opened again and I knew for sure it was dad based on the footsteps, not to mention his voice, used with a heavy warning tone. "Joseph… If Will says you are to eat, you are to eat; and that goes double for when I tell you. You are to get out of bed right now and come downstairs for breakfast. If you had the energy to walk to the neighbors' house yesterday, you have the energy to come downstairs today."

_No_, I thought to myself. _I still don't care_. Even with inevitable punishment from the man. I heard him take a heavy, irritated breath before he stepped up to the side of my bed, grabbing me by the shoulder and pushing me over to lie on my side rather than my stomach, pulling the blankets away from my face. I very weakly glared up at him for disturbing me, just as I was getting comfortable, and I expected him to get even angrier. Instead, he paused and faltered, seeing my complexion. Softly he put a hand against my cheek, and then my forehead, feeling for a temperature. He let out a sigh and I thought I heard a muttered curse under his breath. _Sorry to inconvenience you by being sick after what you've put me through_…. I thought bitterly. He left again, only to come back a moment later. He brushed a few curls behind my ear before sticking in a thermometer, making me squirm away. I always _hated_ that thing, with a passion. I don't know why; could be because of some ear infection I had when I was very little, and my mom had to use it then. Either way, things should _not_ be going in my ear.

"Hold still…" Slade said softly, without a hint of impatience like earlier. Funny, I thought he was hell-bent on getting me out of bed. Guess not anymore, now that he understands that it's not going to happen. He got it in and I heard a click and a beep before he pulled it out. I heard him breathe a deep sigh through his nose before brushing a hand through my bangs again, stepping away and out of the room. I curled up tighter, pulling the blanket back over my head. Why wouldn't they just leave me be? I'd be just fine on my own….

I didn't realize I had dozed off until he came back again, much to my irritation. I just wanted to be left alone to be miserable by myself, and not be picked on by _this_ jerk, who was standing by the bed. He pulled the blankets away (not that there was even a chance of me resisting) and grabbed me by the shoulders to make me sit up. I slouched forward the moment he let go, not having the energy nor the desire to do anything but lay down under several heavy blankets.

"Here." I focused my eyes just enough to see that he was holding a little plastic cup in front of my face, filled almost to the brim with sticky, dark red fluid. I shook my head, not wanting to take anything. I just wanted to lie down and wait it out. He clasped a hand on the back of my shoulder and neck, and his voice rose a bit. "Drink it. I'm not asking you, I'm telling you. We have to make sure your fever doesn't get too high. After this you're going to eat. I don't care if it's just crackers and water, you need to eat. Is that understood?"

I hated that he was military, I always have. Everything he said sounded like he was just giving orders. Normal parents may tell you what to do but military parents act like you're a soldier. At least mom treated us like we were her kids. I sighed and took the cup, swallowing its bitter contents. I was too tired to argue with the man, especially when I knew I would lose. It was very clear that I had no control over anything anymore. Last night was proof of that. When I was handed some pills and a glass of water I took them as well, happily washing away the taste of the first remedy. I was about to lie back down when he gripped my arm, and I would have groaned if I could have. He still wanted to go downstairs, then.

I let him pull me up, feeling a bit shaky on my feet but avoiding leaning against him for support. He still kept a hold on my arm, to make sure I wouldn't face-plant onto the carpet as we went down the hall to the living room. He let me down on the couch, where there was already a pillow and blanket waiting for me. I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, curling up on my side and wishing I could go back to sleep. I knew he wanted me to eat, though, so I wasn't surprised when I was presented with a plate of crackers. I took it with a defeated sigh, picking one up to nibble on it. I knew I would probably throw up later but there was no arguing at this point. The more I complied the quicker I would be left alone.

Slade did leave, and I finished the plate of crackers- I could have sworn it was a whole box full –and lay down again. I felt tired, but was unable to sleep, so I settled for just laying still with my eyes closed. Close enough…. I rolled over to face the back of the couch, pulling the blanket over my head to keep anyone from bugging me. I preferred to be alone when I didn't feel well and that went double here. Being sick only made my bad mood worse, and I just wanted to sleep until I felt at least a little bit better.

When I did wake up again, not only had I not realized I was asleep, but I immediately had to roll over to involuntarily purge everything in my stomach. Thankfully, there was a wastebasket there already, lined with a grocery bag. I couldn't really think about it, though, since all of my insides felt like they were being projected out of my body through my mouth by some huge invisible force. By the time I was done, my throat was burning with bile and my muscles were shaking. Gradually my body allowed itself to relax again and I sank back against the couch, closing my eyes tight and trying to erase my mind back into unconsciousness. I hated throwing up, because my stomach never seemed to know when to stop, and it was never over. The feeling of having no control over your body while you heave is the worst thing I've ever felt. Jaw locked open, lungs shut down to allow the passage of unwanted food- except soon there's nothing left to vomit, and your body keeps trying to throw up. I trembled slightly, feeling miserable as I curled up under the blanket, turning over again.

This is what it felt like to be here; to know that I have absolutely no control over anything at all. Absolutely nothing. Every breath and every movement was under the strict surveillance of my father. Never again would I be able to do a single thing without him knowing about it. This way I could never escape, and never be free. I was destined to live in an invisible prison with someone else dictating my life, pulling me along like a puppet. How could I live like this? Truthfully it wasn't living at all. It was the barest form of existence, and thinking about going on like this made me want to fall asleep for eternity. I didn't want this, and I certainly never asked for it. This was hell for me.

I flinched when a hand touched my shoulder, pushing it away harshly before even finding out who it was. I was near tears at this point and I didn't want to deal with anyone here. Both Slade and William had done horribly wrong by taking me away and keeping me here like this. Perhaps it was a bit harsh to think of Will on the same level as Deathstroke, but he hadn't made a single move these past weeks to help me in any way. It was unforgivable in my eyes.

I heard someone sit down in the armchair by the other end of the couch, perceiving it to be my father. I heard a rhythmitic clicking and knew he was working on a laptop. I wished that he had the decency to leave me alone but of course he didn't. He wasn't a man with much decency at all, least of all towards me. It was far too much to expect any privacy or alone time for the foreseeable future, I knew that. He would sooner let me contact someone than leave me alone for a few measly days while I was sick. I could only hope that he realized it was his own fault.

I closed my eyes to try to get back to sleep but it was absolutely impossible. I'd already slept too much and I felt too sick after throwing up. My mouth tasted awful, and it only made things worse for me. Sleeping made the time pass, and the faster it went the sooner I could feel better again. After lying there long enough I drifted off just a little bit, until someone came back again and touched my shoulder very lightly. Feeling dizzy, I rolled over and looked up to see Will with a glass of something clear and bubbly, as well as a bottle of water. I no longer had the heart or the energy to feel mad at him so I sat up to take it. The dizziness only got worse sitting up, and I had to wait with the bottle of water in my hand for a few moments before I felt steady enough to drink some. I rinsed my mouth out first and spat into the wastebasket that was still there, with a puddle of puke at the bottom of the lining. Nice…

"Here, something to do." Will produced my sketchbook from somewhere, handing it over to me with the glass. I took it with a slight nod of gratitude. I really couldn't be upset with him; he at least made an effort to be kind to me. I sipped from the glass as he left, tasting lemon-lime soda. It settled my stomach a little bit, like it always used to. Everything about this reminded me of when I was younger, taking me back into another state of mind. I haven't been sick in a very long time- the last time was before my powers developed, and the time before that may even have been before I lost my voice. Of course, that wasn't counting all the migraines I got. Looking back it may just have been my powers coming in. Other than that, I haven't had to worry about it much, but when I did I always had someone there to take care of me.

The more I thought about it, the less sure I was why I wanted so bad to deal with it on my own this time. Obviously I wanted as little contact with my father as possible, but considering my situation as a whole, it was an impossible notion. This was my life right now. It couldn't last forever, but for the foreseeable future I was trapped here. Just… trapped. Not tortured or forced to do anything or even kept in poor conditions, just imprisoned. I could accept it, knowing things are worse, and just hope that my friends would be okay. It feels horrible, not being able to do anything for them, leaving them to fate. What else can I do? I'm powerless. I feel sick, and exhausted. I just want to get better again. I want to know if they're alright, but I can't. There's nothing I can do for them, or even for myself. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands, trying to keep it together as my eyes watered.

"Here, it's been a few hours." The voice startled me, as I hadn't heard my father come back into the room. I didn't look up, wanting to hide my tears, but I could still see the bottle of medicine and the spoon he was handing me. I took them without a fight, as he moved past me to sit down with his laptop again. "Will told me you were awake, so I thought I'd make sure you got it before you fell asleep again."

The caring in his voice disturbed me, and reminded me why I was mad earlier. He had no right to feel sorry or to take care of me like he wasn't the reason I was like this. He couldn't just act like he hadn't done anything, like he was looking out for my best interest. He wasn't, and he couldn't! He's never even been in my life for long enough to really know me, or know what I really need. He's wrong about this like he's wrong about almost everything. Being with him will only put me in more danger, degrading my health to nothing at this point and driving me clinically insane. He may share my DNA but that doesn't make him my dad, really. He was never there to raise me even before the accident; he never bothered to connect with me like he did with Grant. Mom took care of me when I was sick- he was never around. He has no idea what-

"Here." The laptop plopped down in my lap, breaking me out of my downward spiral of negativity once more. "I'm going downstairs, Will is doing laundry."

At first I was thoroughly confused, shocked by his actions and unsure of what he was giving me the computer for. I looked at the screen to see a video, loaded up and ready to play on a streaming site. The bright colors and animation were extremely familiar to me, in the same way that the lemon-lime soda was. This was…. I looked and there were more tabs open. I flipped through them, finding them all to be of the same genre. Well, maybe Beatles movies weren't a genre by themselves, but they meant something to me. To this day it was my favorite music, the songs that I first learned, the ones that had a permanent home in my heart and a special place at that. Mom was the one that introduced me to the movies, on a sick day just like this. It became tradition, even as a rarely got sick. It was a comfort to me, something nostalgic to take my mind off of my discomfort, and remind me that there were more things in the world than sitting on a couch feeling like crap. Better things.

How did he know? How did he remember something like this?

I sat in silence for a while, looking at the screen. I was too flabbergasted to move or think. This couldn't be real. He couldn't know me that well, let alone care enough about something so silly to actually…. He had, though. I put the headphones in and pressed play on one of them, and it started up. It was real. My dad had done this. My dad had dug up my childhood 'sick day' movies for me to watch while I was trying to get better. Of course, that couldn't have been hard at all. These weren't even the ones you had to pay for, they just played for free, so it wasn't as if he'd gone through a lot of effort. And I didn't want to be too impressed with him remembering. After all, even Grant had paid enough attention to know what my favorite music was growing up, so based on that Slade could have just found all the movies because he would know that I would like them. I settled back, telling myself that it didn't change anything. Just because he wanted to keep me glued to a screen while he worked out or whatever didn't mean he was actually putting much effort into taking care of me. It meant nothing, nothing at all…

I watched movies for a while, sipping my drink until I threw up again. It wasn't as bad this time, because I'd just been drinking water and soda, but I still felt miserable. When a hand touched my back softly, definitely not Will's, I accepted it. I felt like crap, and I wanted to feel better. Even if it was from dad, the contact was still a comfort I had to admit. After a while, I stopped puking up my guts and I felt no better for it. I sat up again, leaning back against the pillows on the couch. Dad was sitting next to me, too close for me to feel at ease, but I chose to ignore him for now. At least, as long as I could, because I knew that he was sitting here for a reason, probably wanting to talk to me or something to make me feel better. As foreign as it was, it seemed like that was what he was trying to do, whether I really wanted it or not. I had no choice or control over his actions, that was very clear at this point.

"Would eating something help?" he asked. I just shook my head. Thankfully he got back up, and I thought he was going to leave me alone for the rest of the day. He got back with more water and soda, though, and I knew I wasn't going to be so lucky. Of course, he sat down again and didn't look like he was going anywhere. In fact, he picked up a newspaper and began to read. I took a breath and decided to keep ignoring him, feeling to sick and mixed up to acknowledge him in any way. Why was he doing this? Why would he bring me down so low just to try and make me feel better again? Even though he said it was all for my own good I couldn't believe that he didn't have other motives. There was still a possibility that he was going to pick up the contract Grant left behind, to kill all the Titans. I was fairly certain at this point that he wasn't going to kill me on purpose, at least, but I also felt sure that he would still lock me in a cell and keep me alive on bread and water if that was what it took to keep me 'safe'. Between getting injected with drugs and chemicals and watching childhood movies, I wasn't sure what to expect from him- and that's what scared me the most.

The next time I leaned over the wastebasket to throw up he was still there, and he still put a hand on my back. I didn't _want _to take comfort in it, but...well I couldn't help it. Dry heaving after your stomach is already empty of lemon-lime soda was quite possibly the worst feeling in the world and I was only human after all. I'd spent most of the last few years alone on a mountain, and I hadn't seen my dad in three times as long, it seemed. Some part of my brain was so caught up in being sick, it was stuck in a mindset I hadn't had since I was a child, the last time I was this sick. It was a mindset that wanted me to curl up and let someone else take care of me for once; a mindset that made me not want to be alone anymore. _Let this happen,_ it said. _Let him try, give it a chance. You're so tired, and sick, just let him try to help. _

So I decided, if only for a few days, to let him. It wasn't worth it to be stubborn and push him away, not right now.

The morning melted away into the afternoon, and I was still vomiting so regularly that it was just a routine. Close the laptop, lean forward, heave for a few minutes and then be done with it. Dad never left, and I was using the headphones so when he finished with the paper he turned on the news, but at a low volume. It was national news, so I couldn't tell yet where we were, but I didn't want to think about it right now. I was too tired. Will gave me some toast when I went for a while without throwing up, and I was able to keep it down. I was starting to doze off a little bit when a large hand touched my forehead.

"You still have a bit of a fever, but it's going down," Slade mused. "Probably just a small bug, you could be better as soon as tomorrow, as long as you keep resting." The man stood up, turning the sound off on the TV and leaving the remote on the couch. "I'll go ask Will if he can heat up some soup for dinner later, seeing as you kept down some toast."

A part of me wanted to protest, but I realized it was just for the sake of being stubborn again so I let it go. Not today. Today I would just stay in this neutral state. Until I got better, he wasn't the enemy, he was just my father. I could put all plans of escape (or, at this point, making sure my friends got the message) aside while I was down for the count myself.

I closed my eyes again, still too tired to really wake up. I heard someone knocking at the door, but it sounded very far away and I couldn't be bothered. Who would come here? Who would bother to visit us? It was probably a salesman or something, going door to door. I heard multiple voices, recognizing my dad's but entirely unable to work out what exactly was being said. I squirmed into a more comfortable position, putting my head down on the arm rest of the couch and pulling a blanket up to my ears. I wondered vaguely if Will would wake me up to eat if I fell asleep before he heated up some soup. I thought that he might at least try, because I know he worries about me eating enough, especially today. I should really try to be nicer to him while I'm here. I know he's really doing what my dad says _he's_ doing; trying to keep me safe. Will's my godfather, I know he's trying to do what he thinks is best in this situation, given that he wouldn't and couldn't go against Slade and try to let me go. I don't know that he would even if he could. He believes that it was dangerous at home, so I don't think he'd—

"Hey," something poked my forehead, startling me out of my thoughts and out of what sleep I was getting. "Are you awake?"

The voice seemed familiar but it wasn't until I blinked open my eyes that I saw the corresponding face, round and small as it was. Emily was standing in front of me, looking better except for the runny red nose and flushed cheeks. Her short brown hair was done today, and she was wearing something besides pajamas, which I'm sure her mother was behind. I rubbed at my eyes, sitting up and looking at her with confusion. How did she get in here? Who was at the door?

I listened and heard the voices of her parents in the other room with my dad, and that answered my question. I didn't really know why they were here, but I didn't really care. As long as they left me alone; although Emily was a different story entirely. She wasn't going to leave, not until she had to, but I didn't really mind. I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed with her for simply being in the room like I would be with anyone else, so I decided to enjoy the company. I sat up as she plopped down on the couch next to me, holding a coloring book and crayons. Well at least she was entertained, but it would be weird to go back to sleep with her there. I turned my attention to the TV and my heart skipped a beat at what was there.

It was a picture of me.

Shaking a little I hit the 'mute' button on the TV, making the sound come back on, though it was still at a low volume. They were describing what had happened, without the gory details, and explaining what it had to do with new laws that were being voted on, putting age-limits on heroism, if not abolishing it altogether. My photo— the same one that was used in the newspaper article –was taken off screen and a few people on camera started taking sides of the debate, discussing the issue. I would have listened except that I couldn't focus. It was a strange feeling, having so many talk about you, and the way you died and what that meant when you weren't dead at all. It was a huge misunderstanding and no one even knew what really happened. Of course, there was still the idea that it was dangerous, and that would never go away. This was just a trigger. My supposed death was a catalyst for something, a political issue much bigger than I could have imagined it to be.

"Emily, what are you doing in here?" I hadn't heard the adults coming into the room, and Christy's voice almost startled me. Both Emily and I looked up with varying levels of surprise. "Sweetheart, don't bother Joseph, he's sick, remember?"

"That's why we came to drop off some food," said Sam. "Both as a housewarming gesture and to help pitch in. Not easy moving to a new place, just the two of you I'm sure, and with Joseph a little under the weather."

Our neighbors may have been oblivious but I could see the slight irritation in dad's eye. He wasn't really one to need or want help. For a second I could enjoy his discomfort at our neighbors thinking we needed any sort of help from them, as friendly as they were being about it. I saw a muscle between his jaw and his eye twitch very slightly before he recovered.

"You don't need to worry too much about us. Joey's godfather is also living with us and he's very skilled at cooking and making sure we're fed. Although, the gesture is very much appreciated." He glanced in my direction, noticing that the TV was going and seeing what story was on. His eye passed over me as well, knowing that I had noticed it too. He stepped over, picking up the remote and turning it off again. "Sorry, I left that on."

"Oh, were they covering that poor boy's death again?" Christy fussed, seemingly genuinely sad. "It's a terrible thing; someone should do something about it. I hope they pass that bill…"

"I gathered that was the general opinion here," Slade said casually. I listened without looking up, trying not to get too emotional about it, letting the shock of being reminded about my 'murder' keep a hold of me for a while.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with having certain powers, but…" Sam shrugged and gave a bit of a gesture like Slade knew what he was going to say already. "You know. It's not safe to use them like that. It's very unfortunate that someone had to die before anyone made a stand, though. Of course, if that's what it takes to get these people to see what a problem it is, then maybe it's not all bad, right?"

I was very stiff and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears and my vision blurred with tears of frustration. Even if I wasn't really dead how could they say that? How could anyone think this was a good thing? Was that really how people thought of meta-humans here? I swallowed hard and clenched my fists under my blanket, keeping my head down.

"I have to agree that it is unsafe for anyone to fight crime, cape or not. A war on crime can be just as dangerous as a war against another country," Slade answered with as little commitment to their ideas as possible, though the other adults didn't catch it.

"Well said," Sam nodded, before glancing at the clock. "We should get back home, though, let you both enjoy some dinner in peace. Come on, Em."

Emily hugged me quickly around the shoulders, saying something like, "Sorry I got you sick!" before hopping off the couch and leaving with her parents. The door shut again and I snapped out of my stupor, suddenly filling with emotions and energy with no way to get rid of it all. It hit me like a flood and with nothing else to do I stood up suddenly and left, pushing past Will, running down the hall into my room, slamming the door behind me. I was shaking, unable to breathe with the lump in my throat, tears pouring down my face like they haven't in a long time. The next thing I knew I was on the floor, hugging my knees and sobbing my lungs out. There were steady vibrations against my back and I realized someone was knocking. Unable to shout I hit my fist against the door violently, wanting to be alone. As always these days, things didn't go the way I wanted them to.

"Joseph, move out of the way, I'm opening the door."

Just my luck, the door opened outward. I moved before he could come in, climbing on the bed and curling up under the covers. It wouldn't stop him, I knew, but clearly he needed more obvious signs that I wanted nothing to do with him. Maybe eventually he'd get the hint and leave me alone. The faint idea from earlier that he may know me better than I thought was dashed to pieces after what happened. He sat on the bed, putting a hand on my shoulder that I pushed away, trying to contain my crying at least while he was here. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of breaking me. I'd already cried too much in front of him, it really had to stop soon.

"Joseph, listen to me, calm down." He pulled away the blankets and forced me out of hiding. I gave him a powerful glare, my lip curling in distaste.

_Calm down? How can I calm down! You don't even care about what you've done to me!_ The sadness and fear converted to pure rage at the man, and I sat up, pointing to him accusingly._ You __**knew**__! You knew what it was like here and what they would think about people like me! That's why you brought me here, isn't it? You just can't help but kick people while they're down, can you?_

"Are you quite finished?" he snapped. A part of me knew that I should feel afraid, seeing him truly angry for the first time since before we left for here. I knew I should be afraid but I was too angry to care. "Yes I knew, and yes that's why I chose to live here but it wasn't because I wanted you to feel picked on or attacked personally."

_No, that was just a nice side-effect wasn't it?_ He only snorted, and it pissed me off to no end. I struck out my fist to hit him but he caught it, and I couldn't break free. _Let go!_

"No. Calm down." He sat quietly, waiting for me to stop trying to wriggle out of his grasp. I certainly hadn't calmed down when he spoke again, but he knew better than to wait that long. "I knew what the popular opinion of meta-humans was when I was looking into living here, yes; but I only chose a place like this because people were less likely to recognize you as a hero if they didn't like heroes to begin with."

He let go so that I could sign, trusting that I wouldn't try and hit him again. At least, not right away. _You didn't want me to feel attacked personally for who I am so you purposely chose a place to live that was filled with people who automatically didn't like who I was? Makes perfect sense!_

"You're not listening," he gave me a look, a sign that his patience was wearing thin. "If no one recognizes you no one will find you." He grabbed my wrist, though not very forcefully, when I tried to interrupt. "If they did, what would happen? HIVE would know that your murder was faked. They would come for you faster than your friends would, trust me, to see who was behind it. I'm not saying I couldn't take them, but I'd rather lay low until they've moved on from their contract with the Titans, whether it's complete or they have to disband. If they know that you're alive, what do you think they'll do with your little team, hm? Do you think they'd wait idly by, letting the Titans continue to be a step ahead? They would double their efforts and everyone would be dead within a week, subtlety be damned."

He let my wrist go once more and I let that sink in for a while. I understood what he was saying and I knew that he was right about staying hidden at least, but it still didn't fix anything. I was still upset over even being here, let alone under captivity. A few tears started to slip down again and I angrily wiped them away. _That doesn't make it better, you know… It's still not okay, what you've done. You did this to me… all of it. _I looked up at him again, struggling to keep it together but wanting to know that he understood the severity and depth of his actions. It may have been fruitless, given that he was a heartless bastard, but I still had to try. _Why are you doing this? Why go through all this trouble to do all of this to me? Do you want me to suffer this badly? How can you do all of this and then try to justify it by being NICE to me when I'm sick. Do you think that it fixes it? It doesn't._

He broke my gaze, letting out a deep breath. "I didn't realize how….political it would get here, so soon after your alleged death. I didn't know how insensitive our neighbors would act, or how much of an impact any of that would have on you." He put a hand on my shoulder, ignoring my half-hearted attempt to shrug it off again. "Whether you believe me or not, I brought you with me here to keep you safe. It was safe to stay hidden so I took you somewhere no one would know your face. I didn't intend for any of this to hurt you this badly. I knew you would be angry with me and upset about the loss of your powers should it come to that, but I accepted it. I didn't expect the rest of it, though, I didn't want you to feel this bad, and for that I'm genuinely sorry."

I stared at him for a few quiet moments in shock. I thought long and hard, going back through my dimmest memories to find one that matched this moment. I didn't find anything. I couldn't remember a single instance in which my father had apologized to me like that. It wasn't even something I'd seen him say to mom, or Grant, or probably even Will. It was so abnormal that I forgot to be angry at him.

He may have taken my silence as a refusal to forgive him, or he may have just finally gotten the message that I wanted my space. Either way, he got up without saying anything else and shut the door behind him. After a little while I lay down again, feeling exhausted and dizzy… What was happening? Everything today…. None of it felt real. It couldn't all be real. The same man couldn't bring me here and then say he was sorry about it. He couldn't put me through all of this and just put on Yellow Submarine like nothing had happened.

Still, I found that I believed him. He may have planned all of this to the letter, that I don't trust him on, but I did feel that he was genuinely sorry. It was like Christy's sorrow at the news of 'my' death. I thought on that for a moment, and thought about Emily. The Greens weren't bad or impolite people, they just had opinions that were a little…offensive to me. Of course that sounded bad, but they did have a point, just like the debaters on the news did. It was dangerous, of course it was. We knew that. We also knew that it was dangerous to others if we didn't step up to protect the innocent. That was the deal. You have a power or skills, and you use them. Hopefully to help people.

After a while my thoughts looped back to dad. His apology was sincere, at least on a basic level. I had no real reason to trust his word on that, but what did I have to lose? I was stuck here for a while. I'd been thinking the same thoughts all day and I always came to the same conclusion. While I was here I had to make the best of it. Until I could find a way back, this was my home and this was how my life was going to be. Even if he was lying, Slade was telling me that he was sorry. Alright. He could clearly act like a decent human being, and I could pretend that was true. Maybe after a while it would stick and he would just be like that all the time.

I closed my eyes until Will called to say dinner was ready. At least, whatever the neighbors had brought for us was heated up and prepared to Will's liking. I snorted at the thought, imagining his reaction to the fact that someone brought us food because they thought we needed it. If dad felt indignant, William would just about have a fit.

_Well, _I thought, _at least they're nice people. _

**Right. So, I made it. One year to the day. Like I said, this has been one hell of a year for me. A lot has happened and I've been under a lot of stress, but I wanted to get this back on track. I've spent a lot of time writing this year, just not this. However, this means that the next story I post will flow at a MUCH faster pace. Remember when I said a year ago that Anthezar and I were writing a story together? Well this week we've been spitballing ideas for a sequel. Of course the first is far from written out, seeing as she's working on other stories including original novels and I'm… well I'm working on life. I'll post a DA journal about everything that's changed in case anyone's interested and post a link in my profile here. If you want. **

**So, I'm only just now getting a real DIRECTION for character development and I've made a huge amount of progress as far as the timeline goes. I now hope to update at least once a month, what with everything planned out, but I clearly can't make promises. I'll try to post some one-shots or something if I need to, just to post SOMETHING. **

**Also, I don't mean for this story to get political, but I now realize that it will, if just a little bit. That's probably just personal issues leaking in as I develop the story but rest assured no politics will be involved in the main plot. It's more like a tiny subplot for side characters like the Greens and- well you'll meet that person in a chapter or two. **

**Thanks to everyone for sticking with me this far and still reading even though I let you down on posting! You guys are the best, seriously. **


End file.
